Wander over Yonder (in) The Return to Equestria
by FIM2111
Summary: Wander and Sylvia return to the world of Equestria where they join their pony friends for a carnival celebration in Canterlot. They look forward for a couple of days of fun and exploration. Unfortunately, a familiar enemy is hot on the trail of the wandering duo; quietly stalking them for revenge. But will catching them prove to be more difficult than this hunter thinks?
1. Special Delivery

A single ship up in space was cruising along the cosmos; driven by a very trusting postman. He was carrying tons of cosmic mail that he was trusted to deliver to all of their planet destinations.

"Got to get these here mail stuff to where they need to go. It's to the utmost importance for a postman to deliver every piece of mail he has after all; no matter how large or how small."

But as he was cruising along, something strange happened. He wasn't quite sure of what it could've been, but the postman caught a quick glimpse of something that zipped by outside his window.

"Huh? Was that… naw, it couldn't have been."

Something in his head told him to investigate what he noticed, so he backed his ship up until he came upon an object that that looked like a letter of some kind. He quickly vacuumed it into the ship to take a closer look.

"No way… a letter just floating out there all alone in the deep vastness of space without any form of transportation to it's destination; how tragic! But... this must mean something; it was by fate that me and this letter crossed paths! Now then, let's just see who this letter is addressed to."

He held the envelope up to his face, and what he saw written on it… shocked him.

"Well I'll be… them, huh?"

His mind was already set. He setted up his ship to hone in on the very ones this letter was assigned to.

"There's no time to waste! I have a strong feeling that this letter is important!"

The ship made a giant U-turn and was now cruising on a set path. The mailman kept going and did not stop until came to a screeching halt at a small but popular restaurant set in a moon crater. He got out of the ship with the letter in hand and burst through the doors startling almost everyone that was in there. Seeing that he was overdoing it a bit, the mailman straighten himself out and tried to catch his breath.

"I'm dreadfully sorry for interrupting everyone here, but I'm here on importance business. I have a mysterious letter that I must urgently deliver to it's rightful owners!" He lifted up the letter and stated, "Now then, is there a... Wander and Sylvia here?!"

The whole restaurant stood silent with no one saying a single word in response. But pretty soon, the silence was broken when the head of a single customer slowly rose up sporting a wide a brightly grin. The mailman suddenly found himself confronted with the one he was looking for when a small, brown, energetic alien zipped up in front of him. He bowed with his hat as he greeted the mailman.

"That would be me... and her!" said Wander as he pointed at the table where his steed companion was still sitting and munching on food, "Thank you so much fer doin' yer duty as a mailman!"

Pretty soon, everyone else in the restaurant just went back to their usual business like nothing happened.

"No need to thank me," said the mailman to Wander, "I'm always glad to do so."

Sylvia soon got up and joined Wander as she was slurping up the remains of a slushie. After releasing a loud belch, she asked, "So what's up? What is it that makes this delivery so urgent?"

"This letter…" said the mailman with a mysterious tone in his voice, "I just saw it wandering aimlessly in the middle of the deep, dark vastness of space. Once I saw who it was addressed to, I felt like I had to deliver it right away."

As usual, Wander was getting into the excitement that befell them, "Oooh, hearin' that just gets me even more excited!"

"Well I guess its something," said Sylvia nonchalantly, "Afterall, this is the most interesting thing that has happened to us during the past two weeks."

After handing the letter to Wander, whose hands were shaking with anticipation, the mailman checked the time on his watch he was wearing and said, "Well... I'd love to stay around and find out what that mysterious letter of yours says, but... duty calls! More letters to deliver, and each one needs to get to their destination... pronto!"

The mailman rushed back outside and climbed into his ship; and then he waved at Wander and Sylvia as he went up in the air and rode away.

"Bye-bye, Mister Postman!" shouted Wander as he waved back, "What a nice and responsible young man."

"I think he's older than you, Wander," Sylvia stated, "In any case… what do you think is so important about this… mysterious letter?"

"Only one way to find out!"

Wander began to frantically try to open the letter to see its content. But just as Sylvia began to give him a warning...

"Just be a bit more careful opening that thing apart from last time, or else…"

"AHHHH! Paper cut!"

Wander fell to the ground whining and sucking his finger that that had the cut from the letter. Sylvia sighed and picked up the letter herself and began to read it as Wander got back up and continued to suck his finger.

 _Dear Wander and Sylvia_

 _We all missed you. It's been quite a while ever since you two landed in our town and visited us; almost a year! It was so much fun having you both here; you guys were funny and were great company to have around. But we still can't thank you enough for helping to save our friend and our home from that alien meanie, Lord Hater, and his army of eyeball troops.._

 _I don't know how long it will be until you get this letter… that is if you even get this at all, but when you do, please promise me that you'll come back and visit us soon. We would all love to see you two again._

yours truly,

Apple Bloom

Upon hearing the sender's name, both Wander nor Sylvia couldn't believe it. Was it quite possible that their pony friends found a way to launch a single letter into space?

"Aw… its from our young pony friend, Apple Bloom," Wander cooed, "and look how she added some glitter and little hearts. That is so cute!"

"Yeah, its kinda cute I guess," said Sylvia with a small smile.

"Do ya know what this means, Sylvia?! This is the perfect time to act on her request! We have to go back there!"

Sylvia became frozen for a bit hearing what Wander suggested. In the mood she was in, she wasn't sure if she was up to doing anything active. "I-I-I don't know, Wander; I-I-I was kinda hoping to… just lay low for now… you know."

"Come on, Sylvia, what are ya saying?" Wander begged, "It has been almost a year since we last visited them; and besides… we made a promise and we're goinn' to keep that promise! Right Sylvia?" He then got on his knees and begged even more, "Please?! Please?! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?!"

Sylvia then thought about it and figured that maybe it would be nice to visit their pony friends again, "Well… things have been a bit slow lately, and we haven't had much action for a while; so… sure, why not."

Wander suddenly launched off the ground and hugged Sylvia around her neck screaming, "YEAH! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

However… Sylvia pointed out, "But we still have one problem. We came upon that planet completely by accident. How are we supposed to find our way back there now?"

"Not to worry, Sylvia!" said Wander, "Where there's a will, there's a way; and our way is…" He then grabbed his hat from his head and held it up in the air as he said, "the hat!"

"The hat… of course," Sylvia groaned.

"All right, hat, you know the drill. No need to give us what we want, just give us what we need."

Wander reached inside the hat and rummaged around in it for a few seconds before pulling out a instrument that felt a bit less dramatic to Sylvia. "A compass… just a compass. Really?"

"But not just any compass," said Wander excitedly, "a Magic compass! We just tell this thing where we want to go, and BOOM… it creates a trail of magical dust that we can follow to get to our destination!"

Sylvia smiled a bit feeling a bit impressed at what the hat gave them… even if it was kinda out of the norm. "A bit weird, but… okay, I'm down with that."

Wander held up the compass and said, "Oh magical compass, please… point us the way… back to Equestria!"

The compass then started to glow and floated up in the air. It then went outside where it exploded and released a trail of sparkling stars that soon shot off in the distance leaving a trail for them to follow.

"What do you know, it worked," said Sylvia feeling a bit shocked, "Very impressive."

"Well of course it worked!" said Wander proudly as he placed hi hat back on his head, "Its all thanks to the hat!"

"Uh… yeah. Thank you, all great and powerful hat."

Wander suddenly went to the table that they were eating at and grabbed the leftover food and placed in a little styrofoam container. He then shouted at one of the waiters, "Thanks fer the meal, mister! We'll be taking the rest of this on the road."

As he gave a friendly tip to the waiter, Sylvia was already outside as she called out to him, "Well come on, Wander, that planet isn't going to re-find itself."

Wander ran to her leapt upon her saddle where he swung his hat around and shouted, "Yee-haw! Equestria, we're coming back fer ya!" And with that, they were off into space in their traveling bubble following the sparkling path to their destination.

But unknown to them, a pair of piercing evil eyes were watching them from a table in a dark corner of the restaurant. Someone was watching them for a perfect time to catch them for a bounty, but now lost their chance.

"Wooks wike they weft a wittle earwier than I anticipated; they got away."

The hunter was holding a screen communicator; using it to communicate with one of the most evil, dictatable villains in the galaxy, Lord Hater. Hear what the hunter said he became furious. "What, you let them escape?! Can't you do your job right?!"

A random waiter suddenly walked up to the table all nonchalant-like holding a dish saying, "A 'Stinky fish souffle' order for the dark, creepy table in the shadows."

"Thank you," said the hunter who grabbed the dish and then took a small bite and swallowing it enjoying its taste. "In any case, no need to worry; for gweat timing and patience is all pawt of being a gweat bounty hunter... wike moi."

Being the very opposite of patient, Hater groaned and said, "Ugh, all of this waiting and patience stuff of yours is driving me crazy!"

His number one soldier in command, Peepers was there as well as he told his boss, "Well, she does have a point sir; no need to rush things."

"Exactwy my point."

"No one asked you, Peepers! Besides, if she's so skilled in waiting for the right time to strike, then how is she going to track those two down while she is just sitting there devouring that stinky, smelly dish down her gut?!"

While swallowing another big bite of the souffle dish, the hunter rolled its eyes and answered, "If you must know, whinny pants… while those two were distwacted, I placed a twacking device in that Sylvia one's coat, and she's compwetewy obwivious by it. So now no matter where they go, they can't hide from me."

"Oh… well… I guess that works to," said Hater pouting a bit, "Wait a minute, did you just call me whinny pants?!"

Ignoring what Hater pointed out, the hunter smiled showing its sharp teeth and said, "Twust me, Hater, when it comes to getting a big weward…" Then the hunter stepped out of the shadows showing her identity, "Wil' Bits awways catches her pwey."

"Hmph, too bad it didn't happen last time like you promised," Hater complained.

"It was a minor setback. Wander was easy pickings for me, but that Sywvia… she was the twicky one, and the one who wuined evewything!" She then picked up and held up a backpack that she was carrying and held it close to her while smirking, "But this time, I'm compwetwy pwepared for her. She won't get the dwop on me this time."

"Very well then," said Hater as he gave in, "just make sure you actually keep your end of the bargain this time; because if you come back empty-handed again, you'll need more than your cutsie wootsie eyes to save you. Hater out!"

After the communicator signed off, Lil' Bits just scoffed at Hater's threat as she finished the last bite of her dish. Once she was done, she slipped on her backpack and converted her communicator to hone in on the signal of Wander and Sylvia. She headed out the door of the restaurant with a small menacing grin on her face feeling confident in her mission as she looked on ahead.

"Wook out, Wander and Sywvia, I'm coming for you; and this time, your bounties… are mine."

 _"The Return to_

 _Equestria"_

( _Ponyville_ )

We see Apple Bloom trotting along a path that leads to Fluttershy's cottage. She had a special message to deliver from her sister, Applejack since she was a bit busy keeping on schedule bucking the Apple Trees at Sweet Apple Acres. Apple Bloom didn't mind taking the small trip though, she felt like taking a little walk anyway. Once she reached the cottage, she decided to sniff some of the flowers around the lake for good measure. She then walked up to the front door knocking on it to call out to Fluttershy.

"Hello. Fluttershy? Its me, Apple Bloom! Ah have somethang to tell ya, and its very important!"

So far no one was answering and Apple Bloom was wondering if Fluttershy was even home.

"Fluttershy, are ya there?! Great, she's not even here. Maybe she's somewhere in the main part of town."

But suddenly as Apple Bloom turned around and started to head for the main part of Ponyville, the door opened and Apple Bloom heard the voice of the one she was looking for, "I'm sorry, Apple Bloom, did you call for me?"

Apple Bloom quickly turned around and was quite relieved to see her here after all, "Fluttershy, thank goodness! Ah thought that Ah had to go all the way back to…" But she suddenly saw Fluttershy dressed in some kind of maid outfit, and it looked very weird to her, "Wut are ya wearin'?"

"Do you like it? I was just doing a little cleaning in here and thought I would just dress up a little bit for the occasion."

To Apple Bloom, it was a bit unusual to see Fluttershy dressed in this way, "But… ya never dress like that when you clean. In fact… you don't dress at all."

"I wanted to try something new. Is that ever so wrong?"

"Well… anyway," said Apple Bloom shaking her head trying to ignore what she saw, "Ah came here to give ya a message from Applejack 'cause she a bit busy right now."

But that's when Fluttershy started to act really weird, "Sorry, but I'm a bit busy as well… cleaning, singing, being kind to my animal friends and not let any wind blow under my little skirt. Ooh, Its a bit drafty in here; hee hee."

It was then that Apple Bloom knew that something was up… and then it hit her, "Wait a minute… Discord, is that you?!"

"I don't know, am I?" Fluttershy then suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke, and in her place was the despicable but newly reformed Discord, "Oh, I guess I am." He then began laughing at the little filly and her reaction, "Oh that was priceless! I never thought little fillies like you could be fooled so easily!"

"Its not funny, ya big meanie," said Apple Bloom with a slight frown.

"Oh lighten up, I was having a little fun. Perhaps you've heard of that word… fun; you should look it up."

"Ah know what fun is," Apple Bloom retorted, "Yer meaning of fun is different and much more ridiculous."

Discord started to strike some poses to show off the outfit that he was wearing, "So tell me, how does this outfit look on me? Too fru-fru like?"

Apple Bloom made a little stuck-up smirk and told him, "Ah don't know, but it makes yer butt look big."

Discord suddenly gasped in slight disgust hearing the words from the filly's mouth. "Well… now who's the meanie?"

Then Apple Bloom focused back on her original objective, "Ah don't have time fer this; can ya tell me where Fluttershy is, please?"

"Ah yes, Fluttershy. She and I had the most wonderful time earlier this morning having some tea and cookies… and some sweet macaroons."

"Wut are… Mac… aroons?" Apple Bloom wondered.

"Sweet little delicate, round cakes," said Discord licking his lips, "so delectable. They also come in some awesome flavors; raspberry, white chocolate, pistachio, apricot, grapefruit… I could go on. You should've seen that spoiled little rabbit when he bit into the pistachio one; it was hilarious!" Discord made a little basket appeared and then pulled out a macaroons, "Want a macaroon."

After hearing what macaroons were, Apple Bloom got distracted a bit and waggin her tail thinking of how good it might taste, "Really? Ah would like to have some…" Then she stopped and realized what she was doing, "W-w-w-wait a minute, stop changin' the subject! Tell me where Fluttershy is already, will ya!"

"Okay, fine," groaned Discord as he tossed away the basket that disappeared in a puff of smoke, "You just missed her a few minutes ago before you arrived here… said something about situating thing with Applejack. She placed me in charge to watch her animal friends while she went; isn't that nice of her?"

"What?!" Apple Bloom shouted, "Why didn't ya just tell me that in the first place?!"

"I was just a bit lonely and you were great company so I just stalled you for a bit to have a bit of fun. Is that ever so wrong?"

Apple Bloom thought for a moment, and then she remembered seeing Discord disguising himself as Fluttershy in the dress he was wearing and she was chuckling a bit, "Well… Ah guess it was a bit amusing see you looking like Fluttershy in a maid dress."

"How about of how I look now?" Discord questioned.

"Uh, no; that looks weird and just plain creepy."

"Say what you want, I think it feels rather comfortable."

"Yeah yeah," said Apple Bloom as she started to walk off, "see ya! It was nice talkin' to ya Ah guess."

But as she was walking off, Discord suddenly felt an unusual feeling go though his body that caught his attention. He felt that something or someone was coming that unlike anything that was unlike anything he's ever witnessed. He stood there stroking his goatee saying, "Oh my, isn't that quite interesting; quite interesting indeed."

Apple Bloom hear him as she turned around and asked, "Wut are ya talking about?"

"Pardon me if I may," said Discord, "but did you ponies at some point in the past receive some unusual guest of the extraterrestrial kind?"

Apple Bloom thought carefully and felt like she knew the answer, but it wouldn't come to her for some reason. "Um... I don't know; Ah'm not sure."

"Is that your final answer?" said Discord changing into a game show host outfit while holding a microphone to the pondering filly.

"Wut are you getting at?" Just then at that moment, Apple Bloom finally remembered. "Wait, Ah just remembered! A while back about a year ago, a couple of aliens visited us, and their names were... Wander and Sylvia; yeah! They helped save us from this other alien that was bad and had a huge army that had Fluttershy hostage; it was intense!"

Discord didn't like the thought of Fluttershy being held hostage; but other than that, he almost wished that he could've witnessed the action. "Ooh, sounds like it was delightfully chaotic."

"Why did ya ask me that anyway?" asked Apple Bloom suspiciously.

"Oh its nothing at all. Just a curious little thought that was taping around in my head."

Discord then lifted up the top of his head to reveal his brain that was tap dancing around complete with a cane and hat. Seeing this caused Apple Bloom to burst out in laughter making her feel less annoyed from earlier.

"Hey, that's kinda funny; a bit bizarre, but funny. Thanks, Discord; Ah needed a good laugh."

Discord bowed down and tipped the top of his head like a hat and said, "Glad to be of service"

"Heh, bye!"

As Apple Bloom went off, Discord placed his top back on and leered up at the sky. Angel came out of cottage and right beside him and looked up at him as Discord stated without looking down, "Ever have the feeling that something very unusual is about to happen? And being the Spirit of Chaos, that's a bit unnerving."

Angel looked up at the sky and then shrugged his shoulders not knowing what Discord meant. But then Discord decided to ignore what he felt for now and changed back into the maids dress complete with a feather duster in hand, "Oh well, back to thy duties."

Angel rolled his eyes as Discord went back in, thinking of how ridiculous he looked… and the fact that he had to look at it.

( _Somewhere in space…_ )

Wander and Sylvia were continuing traveling on the path to their destination that was provided by a magic compass that Wander had. Wander was riding on top of Sylvia while she was using her leg muscles to do all of the running. Sylvia didn't mind though; it was giving her a good exercise. However, Wander was beginning to worry.

"Hey, uh… Sylvia? We've been travelin' on this path for quite a while now. We could rest a bit if ya want. The rest of this sparkly path won't disappear until we get to the end anyway."

"Nah, don't worry about me," said Sylvia as she kept running, "We've only been going for a couple of hours. I still got some steam left in me."

"By the way," said Wander, "since we're goin' back to this planet, you don't think anybody is going to… follow us and almost ruin things again, do ya?"

"What kind of malarkey is that?"

"Ah'm just sayin' that once we get there, it will be nice to be there without someone causin' trouble or holdin' hostages or threatenin' others lives… like last time."

Trying to not lose time, Sylvia just kept on going as she said to him, "Well, I doubt Lord Hater would dare to try and land on that planet any time soon. Heh, that loser would be humiliated all over again. Who else do you think would follow us to ruin things?"

Wander thought hard in his head and thought of a few good candidates. "Well, there's that Awesome shark guy… Emperor Awesome!"

"Ugh… maybe."

"Then there's that charming knight, Sir Brad Starlight!"

"Meh… he's a lost cause."

"Or maybe… EVIL SANDWICH!"

Sylvia just rolled her eyes and shook her head; she was thinking of how a sandwich could ruin their fun. But then, another candidate came in her head, "Wait, there is someone else."

"Who, Sylvia," said Wander, "who?!"

Sylvia' eyes narrowed as she said, "Lil' Bits."

"What?!" Wander shouted, "Sylvia, you crazy Zobornak, that little kitty wasn't evil. She was the cutest little ball of fur I've done ever seen!"

Sylvia just smacked herself in the face hearing Wander still defending Lil' Bits. "Wander, she was a bounty hunter. She mesmerized you with her eyes and tricked you into spoiling her and giving her whatever she wanted. She was going to turn us over to Lord Hater for money to be tortured and possibly killed! You were only lucky that I outsmarted her… not that it was too hard."

"Okay, maybe Ah don't remember much of what happen at the end of our little adventure with Lil' bits," Wander partially admitted, "but Ah'm sure she's not that bad. Maybe she's a little misguided."

Sylvia was about to say something to retaliate Wander's comment, but then calmed down and decided to let it go, "Anyway, I wouldn't worry yourself over this. Hater is not setting foot on that planet again; at least for a while, and not much action has been going on with us lately. I doubt anyone would start trying to track us down now."

All of a sudden while running, Sylvia felt something itching in her fur and was scratching it furiously.

"What's up?" said Wander looking at her curiously, "Ya got a little itchy spot?"

"A little… *Ahhh* but its gone now." Suddenly, Sylvia started to feel the pain of all that running she surging through her legs, "Oh no, I feel my limbs are actually starting to give out." She then slumped down and took a huge sigh, "Maybe now would be a good idea to take a short break."

But as she relaxed, Wander looked ahead of them and gasped with a bright smile. "Maybe you don't have to Sylvia; look!"

Sylvia looked up and suddenly saw the planet they were looking for appear right in front of their eyes from nowhere. Sylvia sat there at a loss for words wondering what she just saw, "What the… how… who…"

"We've made it, Sylvia!" Wander shouted in excitement, "There it is right there! Its just as magnificent as the moment we saw it when we were hurtling to our deaths!"

"But how… how's that possible?!" said Sylvia feeling confused, "I didn't see it at first when I stopped, so why is it... suddenly there now?!"

Wander got up in Sylvia's ear and whispered with his body vibrating, "Maybe because… its magic."

Sylvia groaned and solemnly looked at her friend, "Yeeeeah… well, since its right there, might as well go all the way." She then got up and started to stretch her legs to get some more feeling back into them, "Come on, girls, don't fail me now!" And with great effort, she took off along the path toward the shimmering planet huffing and puffing doing her best to stay strong. As for Wander, he was as hyped up as ever looking forawrd to seeing his pony friends again; and he only got more excited the closer they got to their destination.

"Yeeeeeeehawwww! Equestria, here we come!"


	2. Welcome back, Ya'll!

After dropping by Fluttershy's cottage, Apple Bloom had decided to head back to the farm to inform her sister of being unsuccessful in finding Fluttershy. She found her coming out of the barn pulling out bales of hay, and then she came up to her and told her the good news.

"Hey, Applejack!"

"Oh, hey, Apple Bloom," Applejack responded as she spotted her younger sister, "Um, there's something you need to know."

"Well let me say somethang first. Ah went all the way to Fluttershy's cottage to tell her what ya wanted me to tell her. But when Ah got there, she wasn't there; just that weird goofball, Discord. He was bein' his usual weird self as always; and even though Ah was amused by him just a little, he weirded me out too much dresin' himself in a maids dress. But anyway, Ah came back here to tell ya that just to let ya know. So… what is it that ya wanted to tell me?"

Applejack smiled nervously and scratched her head while saying, "Well, um… ya see…"

Suddenly, Fluttershy came out of the barn nearby after some assisting. She saw Apple Bloom and smiled as she greeted her, "Oh, hey there, Apple Bloom. Were you looking me?"

"Wut… the…"

"Ya see. A.B," said Applejack, "Fluttershy arrived here a few minutes after you left; and when she did, we… sorta talked about our meeting later in the day… the same thing you were suppose to tell her. Heh, sorry."

"You mean Ah took that errand fer you fer nothing?! Ya gotta be kiddin' me!"

Fluttershy felt a little sorry that she wasn't at her house so Apple Bloom didn't go that distance, "So sorry about that, Apple Bloom. If I knew that you were coming me, I would have waited; honest."

"Nah, its okay," Apple Bloom sighed, "Ah needed to stretch out my hooves anyway. A little trot was all Ah needed."

Fluttershy sighed with relief, "Well that's good to hear." As she was taking her up into the sky, she looked back at Appleack and said, "I'm heading back to my cottage, Applejack. I'll see you at the meeting later."

"Sure thang!"

After Fluttershy left, Applejack looked at her little sister with a smirk as she chuckled a bit saying, "So… Discord in a maids dress, huh?"

"Don't ask," Apple Bloom groaned, "he was just bein' himself. But Ah guess Ah'd be lyin' if Ah said that Ah didn't find it a bit amusing."

Placing her hoof around her sister, Applejack said, "Well why don't ya come and help me out gatherin' the rest of the harvested apples. That oughta cheer ya up a bit."

"Yeah, Ah guess."

Suddenly, Applejack heard her big brother, Macintosh call out to her from behind the barn. "Uh… Applejack, ya might want to come and see this."

Applejack was wondering what he was calling her for and whether or not it was for something that was bad or not. Apple Bloom was quite curious herself, so she followed her sister as she came over to where Big Mac was.

"What is it, Big Mac?" said Applejack as she turned the corner to behind the barn.

But then she stopped when she suddenly saw a long patch of some sparkly substance that stretched down over the back of the barn.

"What the hay is that?" Applejack questioned; but Macintosh wasn't quite sure what it was either.

Apple Bloom thought it looked interesting and was reaching her hoof towards it, "Ooh, pretty."

"Hooves off, Apple Bloom," shouted Applejack who pulled her away, "we don't know what that stuff might be. It might be somethin' dangerous."

"Eeyup," Macintosh agreed.

"What; how can somethin' that looks so cute and innocent-like possibly be dangerous?"

"Need Ah remind you of the parasprite incident?"

Apple Bloom remembered that fateful day, and it still gave her chills, "Ugh, that's right."

"Well… whatever it is, it seems to be some kind of pathway that goes straight up into the sky. I hope this doesn't deal with anything that may cause trouble fer us; and at this moment of all moments."

All three of them looked up in the sky and saw the sparkly path that reached up to the heavens, and hopefully Applejack was right. But suddenly, Apple Bloom spotted something that was up in the sky.

"Hey, wait a second," she said squinting her eyes, "Ah think Ah see somethang up there on the path!"

Applejack looked closer and noticed that she saw something too, "Yer right, Apple Bloom, there is somethang up there; but Ah can't quite make it out."

"Ooh, Ah know!"

Suddenly, Apple Bloom zoomed off from the scene and then came back holding a pair of binoculars up to her eyes.

"Wut do ya see?" Applejack asked as her sister was focusing.

But then, Apple Bloom mouth gaped open and she was at a sudden lost for words… until she said, "No way… c-c-could it be? Is it really them?"

"Wut?" said Applejack being curious, "Who do ya see, lil' Sis?"

But Apple Bloom was getting too excited of what she saw that all she could say while hopping up and down was, "Oh mah goodness, it is them! It's really them!"

Applejack was being a little impatient and shouted, "Apple Bloom, tell us who you see already!"

Apple Bloom then calmed down enough to finally say, "Its our friends from outer space, Wander and Sylvia! They've come back!"

That they did; the wandering duo finally arrived and were coming in fast on the now sloped path due to Sylvia's speed.

"There it is, Sylvia!" Wander shouted while pointing downward, "Sweet ol' Apple Acres!"

"Kinda of a coincidence that this path took us exactly where we started from last time," said Sylvia with an arched eye, "but oh well; hang on tight!"

"No way," shouted Applejack to her sister, "do you mean to tell me that yer letter actually reached them?"

"Looks that way," said Macintosh.

"Well maybe it did or maybe it didn't!" said Apple Bloom getting excited again, "But who cares, Wander and Sylvia are back; Ah can't believe it!"

As they all looked up again, they saw the duo coming in fast; and seeing where their path ended, Applejack requested, "Maybe we should move."

The three siblings quickly got out of the way, and Sylvia came sliding down and landed on the ground with an earth-shaking stomp. Sylvia brushed herself off and took a big stretch as she told Wander, "And that's how you stick a landing, my friend."

Wander looked back up behind them and saw that the rest of their magic trail was vanishing. "Check it out, Sylvia. Now that we've reached the end, the path is disappearing… like magic."

"Wander, i swear if you start with that, I will slug you silly."

Suddenly, Wander's ears rung upon hearing someone call his name. "Wander!"

Wander and Sylvia then looked to their side and their main filly friend, Apple Bloom running towards them. Wander smiled brightly and held out his arms as he shouted, "Hey, Apple Bloo… oof!" But he was cut off when Apple Bloom dived into him and both of them landed in the dirt with Apple Bloom on top hugging him tightly.

"This is such a surprise! Ah can't believe that yer actually here… right now!"

After breaking loose from Apple Bloom's hug, Wander smiled proudly and said, "Well Ah couldn't break mah promise, now could I!"

"*Ahem*," said Sylvia from behind them, "You know, I'm here too. Doesn't that count as something?"

"Oh, s-sorry," said Apple Bloom as she came over to Sylvia and gave her a hug, "How ya doin', Sylvia?"

Sylvia just smiled and hugged her back, "Nice to see ya too, kido."

Suddenly, Applejack made her way back over to the area to greet them herself, "So, you two finally came back just like ya promised… even if it has been almost a year."

"Applejack!" shouted Wander with delight, "Nice to see ya!"

"Ah take it that you guys are here because of Apple Bloom's letter, right?"

"Exactly!" said Wander, "If it wasn't for that letter, Ah'm afraid we wouldn't couldn't have kept our promise just yet."

"Yeah, it's true," said Sylvia, "We probably would've been lazing about somewhere right about now… it was a slow run for us for the past couple of weeks."

Apple Bloom was jumping up and down finding out that her plan worked, "Ah knew it! Ah knew that was the reason! Oh, we have so much to catch up on; Ah can't wait wait!"

"Me too!" Wander agreed.

"Say, uh… I know we just got here and everything," said Sylvia as went up to Applejack, "but I'm pretty famished from traveling. You wouldn't happen to have… y-you know?"

Applejack looked down as Sylvia pointed down to her stomach that was lightly growling. She chuckled and answered, "Say no more, Ah got ya covered."

As Applejack went off to the orchard to fetch Sylvia some apples, Sylvia noticed her brother, Macintosh nearby pulling some bales of hay. She sorta strutted her way to him after he stopped and looked at him with a sly look and said, "Hey, handsome; wat sup?"

Big Mac just looked at her sweating a few drops as he thought to himself, 'Nope.'

After a few minutes of arriving, Wander and Sylvia went into the barn with Aple Bloom and her siblings. There while Sylvia was munching on some apples to fill her belly, Wander explained everything that happened that led them to this point.

"So that's how ya two got here!" said Apple Bloom, "That's amazing! Who would've thought that some alien mailer would treat mah letter so special-like."

"Surprised us too," said Sylvia as she was delving deep into the sweet taste of one of the farm's apple, "Mmm! Sweet mother of zorbnork, these apples are good!"

"So what made ya decide to try and send us a letter the way that you did?" Wander questioned towards Apple Bloom.

"It was just somethin' that came to me a few months back. One day Ah was thinkin' about you guys and how much fun we had. And then Ah had an interestin' thought that Ah could somehow write a letter and then send it up in space. And then maybe you two would find it one day and then come back once ya got it."

"But how did you get it into space in the first place?" said Sylvia.

"Twilight helped. She was kind enough to try and use her magic to try and transport it there. It did take about 4 or 5 tries though; and about two of those tries did backfire and caused the letter to burn up in the atmosphere causing me to write the letter again… but in the end, it finally worked! And in the process, Twilight felt pretty proud of herself"

"Twilight was a real friend to do that just fer her," said Applejack, "That's our Princess of Friendship."

Apple Bloom was then curious about the adventures Wander and Sylvia had as she asked, "So did ya have many adventures ever since you left last time?"

"Plenty!" Wander admitted, "Where do Ah even start? We made more new friends, battle more dangers, and faced many perilous challenges! In other words, the same stuff as usual. But you know... Ah can help but think that there might be someone out there more powerful and even more dangerous than anything that we've ever faced; like a plot twist in a sequel or somethin'."

While they all felt of what Wander say was weird, Applejack just stated, "Well things have changed here too, and a lot has happened. As a matter of fact, you two came at a perfect time!"

"Oh really?" said Sylvia slyly, "Care to explain?"

"There's a celebration being held up in Canterlot tomorrow, and we're all just preparin' for this big event."

Once again, Wander's eyes lit up after hearing what Apple Bloom said, "Wait… Canterlot… as in the place where you told us the two Royal Sisters live! That Canterlot?!"

Sylvia smirked and said, "And here we go."

"That's right," Applejack answered, "Tomorrow is Princess Luna's birthday and she decided to celebrate it by holding a celebration extravaganza on the Canterlot Palace grounds and is inviting anypony in Equestria to join... unless you're a troublemaker."

Apple Bloom was getting excited herself just talking about it, "There's going to be food, rides, entertainment… ya know, the usual fun stuff! Me and mah friends can't wait!"

Wander zipped up in front of Sylvia feeling all excited as usual making sure he heard what he heard. "Do ya hear all of this, Sylvia?! There's goin' to be a huge birthday celebration and everyone's invited! That means us too! There's no doubt about it, we have to go! We would be stupid not to go! You said you hoped that there was something happenin' here and you were right! Oh, Ah'm gettin' happy feet!"

Wander hearing about a party or some kind of celebration was like a puppy getting a brand new toy. Sylvia knew this well and understood that there was no way to change his mind of it otherwise, "Well, I believe Wander has made up his mind; so there no need for me to go against it. We are definitely going to that celebration."

"Hooray!" Wander shouted in joy, "Finally we're going to see the two royal pony sisters! Ah can't wait!"

"Ah can't wait to tell the Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo that you two are back," said Apple Bloom, "and that you're coming with us tomorrow!"

After gulping down another apple, Sylvia got up and stretched her body as she said, "Well, it was nice lounging about here for a bit, Wander. Why don't we go into the main town. I bet you're dying to see the other ponies here again."

"Am Ah ever; and Ah know exactly who Ah want to see next… Fluttershy!"

"Really? For a second there Ah thought that you were going to mention that hyper pink one. But hey… whatever floats your boat."

Apple Bloom came up to those two and told them, "Aw, yer going off already?"

"Of course," said Wander with a commanding voice, "we can't leave the others out of the dark of us returning. Our presence must be known!"

"Okay!" Apple Bloom responded as she suddenly ran off, "Ah'll help you a bit by tellin' my crusader friends!"

" You do that," said Sylvia as the young filly exited the barn, "see you later then! Man, that little filly is as energetic as I remembered."

Meanwhile, Applejack continued to do her work around the barn stating, "Well Ah'm just going to finish up things around here. You two have fun, and hope you enjoy your stay here again."

"Will do!" shouted Wander as he hopped on Sylvia's back.

"See ya later, handsome," said Sylvia as she and Wander past him going out of the barn.

Applejack chuckled at her brother saying to him, "Oh, brother, is there any creature you can't charm?"

Wander were on their way outside the farm grounds to travel to Fluttershy's cottage. Wander was kicking back and relaxing feeling great about being back on this planet. "Isn't this great, Sylvia?! Here we are in Equestria once again, so far everything is just as wonderful as Ah I remembered it!"

"That's right, pal," Sylvia admitted, "Greeting old friends, an upcoming party celebration, relaxation... and no one will dare bother us down here." Suddenly, Sylvia had to stop to scratch herself again felling an irritating itch. "Argh, there's that darn itch again!"

"Here," said Wander lending his hands, "allow me to get that fer ya."

Sylvia felt a lot better to have someone else get her itch then doing it herself. She thumped her leg rapidly feeling relaxed, "Oooh yeah… right there. A little to the left… yeah, that's the spot."

But just then while Wander was working his magic, he suddenly stopped when he felt his fingers go across something in Sylvia's fur. He picked up what he felt and looked at it seeing that it was a small metal chip. "Hmm, wut's this?"

"Um… why did you stop?" said Sylvia as she leered back at Wander.

"Check this out, Sylvia. Ah found this stuck in your fur! Probably what was makin' ya itch all this time."

Wander handed the object to Sylvia who grabbed it and looked at it very curiously, "What the... some kind of metal chip?" But she soon just threw it to the side ignoring what it was completely. "Eh, probably just a piece of some space junk; no big deal." She continued on the path they were on as Sylvia requested, "Now, uh… would you mind doing that scratch thing again?"

The cute, adorable but deadly assassin, Lil' Bits had used a signal from a tracking bug that she planted on Sylvia to track her Wander to wherever they went. Using a mini ship that she borrowed from Lord Hater, she followed the signal to a planet that seemed strange to her. But that didn't worry her as she just smiled and chuckled to herself.

"Excewent."

After getting situated, she pulled up a holo-screen to once again communicate with Hater and Peepers on her progress.

"Well," said Hater imaptiently, "what do you have to report?"

"I fowowed the signal of the bug that I pwanted on that dumb Zbownak, and it wed me stwaight to thew destination… just as I pwanned. And you had the newve to doubt me and my cwever instincts."

"Nice work," said Peepers feeling impressed, "I for one never doubted you for a second."

Hater was impressed too, but not by too much; he just wanted to have confirmation of Lil' Bits' findings. "Yeah, good for you. So where did they go?"

"After cawefuwy fowowing their cowodinates, their signal has wed me to this pwanet." She then turned the screen to face towards the ship's front window, "It seems a bit stwange though; I've never seen it befowe, but that won't stop me fwom pewsuing my pwey."

Hater and Peepers saw the bright and colorful planet that was in Lil' Bits' view; but it soon hit them of what that planet was… and they began to freak out.

"No… no… i-is that… no," said Hater, "it can't be! Nooooooooo!"

"There's no way!" said Peepers, "Not that planet; anything but that planet! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Lil' Bits was looking at those two arching her eye not understanding of why they were freaking out. "Well you two seem to be jumpy aww of a sudden. You've heawd of this pwanet or something?"

"Heard of it," said Peepers, "we've experienced it firsthand! That planet may look like an easy place to invade, but its an evil dictator's nightmare!"

"How so?" said Li' Bits feeling curious.

"We followed those two nuisances there once and planned to take it over in the process," Hater explained, "But then… these creatures… the inhabitants, they're just too powerful!"

Hearing this explanation from Hater, Lil' Bits was beginning to question her next decision on whether or not to go after her target. "What were they? Giant swamp cwocidiwes? Some ugwy winged biwd monster? A putwid, acid spitting muwit-eyed abomination I don't know about."

"No, none of that," Hater claimed, "They're… they're… PONIES!"

Lil' Bits suddenly just stood there staring at Hater and Peepers weirdly feeling confused; but she then fell down on the ground in a fit of laughter

"Why are you laughing?!" Hater shouted at her.

Lil' Bits soon calmed down and looked back at Hater with a smirk, "Well, excuse me if I find the fact that Word Hater, one who cwaims to be the most evil dictator in the univewse, is afwaid of ponies to be compwetly hiwawious."

"This is no joke! Those ponies are more powerful than they look! They have these insane magical abilities that rival even my power! Its unreal man!"

Lil' Bits just rolled her eyes and thought to herself, 'I doubt he is even the most powerful and evil being in the univewse anyway. He's too full of himself.'

"L-l-look, we're not saying that you can't handle yourself or anything;" said Peepers hesitantly, "what we're saying is… just wait until Wander and Sylvia leave the planet. Then you can pursue them as much as you want. You understand, right?"

Lil' Bits slammed her little fist on the dash panel and stared at Hater and Peepers intensely making only Peepers slightly jump in fright, "Oh pwease. Being scawed out of your wits just because you were beaten once by some dumb pony magic; in which case you pwobably underestimated them anyway? No, you two are being nothing but a paiw of wimps."

"What did you call us?!" shouted Hater.

"Get this stwaight, Word Hater. I've come too faw to wedeem myself fwom my last mishap to tuck my tail between my wegs and cower away. I will captuwe Wander and Sywvia and then dewiver them to you to cowect my rewawd; and no pansy wittle ponies is going to wuin that chance! Do I make mysewf cwear?"

Hater and Peepers were quite shocked on just how determined Lil' Bits was to take revenge on their #1 enemies; but perhaps she had the necessary skills to complete the mission… and better her than them.

"Alright, fine," said Hater solemnly, "If you still want to go through with this, then be my guess."

"Her funeral I guess," said Peeper softly.

However, Lil' Bits still heard him and hissed, "What was that?!"

"Ah, uh… nothing, nothing at all!" said Peepers alarmingly, "I-I-I was… j-just saying… uh… good luck!"

Peepers then turned their screen off with Lil' Bits still standing there with an angered expression. But then, the screen turned back on by Hater to tell her, "And just to let you know that it was peepers being scared of you and not me."

"M-me… scared of her;" said Peepers hesitantly, "preposterous! Heh, wh-why would I be scared of…"

Lil' Bits then stared at Peepers while flashing her claws and hissing harshly at him. He screamed and panicked turning the screen off once again.

"Idiots."

Lil' Bits looked down at the planet in front of her thinking over what Hater said to her. But she wasn't going to let any of it scare her. "I don't know why this planet has those two shaking in their boots, but thewe's no way that I'm going to wet some coworful, magical ponies get in the way… of my money."

Wander and Sylvia followed their set path from Sweet Apple Acres and eventually came upon Fluttershy's cottage. Everything was as they remembered except the fact that there were a lot more animals around the place then there was last time they were there. Wander made no hesitation as he went up to the front door and knocked.

"Knock knock, Miss Fluttershy! Guess who's back?! Ah just can't wait to see ya again!"

"Wouldn't it be ironic if it turned out that she's not at the cottage… again?" Sylvia stated.

"Don't be silly! She is here; Ah just know it!" And right on cue, they saw the doorknob turning and the door was beginning to open. "See, right on time. Sometimes ya just have to give them time to get to the door." But as Wander turned around to greet who he figured was Fluttershy, "Surprise, Miss Flutter… whoa!" instead he saw a different creature; a tall creature whose body was made up different animal parts like a dragon tail and a pony head.

The creature caught Sylvia off guard as well, "Holy… what?!"

"Well well, what do we have here?" the creature said, "A couple of distant travelers?"

"Yeah, we are!" said Wander suddenly looking amazed by the creature's appearance, "By the way… you are not Miss Shy."

"Indeed I'm not, Discord is my name." Discord knew of them already and also knew they weren't of this world; which why they were part of what he sensed in his chaos aura earlier, "So, you two must be Wander and Sylvia; I've been expecting you."

"Hold on a second;" said Sylvia suspiciously, "how do you know who we are? We didn't say anything yet."

"Maybe he's psychic!" said Wander; and then he looked up at Discord with a wide grin. "What am Ah thinkin' about right now?!"

Discord looked down at him and then smirked as he snapped his fingers… causing a moderate-sized bowl of ice cream to appear in front of him; but it wasn't just any kind of ice cream.

"A snarggleberry lemonade ice cream sundae!" Wander shouted in shock, "He is psychic!" He then started grabbing handfuls of the ice cream and was enjoying it being careful of not getting brain freeze.

"No way;" said Sylvia being a bit freaked out, "only I know that's his most favorite ice cream flavor… and he made that decision just yesterday!"

Discord chuckled and told her, "Oh my dear sweet alien, there's many things you don't about me."

"We don't know **anything** about you."

"Well then congratulations;" said Discord while holding a scooping ladle with some of the same ice cream in it, "here's your chance to get the… **scoop** … on everything about moi. Heh, see what I did there?"

After finishing the ice cream, Wander wiped his and said to Sylvia, "This guy is awesome! Something tells me we'll get along great!"

"How wonderful," Sylvia groaned; she was getting a unusual vibe from this creature.

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice from behind him, "Hey, Discord, who's at the door?"

"Someone I believe you've already met," said Discord ash he stepped to the side.

It was Fluttershy and her jaw dropped suddenly seeing Wander Sylvia at her doorstep. Wander waved his hand shouting , "Hiya!"

"W-W-Wander? S-S-Sylvia?" said Fluttershy.

"S'up?" said Sylvia with a smirk, "You're speechless, right?"

Fluttershy was at a loss for words seeing her extraterrestrial friends again in front of her eyes. She walked up to them saying, "This is… such a surprise. I had no idea that you two would be here after all of this time… and on today of all days."

"You mean the celebration thing, right?" said Wander.

"That's right. Oh wow, I guess this also means that Apple Bloom's trick worked; that's amazing! Um… but you did make sure that no evil baddie followed you this time like last time, right?"

"Yep," said Sylvia with assurance, "We can absolutely say that no one bad, mean or evil has followed us here."

Suddenly, Discord stuck his head in between their space and said, "Or have they?" They all looked at him weirdly wondering what he was doing. He just chuckled as he pulled away, "I'm sorry, it was too hard to resist."

"I guess you two have already met Discord," said Fluttershy nervously.

"How could we not?" said Sylvia leering at Discord, "Its not exactly hard to see a mumble jumbled-up animal weirdo."

"Now now, that's a little harsh," said Discord, "Be careful of how you speak to the master of chaos."

After hearing what he said, a small light bulb went off in Sylvia's head remembering something Fluttershy and her friends told her and Wander of their past. "Wait a minute; Discord... spirit of chaos? Now I remember! Isn't he one of those evil megalomaniacs that you and the other girls mentioned to us about that you faced and had to take down?!"

"Um… yeah, he is," Fluttershy calmly admitted.

"Then what the heck is he doing here… in your cottage?!"

"Silly Sylvia; don't ya remember?" said Wander, "They said that this guy is changed. Isn't that right?"

"That is absolutely right." said Discord in an innocent manner wearing a halo over his head. "Its true that that I used to be an evil and diabolical tyrant that planned to plunge this world into pure chaos, but that's in the past now. Thanks to Fluttershy and the others, I've been reformed, changed, turned over a new leaf. I no longer feel the need to use my abilities to cause chaotic mischief… the evil kind anyway. Hee hee."

"Or have you?" said Sylvia copying Discord's quote from earlier.

"Oh he has," said Fluttershy with a little smile, "He's been a big help in a lot of things recently. He even helped us a bit in defeating a powerful foe that we fought against recently named Tirek. Okay, maybe he was tricked and was persuaded to join his side first even though we gave him our trust, but he learned his lesson and realized his mistake. Isn't that right, Discord?"

"That's right; now I'm a complete angel."

Hearing that Discord had backslid once after he had supposedly changed made Sylvia to be even more cautious of him than she was already. "I highly doubt that. You ain't fooling anyone, buddy."

Discord appeared on her back in Wander's size and then hugged her around her neck telling her, "You have such boastful attitude; and you called me buddy too. We're going to get along just fine."

"Get off of me!" Sylvia shouted as she launched him off of her.

Just then, Fluttershy's bunny friend, Angel had hopped onto scene and became a bit startled suddenly seeing Wander and Sylvia.

"Hiya, Angel!" said Wander as he bent down Angel's level, "Remember us?! You're still as cute as a button!"

Angel suddenly smiled and wiggled his tail as Wander petted him on his head. He was definitely glad to see him again. Suddenly, there was a *Ding* sound like some kind of timer.

"Sounds like the lemon cookies are done." aid Discord suddenly appearing in front of them again in a apron. He snapped his fingers to make a tray of lemon cookies appear in his hand, "Would you two like some?"

"The Master of Chaos… is making lemon cookies?" said Sylvia arching her eye, "Now I've seen everything."

"Is it wrong for one such as me to have a simple hobby? I think not."

"His hobby is delicious!" said Wander munching on one of the cookies.

Fluttershy felt that her already great day was now even better with Wander and Sylvia here again, but then she suddenly noticed the time on her clock in her cottage and knew she had go somewhere, "Well again, its nice to see you two back here, and Ponyville will love to see you two again too. I was just about to make my way to the main town. Care to join me?"

"Ah don't know;" said Wander poking Discord's leg, "Ah want to hang out with this guy."

"I don't," said Sylvia, "Something about him just rubs me the wrong way... like he's up to know good."

"I would love to have company," said Discord, "but you could always come by again later if you wish. Go see your friends; don't let me hold you back."

"In that case, we would love to accompany you, Miss Shy! So where are ya headed exactly?"

"Well… first I just wanted to stop by the garden shop for some supplies, and then to Twilight's Castle for a very important meeting."

"Hold on… did you just say that your friend Twilight has a castle now?!" said Sylvia in shock, "What happened to her tree house place?"

"Its a long story, but I can tell you on the way. Just wait till the others see that you're here; they'll be so excited."

"Ah know Ah would be!" said Wander feeling excited to see Twilight's new castle.

Sylvia looked over at the lemon cookies that Discord was holding and sudden had a sweet tooth feeling in her belly. She idly went over to him and said, "Hey, uh… I guess I'll take one of those… lemon thingies of yours… or five."

Discord smirked and gladly gave her five of his cookies, "See, I told you we would be friends. Trust is always the first the step."

"Keep dreaming," said Sylvia leering at him while munching on a cookie, "I just wanted something sweet in my belly."

Wander and Sylvia then took their leave with Fluttershy for their next destination; the main town of Ponyville. Discord stood there at the doorway of Fluttershy's cottage waving at the visitors wishing them luck, "It was nice meeting you two!"

He lightly smirked as they went off knowing what was possibly in store for them. But suddenly, Angel went up to Discord and was giving him a stern look while crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"Oh don't give me that look," said Discord, "So what if I didn't tell them? You want me to ruin their sweet reunion moment with this world? What kind of monster do you think I am?"

Angel just rolled his eyes and sighed feeling aggravated.

"Lighten up, bunny boy;" Discord said to him ruffling up some of his fur on his head, "let's just allow this whole ordeal to carry out the way it was meant to be. Besides, heh heh… it might be fun."


	3. Assassin's Arrival

Moments later after filling in with Lord Hater, Lil' Bits carefully descended upon the planet that she found. She landed her ship in a cluster trees nearby where her tracker's signal was and even cloaked it so she wouldn't be spotted. After taking the necessary precautions, she ventured out away from her ship's hidden location; carrying her bag of surprises and following the signal of her tracker. She soon found herself amongst a field of apple trees knowing that she was getting close.

"Just wook at this place; appwe twees as faw as the eyes can see. What is this, an appwe farm?" Suddenly feeling curious, Lil' Bits swiped an apple from one of the trees and tasted it. Her eyes suddenly went wide as she savored what she was tasting and then swallowed. She looked at the rest of the apple in her hand in amazement; but then she just shook it off as she continued to eat it, "N-n-not bad. Its not wike I haven't tasted an apple before."

Lil' Bits continued to follow the trail that her tracking device was taking focusing on her true goal. "I'm getting cwoser. Soon, I'll finawy get my wevenge and get what I want. I won't wet what happened wast time happen to me again."

 _After twicking that Hater with my cute wooks and escaping fwom his towtuwe for faiwing him, I took some time to think things over… and to give him time to coow down. Once I was weady, I came back to him pweading for a second chance to capture his enemies. But as expected, he wasn't vewy happy to see me._

"Well well, look who came crawling back… and without an invitation!"

"Pwease, Word Hater; couwd you just give me another chance to hunt down your two most wanted enemies and brwing them to you for their bounties?"

"Hmmm… what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah; forget it! You had your chance and failed miserably! Watch Dogs… take out the trash."

 _I was suddenwy suwounded by Hater's henchmen who were fixed to fowow orders and thwow me out. I twied to be nice, but now I had to show my nasty side. They all thought that they had the advantage because of their numbers, but I took them aww out before they all knew what hit them. The look on Hater's face was pwiceless._

"What the…!"

 _Sure… I was being crazy, but I was despewate. There was no way that I was going to take no for an answer._

"Wisten, Word Hater; I twied to ask nicewy, but I guess you wanted your whole wrew to be knocked out. I wished to twy and captuwe Wander and Sywvia for their bounties again. I pwomise you… I won't fail this time."

 _Hater wooked quite impwessed of how I took out aww of his men at once. Either they let their guawd down or they were weally weak._

"Wow, so… you're really determined to collect those two's bounties, aren't you?"

"It's not just about the bounty anymore, it's awso now pewsonal. I will not awow that stubborn zbornak, Sywvia to get away with making me wook wike a fool! Once I captuwe her, it will be aww the sweeter."

 _Pwetty soon… I got the answer I wanted._

"Fine, you can have another chance since you're so eager to do so. But just remember… bring both of them to me alive; that includes Sylvia as well. Understand that?"

"Thank you so much, Word Hater. This time I pwomise… you won't be disappointed."

"And what I said then was 100% positive. If I don't catch my pwey this time, I don't desewve to be a bounty hunter. I'ww get those two no matter what."

Lil' Bits kept following the signal's path past more fields of Apple Trees; enough that almost made her sick to her stomach. But then she eventually atop a small hill; and from there, she suddenly caught the sight of a 2 story house and a single farmhouse; she couldn't believe it.

"N-no way; this is an apple fawm! You've got to be kidding me. Well… never mind that, Wander and Sywvia must be down thewe somewhere. They can't hide fwom me now."

Lil' Bits smirked as she slowly went down to the farm grounds and was looking around for any signs of her target. But so far she had no luck.

"Whewe the heck awe they? Work, ya dawn wadar!"

But suddenly, she heard some heavy steps coming in her direction. A huge shadow was approaching Lil' Bits' location and lightly startled her. Trying not to draw too much attention to herself, she hid under a nearby wagon and watched as she suddenly saw a huge, red stallion with a light-orange mane walk by.

"Th-th-that's… a **big** … pony." she said staring amazement, "He looks... kinda hunky too." She then shook her head to clear her mind, "Ugh, what am I doing?! This is no time to google over creatures I don't even know." After a few seconds, the stallion she saw was gone and she was free to come out of hiding, "Okay the coast is clear." She then to wander around the farm until her tracker took her into a certain direction, "About time it works properly. Based on this, Wander and Sylvia went down this path. looks like we're back on track."

She just stood there showing an evil smile feeling great of her soon to be accomplishment. But just then, another shadow sudden loomed over Lil' Bits body. She froze as she suddenly hear a lowly growl that sounded so familiar to her ears. "Oh no." She slowly turned around and her entire body went white as she saw a brown and white collie looking down at her baring her fangs. "Eep."

With one mighty bark, the dog sent Lil' Bits running for her life. She screeched as the dog was chasing her; but Lil' Bits was not thinking clearly and wasn't even striking back. "A dog! Why did there have to be a dog here?!"

Eventually, she ran up a nearby tree to escape from the dog and was clinging to a branch with her body vigorously shaking with fright. The dog had its paws up against the tree's trunk while continuing to bark at the quivering cat. But then the same stallion that she saw earlier came walking up to the dog to settle it down.

"What's up, Winona girl? Ya barkin' at and chasin' them squirrels again?"

The dog, Winona wagged her tail and was pointing her nose towards the top of the tree. The stallion smiled and guided her away from the tree towards the barn.

"Well come on, its time to feed ya anyway."

Lil' Bits was still clinging on the tree feeling freaked out but also angered of her situation. "Wh-why... d-d-did I run away like that? I could've taken care of that situation easily. Man, I hate dogs."

When the coast was clear, she came back down still slightly shaking, but then she just shook it off and continued to follow the signal trail. As she went down the trail, the signal got stronger and stronger; and pretty soon, she was finally on top of the signal.

"Finawy, I have them now. I shouwd be wight where they awe wight about… now."

Lil' Bits looked around and saw no one nearby. Just the dirt trail and some trees. She was becoming a bit impatient again wondering where Wander and Sylvia were.

"What; this can't be wight," she said tapping on her tracker screen, "According to this, they should be wight here; but I don't see them!" She threw the tracker down and groaned, "Where are they?! They have to be here; but… where?!"

Just then at the corner of her eye, Lil' Bits spotted something glimmering on the side of the path. She went over to it, and her eyes went wide upon seeing what it was.

"No way… it can't be…"

But it was. She picked it up and saw that it was the same tracking bug that she planted on Sylvia. Her paw shook, and her eyes went narrow feeling her body tense up. and then she just shouted out in frustration…

"Are ya fweaking kidding me?! I put this on that stubborn beast for nothing?! Unbewievable!"

But suddenly, she began to pick up a strong scent from the bug and then picked up the scent in the air that led a trail in front.

"Heh, I fweaked out so much that I awmost fowgot that I have this baby. I'll just sniff them out." She took a little sniff on the ground, then a sly smile came on her face as she picked up the trail, "I got you now, Sywvia."

Meanwhile… Wander and Sylvia were following and walking with Fluttershy who was on her way to the main town of Ponyville. On the way there, she told them in short of the huge conflict they had against one who could have been their toughest opponent yet. Wander kinda wished that he was there to witness that huge occasion, but Sylvia on the other hand was kinda that they did missed it. She figured that they would have gotten in the way anyway.

Before long, they made it to the town and seeing it again brought a huge smile on Wander's face. Seeing the many faces of the town again wandering, he suddenly stood up top of Sylvia's head and shouted with a mighty voice…

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Ponyville!"

"Oh boy," said Sylvia.

"Yer favorite intergalactic space duelin' wanderers have returned! Shower us with yer praise as much as you want."

Everyone that was nearby suddenly came over to Wander and Sylvia to greet them feeling glad that they were back.

"Yeah… yeah, we're back;" said Sylvia with a slight smile, "no big deal." She then felt a few little foals grab and tug on her tail from behind. She yelped a bit being caught of guard, and then looked back at them, "Hey, watch the tail; you don't see me wanting to pull on yours, do ya?"

As everyone around them were trying to say hi to them, Wander stated, "Please please, contain your enthusiasm. There's plenty of love and admiration to go around!"

"Speak for yourself," said Sylvia as she held up her tail to Wander seeing some foals attached to it.

Pretty soon after most of the resident were clearing out, the Mayor of Ponyville approached the space duo wearing a light smile, "I see that you two have returned. Its quite nice to see you two again."

"It a pleasure to be back, Miss Mayor Mare… um, mam'." said Wander tipping his hat to her.

"Yeah, its good to be back," said Sylvia as she dusted off her tail, "but maybe you should put a restraining order on some of those foals while we're here."

The Mayor just chuckled feeling that Sylvia was joking around, "Well, make yourselves welcome here. I'm sure Twilight and the others will be happy to see you two."

"Later, Mayor!"

Fluttershy smiled seeing what was happening and felt pleased that everyone was treating Wander and Sylvia like their own kind and was showering them with friendship. "It definitely seems that everypony here hasn't forgotten you two. Your presence here from before definitely made a huge impact on all of us."

"How exactly;" stated Sylvia, "Wander's little dedicated banjo number, or the fact that we led our number one enemy here and had him cause a lot of mayhem?"

"Um… b-both, I guess," said Fluttershy nervously, "B-b-but don't worry about what happened by accident, the fact is that you guys helped us out to send that bad guy packing. We think nothing less of you guys than what we thought before."

As they all walked down deeper into the town, Wander and Sylvia suddenly noticed the burned and charred remains of a tree house.

"Um… isn't that…" Sylvia started to say hesitantly.

But she didn't have to finish her sentence as Fluttershy responded, "Yeah, Twilight's old library; well… what's left of it… a-after what happened."

Wander was pretty shocked himself seeing the place destroyed. "Man, this Tirek guy sure must have been a real monster. What kind of bein' would destroy such a vast place of knowledge?"

"The kind of being that threatens all of Equestria I guess," Sylvia answered.

Suddenly, Fluttershy's face lit back up as she saw her destination up ahead. "Ah, there's the flower shop. I'm buying a bouquet of flowers as a birthday present for Princess Luna. I'm sure she'll love it."

Sylvia was abit unsure of that fact. "Are you sure a bouquet of flowers will be a good enough present for a full blown princess who probably has a lot of royalty-like stuff already?"

"Of course it will be, Sylvia!" Wander exclaimed, "Any present is a good present… as long as it comes from the heart."

"And I had a feeling that you were going to say that; fair enough."

After walking in the store, Fluttershy walked up to the store owner who knew exactly what she needed. "Ah, here for you flower bouquet order?"

"Indeed I am."

"I'm on it!"

As that went on, Wander was looking all around the shop feeling shocked and attracted to all of the flowers that he saw. "Wow, look at all of these different flowers! Red ones, blue ones, yellow ones, green ones, black ones, purple ones, white ones, and… even some that I don't even know about!"

Fluttershy overheard his excitement and decided to tell him, "Yes, well… did you know that there are over 400,000 types of flower species? That's what I heard anyway."

"400,000!? Wow, that's amazing!"

"If you think that's amazing," said Sylvia with an impressed smirk, "try putting that number with the different flower species that we've seen across the galaxy. You'd need a book the size of Pluto to fit all of those names in."

The little group of friends were buying their time in the shop waiting or Fluttershy's order to come. But then, Wander and Sylvia heard another familiar voice call out to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, darling; I thought I saw you come in here… to get your present for Princess Luna no doubt."

"Hey, Rarity," said Fluttershy with a smile, "nice to see you."

"And what this I see," said Rarity with her eyes gleaming, "I am I the only one seeing our dear friends from the cosmos here again?"

"Nope, they're here alright. Pretty amazing, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is. How long has it been; almost a year? Its so wonderful to see you two again."

"And its a pleasure to see you again too," said Wander while tipping his hat yet again, "mam!"

"You two wouldn't happen to be planning to go to the birthday celebration of Luna in Canterlot, would you?" Rarity questioned to them.

"We sure are!" Wander shouted, "Attending and having a bajillion of fun at parties is our specialty!"

"Kinda like your pink pony friend," said Sylvia smirking, "Heh, am I right?"

"I'll say;" said Rarity, "although I'm not sure who could be more excited to attend. Pinkie or your friend here."

Sylvia shook her head and denied that thought. "Lets try not to dwell on that fact."

After a while, the store owner came to Fluttershy with her order. After giving it to her, she complimented to her, "Thanks for coming, and do come again."

"I will," said Fluttershy as the owner went away. She then looked over at the others and stated, "Well, I done here. I guess we should head towards the castle. I'm sure the others are already waiting for us; and I'm sure they'll be glad to see you two as well."

"Guess its time to see what this new castle is all about; eh, wander?" said Sylvia.

"You bet it is, Sylvia! By the way, Miss Fluttershy, that is one lovely bouquet of flowers ya got there. Princess Luna is sure to shower you with her praise! Ooh, you should also give her chocolates to go with it as well! You can't go wrong with flowers and chocolates!"

Fluttershy chuckled from Wander's charming nature and just told him, "Well… I'll think about it."

As they were making their way to Twilight' Castle, Rarity looked at Wander and Sylvia and stated in a serious tone, "By the way, I should let you two know that if that evil space jerk from last time ever shows his face here again, we will personally remind him of why he should never ever face against us. These hooves aren't afraid to get a little dirty… most of the time."

"Well I don't think we have anything to worry about this time," said Fluttershy, "No enemy of theirs is going to ruin our fun; right?"

"Darn right!" said Sylvia, "Although, even if someone did follow us here again," she then held up her hand into tight fists, "these babies would get the job done just fine. Heh, yeah."

"Heh, talking about violence and beating up other that truly deserve it to make yourself feel better;" said Wander, "that's Sylvia for you."

Rarity just smiled and shook head at the wandering duo, "Of course it is, darling."

While Wander and Sylvia were about to meet the rest of their friends, Lil' Bits was still back in the forest trying to track her target's whereabouts. She expected to find them by now, but she was now stuck sniffing the ground and the air just to follow Sylvia's scent. The trail eventually brought her to Fluttershy's cottage where she saw different creatures life lounging about… none of which she was looking for.

"What is this pwace," she softly said to herself, "some kind of animaw sanctuawy? They don't wook vewy bwight apawt fwom other species that I have seen or encountewed."

She looked around the whole area trying to see if she could continue to follow Sylvia's scent, but there was too many other animal scents around for her to concentrate and focus on it.

"Dang it, I wost the scent among these mongerels. Stupid sanctuay place." She then sighed and said, "Well… those two have definatewy been thwough here; that's for cewtain. But now I have to mannuawy go around until I can pick up the scent again. Ugh, darn it aww!"

Suddenly, Lil' Bits turned around and noticed that a certain bunny was glaring at her; tapping his feet and feeling suspicious of her presence. Lil' Bits scoffed at him and said, "What awe you looking at, ya stupid, disgusting wabbit cweatuwe?"

Angel dashed towards her feeling angered by her insult and was going to take her down. But when he got close enough, all Lil' Bits did was step to the side and stretched out her leg causing Angel to trip over it and flew right into the nearby pond. After smirking a bit, Lil Bits was making her way to get away from her present location to continue her mission.

"Enough, of this; I'm suddenwy getting annoyed of this pwace aweady."

But just when she was about to leave, a puff of smoke suddenly appeared in front of her blocking her path. When it cleared, in front of her was a tall and demented looking creature; the Draconequus, Discord. He looked down at the alien cat and said, "Well hello there, you cute little thig."

"Ahh!" shouted Lil' Bits freaking out, "A giant fweakish mumbwle jumbwled mixed-up monster!"

"I prefer the name Draconequus, thank you very much," Discord responded, "In any case, you seem a little lost."

"Me, wost?!" Lil' Bits protested while getting herself together, "Heh, I'm not wost; I'm just… figuwing my way awound this stupid pwace."

"Now now, Lil' Bits, it's not healthy to lie like that; heh… but it can be a little fun."

Just then, Lil' Bits' eyes went wide seeing that this creature that he never met somehow knew about her. "Hey, how do you know my name, ya fweak?!" She then took out a laser gun from the bag on her back and pointed it at Discord, "Start tawking!"

But he was gone; mysteriously vanished. However, he suddenly peered his head from the spout of the gun and stared back at her. "You know, you shouldn't point dangerous weapons all willynylly like that; its quite rude."

"Ahh, what the…"

Lil' Bits swung her gun flinging Discord out of it, and he landed back on the ground on his own two feet. "The name is Discord, I can sense that you're not from around here… or of this world for that matter."

"What's it matter to you?" Lil' Bits brooded.

"Nothing much, but I am a spirit of chaos; making mischief and causing some mayhem is sorta my thing. And looking at you, I can tell that you're quite the mischief maker yourself. I bet your size means absolutely nothing to your skills."

Lil' Bits smiled while putting away her gun feeling great of being complimented on. "Heh, well… at weast someone finawy weawizes my tawent." But then her mind went back to her original objective as she suddenly turned away from Discord, "B-b-but fowget that, I'm too busy wooking awound here and searching for a couple of tawgets that I've been after for a while now."

As she walked off, Discord got her attention again by saying, "These couple of targets you speak of; they wouldn't happened to be named Wander and Sylvia by any chance… would they?"

"What?!" Lil' Bits shouted as turned back torwards Discord, "You know who they awe? Thewe's no way that you know that just by guessing."

"But it was by guessing. I mean what… I can believe in your skills but you can't believe in mine? I'm starting to lose faith in you."

It was obvious to Lil' Bits that this creature seemed to know quite a bit about who she was looking for. So this time she took out a mini rocket launcher and pointed it at him and gave him a light glare as she demanded, "Alwight, start tawking and tell me which diwection those two went… and don't think that I'm scawed of you just because you awe some kind of chaos... cweature thing."

"Oh yes," said Discord sarcastically, "because you are so intimidating yourself. And did anyone tell you that you have the cutest sounding voice lisp?"

Lil' Bits growled and then pulled the trigger on the launcher shooting a single rocket at Discord. IN her eyes, the rocket made its mark igniting an explosion that startled a lot of nearby animals.

"Ha! How's that fowr intimidating?" Lil' Bits shouted with a smirk on her face.

Suddenly, she heard a voice from behind her, "Pretty nice shot, but your angle could improve."

She turned around and saw Discord leaning against a tree looking and waving at her. Lil' Bits groaned while putting away her launcher and said, "Now you're just being downwight annoying."

"I would love to point you in the direction of Wander and Sylvia," said Discord in an overly dramatic fashion, "but I am suddenly not in the mood to tell you since you were being so rude to me. I mean shooting a rocket at me… that is just bad manners."

"Forget you then;" Lil' Bits shouted, "its not like I needed your help anyway!" As she walked away from him, she thought to herself, "Spirit of Chaos my furry butt. What is something like him doing in a place like this anyway. It doesn't add up."

Just then, Lil' Bits' clothing attire had suddenly caught Discord's attention. Unknown to him, it was the same outfit that Wander made for her from his fur when she was deceiving him and Sylvia to bring them to Lord Hater. But because of her failed mission, she wasn't able to gain the means to a new outfit. Discord felt the outfit would be a problem, so he shifts the ground underneath Lil' BIts to bring her back to him.

"Hold up a moment. You're not seriously going to out like that, are you?"

"Well excuse me if I can't exactly show a fashion statement," Lil' Bits grunted, "I'm not swimming in cash you know."

"Then how do explain your little bag of violent toys?"

"I stole them using my cuteness to succeed... not that its any of your business."

"But going back to serious for a moment, going out there like that might ruin things for you… since some of Ponyville's resident knows about your appearance."

"And let me guess," said Lil' Bits rolling her eyes, "Wander and Sylvia is responsible for telling them, right?"

"Well… I can only assume so."

"Well what do you cawe? Its not like you're on my side seeing that you won't even give me the info I want."

Discord suddenly slithered himself beside Lil' Bits and smirked mischievously as he bopped her on her nose, "And who said that I wasn't on your side?"

"What?"

"Sure, I won't tell you where they are; that's all part of my own personal fun. However, what's the point if you're easily recognized by your enemy?"

Lil' Bits scoffed as she turned away from Discord again and walked off. "I can handle mysewf, thank you. You wet me wowy if I ever get caught."

"Very well; but just in case…"

Discord suddenly twirled his finger and caused the present outfit that Lil' Bits was wearing to change into a pale white lace dress with a white hairbow on her ear to match. She was freaked out by the sudden change and yelled at Discord...

"Ahh, what is this monstwosity of an outfit?!"

"Just a little change of clothing from whatever that piece of rags that you were wearing before. And for extra precaution…"

Discord then snapped his fingers, and Lil' Bits fur color suddenly turned light blue.

"Y-y-you changed… my fuwr?!" Lil' Bits exclaimed, "How can you even do that?!"

"I can do anything," Discord said proudly, "Spirit of Chaos here; hello. Besides, any well magical user in this world could easily do the same thing."

Lil' Bits went over to and looked at her reflection in the pond's water. She was actually starting to admire her new look a little and smiled a bit feeling the bow on her ear. "Well... at weast its not a bad fit; and does go well with my eyes." She then turned back over to Discord with a little light scowl, "Fine, I'll go with this new wook; but don't think that I owe you anything… ya weirdo."

"I ask nothing from you, my darling," Discord admitted, "just… put on a good show. I'll be watching."

Lil' Bits wasn't quite sure of why this weird creature was so fond of her, but she didn't care to find out. But she went off, she saw that same bunny glaring at her again but keeping his distance.

"And keep that wabbit out of my business," she protested, "He's smawter than he wooks."

"Leave it to me," Discord chuckled.

The rabbit, Angel made his way past Discord still squeezing water out of his ears and fur. Discord chuckled at him stating, "You know… trying to go up against an assassin, not exactly smart of you."

Angel lightly growled at him and then went inside of the cottage. Meanwhile, Discord continued to watch as Lil' Bits went on her way to continue her search for Wander and Sylvia. He smirked mischievously as he was remembering something.

"It seems that our little friend is planning to do anything to get what she wants. Kinda reminds me of my old self. Ah yes; good times… good times."


	4. Preparing for a Celebration

_(Sorry it took so long to post this chapter; many things kept my mind off of it.)_

"This… castle… looks… AMAZING!" Wander suddenly shouted as he and Sylvia found themselves standing about a yard away in front of Twilight's castle with Fluttershy and Rarity. They were quite surprised to suddenly see it here despite of how long it has been since they left. They stared at its large and tall magnificence and were in total shock of its appearance.

"Now that's a castle," said Sylvia, "Hard to believe this humongous, gigantic, crystal structure appeared out of a small treasure box that's was probably no bigger than my head; and imagining pulling out a castle out of my head is kinda weird."

"It's marvelous, isn't it?" said Rarity, "Its the most beautiful castle I've ever seen… no offense to Celestia."

Fluttershy was quite happy that Wander and Sylvia were amazed of Twilight's new castle. "If you two think it looks this beautiful on the outside, just wait until you see the inside. J-just make sure not to touch anything you're not familiar with."

"I wouldn't bet on that happening, sister," Sylvia muttered to Fluttershy while pointing at Wander, "But don't worry, I have my ways of keeping him away from trouble... even though it doesn't work sometimes."

Wander looked up at the top of the castle saw a sight that dazzled him. "Check it out, it even has Miss Twilight's cutiemark right up on the top! That is so cool!"

Sylvia just smirked while shaking her head, "As if we needed an obvious visual proof of this being her castle."

As they were all about to head inside, a shadow was suddenly looming over them; or better yet, it was zooming over them. It was quite obvious to them of who it was as they looked above and saw a rainbow maned Pegasus flying around doing aerial tricks.

"Well well," said Rarity, "it seems that another one of our friends has arrived just in time; such a showoff."

"Sup, girls?!" shouted the Pegasus as she came in for a landing, "Hope you don't mind if I drop in on this little conversation!"

"Rainbow Dash!" shouted Wander in excitement.

Rainbow Dash landed on the ground and immediately greeted the two visitors. "I thought I saw two familiar faces that I've seen before. The awesome alien duo, Wander and Sylvia!"

"Nice entrance... as I expected," said Sylvia smirking as she gave Rainbow Dash a fist/ hoof bump.

"You know it!" Rainbow Dash responded

Wander placed his fist out to her too so he wouldn't feel left out, "Put em' there, RD!"

Rainbow Dash smirked as she held out her hoof, "Sure, little guy." But as she lunged her hoof forward, she accidentally hit a little too hard and sent Wander flying off of Sylvia. "Whoops, sorry; guess I underestimated my own strength."

"No worries," said Wander as he got back up easily, "Ah'm okay!"

"But in any case… its pretty awesome to see you two here after all of this time. In fact, you've couldn't have come at a better time!"

Wander suddenly zoomed back into group, "We know, we know! A huge birthday celebration of a royal princess; this will be the best day ever!"

Sylvia just shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, I've possibly been to better ones already."

"Sylvia!" shouted Wander sounding surprised.

"Heh heh, I'm just messin' with ya, ya little rascal." Sylvia picked up Wander and gave him a noogie on his head, "This will be without a doubt the best party we've ever been to... so far."

"Good enough fer me!"

Rainbow Dash was laughing feeling amused from the duo's strong friendship bond. "You guys are just as wisecracking and joyous as I remembered ya! Welcome back to Equestria!"

Suddenly, something caught Wander's eye that he didn't notice before; a small box that was sticking out of a bag that Rarity was wearing. His curiosity got the best of him as he went up beside her and asked, "By the way, Miss Rarity, Ah couldn't help but notice that you're carrying a neat little box. Wut's inside it?"

Rarity smirked at Wander as she lightly pushed him away and told him, "Not to worry, darling, you'll see soon enough. In any case, I do believe that we should be going inside the castle for our meeting."

"Oh, Rarity is right," said Fluttershy, "we have to hurry and not keep the others waiting!"

"Yeah yeah," said Rainbow Dash, "we have a meeting to attend to; we understand. I'm sure Twilight won't blow up at us if we were a little late."

As they all continued their way to the castle, Sylvia asked, "So what's the meaning behind this meeting? Sounds important if it involves all bearers of the Elements."

"Just going over the necessary precautions and preparations for the celebration tomorrow," Rarity answered, "WIth a celebration like this, who knows what kind of uncouth ruffians would love to ruin it. We have to be ready for anything."

"The last time something like that happened was during the wedding celebration of Twilight's brother and Princess Cadence when the Changelings invaded" said Rainbow Dash beating her hooves together, "No way we're going to let something like that happen again!"

"Oh yeah, Twilight did tell us that some time after they ran Lord Hater off," said Sylvia, "Heh, too bad I couldn't be part of that action."

"Trust us, you wouldn't," said Rarity, "Anyway, it is an obvious necessity to have as much protection and security as possible for such a special occasion."

"Its really great and all that this party is going protected really well; but... it just sounds like a lot of trouble just to throw a party… even if it is for a royal princess. We should just party without any worries at all!"

"No pony says that we can't protect and have fun at the same time. Besides, being serious makes me look cool."

"Well don't worry;" said Sylvia, "I'm sure you guys can handle protecting the party. You guys are awesome as I am proud to say and can handle anything. And if anyone is hunting Wander and me down right now like before, if they know what's good for them… they better not set one foot on this planet."

"Ahhh… Ahhh… Ahhhhhhhh… chooooo! Gweat, someone must be tawking about me. Prwobabwy that Hater mowon and his minion... or that weird Discowd guy."

Lil' Bits was on her way to the main town of Ponyville in hopes to find and capture Wander and Sylvia. When she got close, she found a nice tree that housed a small fort of some kind and climbed on top of the roof where she decided to take a quick reprieve while checking her bag with her tools. She was also taking that moment to look at the layover of the town seeing its many pony inhabitants.

"For a smaww town, this pwace is pwetty exspansive," she said to herself, "When

Hater said that this pwanet was inhabited by ponies, he wasn't kidding; they're evewywhere."

Based on what Discord said to her, she knew that she had to be careful since most ponies in the town might know about her thanks to her enemies.

"Because of my sneaky and supewior skiws, it shouwd be easy fow me to infiwtrate and captuwe Wander and Sywvia. But how do I it without dwawing too much attention to mysewf? Pwus, what was up with that Discord cweep anyway putting his nose in my business?"

She then look at her new temporary fur color and dress again and sighed as she just rolled her eyes.

"Oh well, as wong as this disquse hewps me to achieve my mission, I really don't care."

Just then, she suddenly started to get a whiff of an smelly stench that was around her and got her distracted. "Ugh, something stinks; and this is fwom someone who eats smewy fish for wunch." She smelled her dress and then under her own arm wondering, "Is it me? Do I stink?"

But then, Lil' Bits' mind was taken off of the smell as she suddenly heard a voice near where she was.

"No way! Are you serious right now?! They're really back?!"

"What's this?" said Lil' Bits as she peeked over the side of the treehouse roof where she heard the voice. From there she saw three young fillies standing nearby the tree; a pegasus, a unicorn and a regular looking pony. She noticed that they were talking about something that sounded like a big deal.

"So, so, is it true, Apple Bloom; is it?!"

"Of course; that is wut Ah said, Sweetie Belle! They practically came down from above our farm! It was almost like what happened when they came here the first time!"

"Who are those thwee tawking about?" said Li' Bits to herself suspiciously as she was trying to listen to what the three fillies were saying.

Suddenly, she heard the one named Scootaloo say to Apple Bloom, "Well I can't believe writing and sending a letter into space the way you did actually worked! It was almost like it was fate!"

"Ah know, right?! Wander and Sylvia are such good friends to have around, and they helped out a lot when their nemesis came here and caused a lot of trouble!"

After hearing that bit of info, a small, sinister smile came upon Lil' Bits' face as she chuckled and said, "So, those thwee know Wander and Sywvia pewsonawy, huh?" She then quietly crawled herself across a nearby branch until she was right above them so she could hear them more clearly of what they were going to say next. "This has suddenwy gotten intewesting."

"So what are we waiting for?!" shouted Scootaloo in excitement, "Lets go see them!"

"Patience, Scootaloo; patience," said Apple Bloom, "But first, we have to finish our thing for the party tomorrow; then we'll go and see them."

"Oh yeah, that's right," said Sweetie Belle, "We don't want to put that off at the last minute."

"Yeah, I guess," said Scootaloo, "so lets not waste any time!"

Lil' Bits was quite curious as she was leaning over the branch wondering of how to take advantange of this situation. "Hmm… I couwd spend most of my time twying to find and captuwe Wander and Sywvia, or I couwd quietwy fowow those thwee and be wed stwaight to them to save me the twoubwe. But do I weawy want to twail behind a few pony bwats?"

But just then, she heard a sudden cracking sound that worried her, "What's that sound?" Then there was a loud snap and Lil' Bits saw that the branch she was on had snapped in half, "Aw, fishsticks."

The branch fell, and so did Lil' Bits. She was caught off guard and couldn't grab onto any nearby branches on the way down. As this was happening, the crusaders were about to head off to Sweet Apple Acres when they suddenly heard a loud thump behind them.

"Whoa, what was that?!" said Scootaloo.

The three crusaders quickly turned around to see what the sudden noise was; and what they saw shocked them.

"Awwwwww; look girls," cooed Apple Bloom as she ran up to what she saw, "its a cute wittle kitten!"

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo went over to her and saw Lil' Bits slowly getting up from her fall; but of course since she looked different, they didn't recognized her as the deadly assassin that Wander and Sylvia described to them about during their last visit.

"Oh my Celestia," shouted Sweetie Belle, "I just want to squeeze it with lots of love!"

"Me too!" said Scootaloo; but then she blushed as she changed her words, "Um… but you know… not that much."

Once Lil' Bits recognized her surroundings, she saw the three young fillies staring down at her with glimmering eyes; but thankfully for her, they didn't know who she was.

"Oh gweat, they spotted me and want to cover me with love. What do I do now? Stupid tree."

Apple Bloom sat on her haunches as she picked Lil' Bits up in front of her and stared into her eyes saying, "Are ya okay, little kitty? That was a nasty fall you had there. Meow for us if yer not hurt."

 _'Oh well, I might as well go awong with this,'_ Lil' Bits thought to herself, _'I can't bwow my cover just yet.'_ She then looked up at Apple Bloom showing off her signature cutsie eyes and released a soft little… "Meow."

"OMG, she responded!" Apple Bloom shouted in delight, "That's adorable!"

Scootaloo was looking at the dress Lil' Bits was wearing and shuddered a bit, "I wonder why its wearing a dress? Ugh, it looks too frilly."

"Oh relax, Scootaloo," said Sweetie Belle, "Its hers and it looks like she loves it."

Suddenly, Scootaloo took a closer look at Lil' Bits and then said, "Hey, wait a minute." The more she stared at her, the more Lil' Bits began to sweat thinking that the pegasus filly figured her out; but it was a false alarm. "She doesn't have a collar!"

Lil' Bits then took a huge sigh of relief seeing she had nothing to worry about.

"Yer right," said Apple Bloom, "she doesn't have a collar; which means… *gasp* she doesn't have a home! She's… been abandoned!"

"Aw, poor kitty!" said Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo wasn't quite sure of that though. "What makes you so sure of that fact?"

"Well… just look at her!" said Apple Bloom holding up Lil' Bits, "She's just a simple minded cat. Do ya really think she would be capable to find a dress this pretty and have the means to put it on herself?!"

Lil' Bits just groaned feeling like she was verbally insulted.

"See, she even groans from from her terrible misfortune."

"She does have a point," said Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo then sniffed Lil' Bits and scrunched up her nose, "Well she must have gone through some trash or something; she reeks!"

"Ew, yer right, Scootaloo," said Apple Bloom after she sniffed Lil' Bits herself, "Someone's a dirty kitty."

 _'Oh gweat,'_ Lil' Bits thought to herself, _'so that smell is me. How can that be?! I smewwed just fine until I came acwoss… Discord; that sneaky, ungwateful jerk. He did this to me!'_

"Well… even if neither of us ends up keeping her," said Sweetie Belle, "what do ya girls say that we try and spruce her up a bit; our project can wait for a bit."

By the way of what the crusaders were describing, Lil' Bits was almost afraid of what they were saying. _'Wait, she dosen't mean…'_

Then all crusaders shouted at the same time, "BATH TIME!"

 _'Oh no.'_

Before Lil' Bits knew it, she was brought back to Sweet Apple Acres farm by the crusaders. They quickly filled a wooden tub with soap and water, and then stripped Lil' Bits of her garments. She yelped as she was placed into the water, and now she was all drenched. She was getting ready come out, but Sweetie Belle held her in place with her magic while Scootaloo began scrubbing her with a loofah brush. Unfortunately for her that during that moment, she almost forgot about her little bag of tools that was still in the tree that she was in.

"Don't worry, Kitty," said Scootaloo, "you may hate this, but you'll find it all worth it once we get you all nice and clean, and back in your… ugh, pretty dress."

"Ah'll quickly wash her dress," said Apple Bloom, "and you two can continue to wash her."

"Not to worry, Apple Bloom," said Sweetie Belle proudly, "I dealt with Opal a lot at Rarity's. This is easy peasy."

Scootaloo just scoffed, "Says the filly with unicorn magic."

Lil' Bits was using every ounce of her strength to try and get out of the magical hold Sweetie had on her, but it proved to be useless. She then gave up and just sat there lightly growling accepting her unexpected fate.

 _'What have I gotten mysewf into? If I ever find that wetched dwaconequus again, I'll kew him.'_

Before long, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo had finished washing her and then took her out to dry with a towel. Lil' Bits was still trying to comprehend of how she went from hunting two bounty targets to being drowned in water and washed by a couple of little fillies. They were now up in Apple Bloom's room where they met up with her and showed her their accomplishment.

"She smells so much better now, don't ya think?" asked Scootaloo, "Whatever this cat got into must have been very foul."

"She did struggle a bit," said Sweetie Belle, "but I'm sure she'll thank us later." She then gave Lil' Bits a little pat on her head, "Isn't that right, wittle kitty?"

Lil' Bits lowly growled as she thought to herself, _'Not on your wife, marshmallow.'_

After all of that was taken care of, the next matter of business came up in Apple Bloom's mind. "So wut name should we give her?"

"Ooh, how about… Kitty Paws!" Scootaloo suggested.

"Cute, but too random of a name."

"Snow-Belle?" Sweetie Belle cheerfully suggested.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked at her with arched eyes and said, "Seriously?"

 _'Idiots,'_ Lil' Bits thought to herself.

Apple Bloom looked at her closely and then decided, "Well, she definitely has that snowy-like color; so instead, lets call her… Snowball!"

Scootaloo thought about it, but then thought it was a great name. "A bit cliche, but… I like it! Snowball it is then."

"Oh, okay;" said Sweetie Belle, "I guess her name is Snowball then." Then under breath, she pouted a bit, 'Wrong with Snow-Belle anyway?'

Apple Bloom already had a tall box ready that they were going to put Lil' Bits in temporarily while they finished their main business. After placing her inside, Apple Bloom looked at her and said, "Be a good kitty cat, Snowball and stay in this box while your dress dries out, okay?" She then turned to her friends and commanded, "Now come on, girls. we got a job to finish!"

"Yeah!"

After they went off, Lil' Bits felt fed up with being pampered so much by a bunch of little fillies and planned to flee; as well as to fetch her bag that she accidentally left up top a tree. "Me, stay inside this box wike some washed-up wittle pet; not on their wife. Naked or not, I'll figuwe out something; and I'll find Wander and Sywvia mysewf."

But just when she was about to leap out of the box, Apple Bloom stepped back into the room and said, "Oh, by the way, Snowball; if you're a good kitty and stay while you dry, I'll give you a treat! We have a nice little fishy dish in our fridge that nopony wants; but I'm sure you will! Then afterwards, we'll show you to some of our friends in Ponyville!"

After she left again, Lil' Bits could've taken that chance to try and flee again. But it had been a while since she ate at that galactic restaurant; and her tummy was rumbling just thinking about having fish placed in her gut. Feeling like she was, she sat back down in the box and brooded to herself, "I... guess my pwey can wait just a wittle wonger; they're just wucky that I wike fish."

Meanwhile… Rarity's cat, Opal at some point decided to venture a bit outside of the Carousel Boutique. She wandered around scratching trees, and chasing bird without a care in the world, but at some point she was strutting around the tree of the crusaders' treehouse picking up an unusual scent. Then suddenly, the small bag of tools that Little Bits had was already slightly sliding of the branch it was on and then fell on the ground right behind Opal.

Opal jumped a bit and then turned around only to see small bag that fell. She cautiously went over to it, sniffed it, and bat at it a couple of time to see if anything happened. Pretty soon, Opal took a liking to its strange texture and decided to keep it as her own. She smiled as she picked it up in her mouth and happily walked off back towards the boutique to enjoy her new toy.

Pinkie Pie was already waiting with Spike and Twilight inside the treasured castle; waiting for the others to arrive so they could discuss over things for tomorrow's event. A short while ago, Applejack had already arrived and that only left Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Applejack told Twilight, Pinkie and Spike that she had some amazing news to share, but she chose to wait for the others to arrive to reveal it. But as always, Pinkie just couldn't wait as she was constantly jumping in place.

"Can't ya stay still fer five minutes, Pinkie?" questioned Applejack.

"You should know me better than that, Applejack," Pinkie answered as she kept on jumping around the throne room, "I can so contain myself when I want to; but right now, I'm just so excited!"

"We're all are definitely excited for what takes place tomorrow, Pinkie," said Twilight as she was going through some notes, "Now if only the rest of the girls would show up so we can go over the necessary precautions. Everything must go perfectly for Princess Luna's special day."

Pinkie suddenly rose up right beside Applejack and pressed her head against hers and said, "Soooooo… Applejack, you mentioned earlier about some amazing news that you wanted to tell us."

"Yep, that's right."

"Well… can you tell us now? Please please please?!"

Applejack just patted Pinkie on the head while smirking, "Ah'd be happy to, Pinkie… right after the others get here. It'll be better to tell ya all at once."

"Aw man, you're killing me, Applejack!" said Pinkie as she zoomed over to her throne chair and was constantly fidgeting, "I can't wait that long!"

Spike was lounging in his chair beside Twilight munching on some gems. He looked over at Applejack and suggested, "Maybe you should go ahead and tell her, Applejack, before she… you know, blows a gasket."

Just then, everyone's attention was up and alert when the entrance doors of the throne room open and a loud and expressible voice spoke out.

"But why tell them about the surprise… when they can see us with their own eyes!"

They all looked towards the doors and saw standing in the doorway was Wander and Sylvia; the alien duo that they remembered of that came here, made friends with them, and helped ward off Hater's army away from their planet.

"What the…" said Twilight.

"No way," said Spike.

And all Pinkie could do was loudly gasp and shock; but Applejack just smiled and said, "Well how about that?"

They all also noticed that Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash came in right behind Wander and Sylvia as they came in and was admiring the throne room.

"Wow, Fluttershy was right," said Sylvia, "this palace really is more impressive on the inside!"

"Ah'll say," Wander agreed, "and this throne room looks amazing! Ah give it a 9.5 tops."

Just then, Wander found himself being tackled on the ground again by Pinkie as she was jumping up and down in excitement. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! It's you guys; Wander and Sylvia! You're back!"

"That's right!" said Wander as she got back up, "Are ya happy to see us?!"

"Happy?! Try ecstatic! I had no idea that we were going to see you guys today let alone anytime soon!" Pinkie then noticed the others that were trailing behind them, "Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity! I guess you girls don't need to be told of the surprise… since you're here with them I mean."

"Yep, they just showed up out of nowhere right at my doorstep," said Fluttershy smiling, "It was a huge surprise for me too."

Pinkie suddenly looked towards Sylvia with her arms opened wide, "You get a big pony hug too!"

Sylvia smiled nervously and was trying to refuse, "N-no thanks; I don't really…" But she was suddenly cut off as Pinkie wrapped her hooves around her body and gave her a good, loving squeeze that almost took her breath away. Once Pinkie let go, Sylvia was gasping for breath, "M-man, you're strong for a pink pony."

"I know, right?" said Pinkie cheerfully, "Sometimes I don't even know my own strength."

"Hey, Twilight," Spike whispered, "with those two suddenly here, do you know what this means?"

"Yeah," Twilight whispered back, "it means that Apple Bloom's plan with her letter to those two actually worked. That's unbelievable. I wasn't sure if it was actually going to work, but I guess I was mistaken."

Wander then walked over to Twilight and took a little bow to show his respect t her, "Greetings, yer majesty; and may Ah say that you have one swell castle here. Oh, and sorry about yer tree house; Miss Fluttershy told us everythang."

"Its a real pleasure to see you two again;" said Twilight with a pleasant smile, "this is definitely a pleasant surprise that came out of nowhere. And don't worry about the treehouse, it… it couldn't be helped."

"Well I'm sure that this Tirek guy you fought didn't make things easy for you," said Sylvia as she approached from behind Wander, "But on the plus side, at least you got this sweet pad of a castle out of it."

"I know, right!" said Spike, "I mean the tree house was nice and all with all the main necessities we needed and all of those books. But now we have this huge castle with cool looking thrones, a giant map that takes us on awesome adventures. With stuff like this, who needs books?"

Twilight looked down at Spike with an arched eyebrow seeing if he really meant that. Spike chuckled nervously and just stated, "Um… b-b-besides, you have a whole bunch of newer books and documents and... stuff; so… all is good, all is good."

"Anyway…" said Twilight as she looked back at the alien duo, "I may have lost a lot, but in the end I gained something much more valuable than books and documented notes."

Sylvia crossed her arms and smirked at Twilight asking, "Would that something happen to be… friendship?"

"Well… yeah; that's pretty much it."

"I thought as much. No need to hide that fact from me."

"Yeah! Friendship should be the most important thang in anyone's life!" said Wander, "What else could be more awesome than that?!"

Suddenly, wanting to be on schedule, Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity and stated, "Well speaking of friends… its about time the rest of you got here! This meeting of ours is very urgent to discuss!"

"Oh, right; sorry that we're a little late," said Fluttershy as she pulled out the special bouquet basket of flowers that she had, "I made a little stop somewhere to pick up my present for Princess Luna. See?"

"I just happened to run into her on the way here," said Rarity.

"So what," said Rainbow Dash not seeming to care too much, "we were only late for a few minutes, Twilight. Its not the end of the world."

"I know; its just that… I just don't want anything to go wrong. I just want to make sure that we got everything covered."

"Well, we're all here now," said Pinkie, "so lets get this meeting started!"

Twilight and the rest of her friends made their way to their thrones to start off with their meeting. However, Wander and Sylvia had nowhere sit.

"Heh, too bad we don't have our own thrones, eh Wander?" said Sylvia

"No worries," said Spike as he pushed up two regular crystal chairs near the throne circle, "you two can use these."

Wander and Sylvia walked up to and sat onto the chairs and was adjusting themselves to get comfortable.

"Eh, they'll do," Sylvia said.

Just then, she looked over at Wander who was chuckling a bit while wobbling his chair back and forth making a squeaking sound. He saw Sylvia staring and stopped and told her, "Sorry, couldn't help mahself."

Now that everyone was together for the meeting, Twilight wasn't quite sure of how to start things off due her slight inner stress. "Okay, so… we're all here… and we all know why we're here, right?"

"Ooh, Ah know the answer!" shouted Wander as he raised his hand; but Sylvia just grabbed it and put it down.

"Of course we know Twilight," said Rainbow Dash rolling her eyes, "Luna's Birthday is tomorrow, and there's a huge celebration with food, fun, and entertainment of many kinds. And we've been specifically given the task to be there to not only have fun, but also assist in helping to protect the event in anyway we can and make sure nothing goes wrong. Did I leave anything out… except the fact that you're worrying too much?"

"I'M NOT WORRYING TOO MUCH!" Twilight suddenly shouted making everyone in the room jump up. Twilight then calmed down and stated, "S-s-sorry about that sudden outburst, but I'm just trying to point out that a lot of the times that we're involved with some big event or celebration of some kind, there's always something out there somewhere just waiting to ruin it!"

"Amen to that, sister," said Sylvia.

"Well I think that its a real honor that the princesses trusts us with this kind of task," said Fluttershy.

"Why not?" said Pinkie, "They've trusted us with many other things so far. I bet they'll come to us for anything!"

"Ah wouldn't go that far," Applejack stated.

"But wut about all of the royal guards that they have?" asked Wander being curious, "Surely they'll be doin' their royal guardin' dutiness, right?"

Twilight nodded, "Oh yeah, they'll be guarding the event 24/7. Just think of us… as a last resort; you know,saving the best for last… just in case."

"That always seems to be the case, doesn't it?" said Spike who sighed, "But hey, that just means you girls are really important and are a real threat to anyone who threatens Equestria!"

"You got that right!" shouted Rainbow Dash, "And with the new Rainbow Power we've obtained, who would dare mess with us now?!"

Rarity just rolled her eyes as she slightly smiled saying, "There she goes again getting a big head just because we've obtain some new power from the Tree of Harmony. Although, the hairstyles that come with it are fabulous!"

The meeting was going by quickly and it seemed that it wasn't going to last too long after all. But then, Wander remembered that Fluttershy had a present for Princess Luna's birthday. So if she had one, he could wait to see what the others might've gotten her.

"Ya know…" Wander started, "seein' the special present that Fluttershy got for the Princess named Luna, Ah couldn't help but ask… wut are the rest of ya gettin' her?!"

The others could see Wander staring at them with a leading grin; hoping that they would reveal to him of what he wanted to know.

"Better tell him;" said Sylvia smirking while sitting back in her chair, "he won't stop asking until you do."

Twilight then chuckled as she answered, "Well if you must know, Celestia and I have discovered an old poetry book that Luna loved to read all of the time back when she was younger. Its been lost for years ever since she was banished to the moon so it's not exactly in the best condition. But since it was a coincidence that we found it a couple of months before this huge event, I happily volunteered to re-write and restore the whole book; all 1,000 pages of them! It was so much fun!"

Sylvia's eyes went wide from hearing that short story and said, "Whoa whoa whoa, you wrote 1,000 pages of an old book within just a couple of months?!"

"Don't worry," said Twilight, "I made sure to add in the description of the original writer and publisher to show that I'm not trying to steal somepony else's work."

"Th-that's not what I meant, but… good to know."

Wander was excited to hear about the other gifts.

"I'm going to give her a little box of a special treats that I made specifically for her Birthday!" said Pinkie as she raised up a moderate-sized box and opened it. Inside were little mini cakes that were in the shape of crescent moons. "I made her… Moon Cakes! See, delicious, cream-filled chocolate hoof-sized cakes in the shape of moons! However, this is actually my fifth batch because I kinda kept eating them before I put them in the box because they're so good!"

"Neat!" Wander shouted.

Rarity then took out a box that she had with her and pulled out a long, violet cape-like robe with fluffy white hems. It featured a silhouette of Luna's head in the center with little diamond chips surrounding all around it as a bunch of stars in the night.

"This beautiful, gorgeous piece of fabric that I made from my own two hooves is a wonderful robe that fit for a princess of her beauty. I'm sure she won't mind flaunting this around at her celebration for all to see!"

"Ooh, so sparkly!" said Wander in awe, "So that's what was in the box that you were carrying earlier!"

"A bit too sparkly for my taste," said Sylvia, "but not bad."

"As fer me," said Applejack, "Ah know that there's already going to be a lot of food there, and Ah wasn't sure wut else to give her; so... Ah just made her a homemade birthday card. Nothin' fancy, but it will come across the same way."

"Ah'm sure she's going to love it!" said Wander.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash hovered above her throne and began to say, "Yeah, well... while all of you are giving her a physical gift, I will be giving her a gift for her eyes. I'm going to give her the most amazing, spectaculaur, awesome flight show ever done by me, Rainbow Dash, the multi-trick pony!"

Just the thought of what Rainbow Dash might have planned, Wander stood up in his seat and began clapping and cheering, "Amazing!"

"Hopefully it will be as amazing as the way you describe it," said Sylvia smirking at Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, don't patronize me!" Rainbow Dash scoffed, "Just wait until the time comes for me to do my thing; any doubts you may have will be blown from your mind!"

Wander suddenly shifted his way over to Spike waiting for him to say something; but he didn't. So he asked him, "So... wut about you? What do you have fer a present fer Luna?!"

Spike almost jumped from Wander's sudden appearance and said, "Um... my respect and good wishes?" Wander had a confused look thinking that Spike was just joking around. "I forgot to make her something, okay! I was busy doing stuff and lost track of time."

"Well its no big deal,Spike," said Twilight, "Not everypony going to the party probably don't have much of an idea for a present good enough for Luna; but just being there to wish her a happy birthday and being good company will be a good enough present to her." She then looked over at Wander and Sylvia, "And the same goes for you two as well. I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you."

"Well as long as I don't have to try and think of a present at the last minute," said Sylvia smirking, "Now that would be a hassle."

Suddenly, the Cutiemarks of Twilight and her friends began to glow, along with the marks on their thrones. They knew what was happening, but Wander and Sylvia were caught off guard when the ground began to shake under their feet.

"Wh-wh-what's h-happening?!" Wander shouted.

"H-how should I-I know?!" Sylvia shouted in response.

To their amazement, they both saw a huge crystal that almost covered the center area rise up from the ground. They soon saw that it was a giant map that showed many different lands throughout Equestria.

"Woah," said Sylvia in shock, "let me guess; this must be the map that little dragon mentioned a little while ago?"

"Pretty awesome isn't it?" said Spike seeing their reactions.

"This is amazing!" shouted Wander in excitement as he was zipping all across the map, "Is this the entire land of Equestria?!"

"Yep," said Applejack, "any land that exist here in our world you can see it right , there's Sweet Apple Acres right there, and this is where we are."

"That is so adorable!" said Wander, "Look at the cute, wittle sized towns and cities and locales!

Twilight then pointed her hoof at a certain area at the map as she stated, "And this here is Canterlot. The celebration will take place around here on castle grounds, and it will be heavily guarded all around it. Everypony that gets there will be searched, and there are even Pegasus guards in the air for those who decide to arrive there from above."

"Yeah, that's some pretty tight security you guys have there," said Sylvia as she stretched out her limbs, "I guess everything will be just fine after all; no worries."

"Sylvia is right;" said Wander, "with security as tight as this, there is no way any baddies are goin' to get through to ruin all of the fun! But Ah still think it might be a little overkill."

"Well... from past experiences, you two should know in our world... one can't be too careful," said Rainbow Dash, "You never know when somepony tries to disguise their appearance; whether its to get what they want or to ruin somepony else's experience."

Sylvia suddenly folded her arms and gave a little scowl as a certain someone came to mind, "Hmph; I can name a certain enemy of ours that definitely masked her appearance to get what she wanted."

"Ah, you must be talking about that little kitty assassin you mentioned from before, right?" said Rarity, "Little Bits was it?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Sylvia groaned, "Ugh, sometimes I still can't believe that we were both fooled so easily by her fake act; mainly me. No offense to Wander, but I knew that there was something off about her all along; but he somehow convinced me otherwise."

"No worries, Sylvia," said Wander as he patted Sylvia on her side, "no offense taken here."

Sylvia smiled at Wander and then gave him a little noogie on his head, "He's just lucky that I was able to out-trick her in the end. But I'll give her one thing; when it comes to it, she's pretty resourceful. She's is a bounty for a reason."

"I still can't get over the thought of seeing a little kitty cat being an assassin," said Fluttershy, "Rarity's cat, Opal is the closest I've ever seen to that; but even she is not skillful enough for such a title."

"Don't worry, Sylvia," said Wander as he gave Sylvia a hug around her neck, "Ah'm sure that by now Little Bits has changed, and maybe no longer want to hunt down prey like us for Lord Hater! Don't you think so?!"

"I highly doubt it."

After a while, the meeting finally came to a close; even though it didn't last as long as Twilight wanted it to be. "So… this was a… very nice meeting; wonderful topics to talk about. So everything is clear on what we have to do?"

"As ready as Ah'm sure we'll ever be," said Applejack

"This was a nice talk and all," Rainbow Dash lightly protested, "but I still feel like this meeting was a huge waste of time."

Pinkie then pounced on top of her wearing a bright smile telling her, "Don't be silly, Dashie! We got to spend more time with each other! Doesn't that count as something?!"

All Rainbow Dash could do was chuckle at her pink friend and said, "Heh, as always… you make a good point, Pinkie Pie."

Spike suddenly walked up to Wander and Sylvia being curious of what they were talking about and asked them something completely random, "So… um, is it okay if you two could tell me more of this Little Bits enemy of yours? It sounds like a neat idea for a fan story I'm creating. P-p-please don't ask why though, i-Its just a thing I do, you know."

Wander hugged him and said, "Aw, we would love to!"

"Y-yes we would," said Sylvia pulling Wander off of Spike, "but I'm already a bit angered talking about her already. Maybe another time, okay,"

"Uh… sure, no problem," said Spike, "But its just that after hearing what you said about her and other enemies of yours the last time you were here just gave me some interesting ideas, but I wasn't quite sure how to go with it. And even though this Little Bits is evil, It would still be kind of awesome to kind of meet her."

"Oooooooh no; trust me, you don't want to. Besides, what are the chances of you guys meeting her anyway?"


	5. Kitty Hijinx

_Sorry for the long delay; I've been delving into other things. More chapters coming soon afterwards._

After Twilight and her friends had their short little meeting, they all exited out of the castle together to head out to finish up their individual preparations for the celebration that would take place the next day. Rainbow Dash decided to fly off for now, and Pinkie Pie went off to help out Mr. and Mrs. Cake; but Twilight, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy decided to hang out a bit more while being with their alien friends, Wander and Sylvia in good company.

"Well, that meetin' might have been a bit short and quick," said Wander, "but all that matters is that things were takin' care of and things were settled as planned. Am Ah right, Syl?"

"Whatever makes you happy, buddy," said Sylvia smirking.

"And now that it is all done and we have successfully re-introduced ourselves to this wonderful town, wut do ya want to do next? Ah bet there's all sorts of cool stuff to do around here."

"A lot more than ya may think," said Applejack, "There's plenty of things to do here. Ponyville is a pretty resourceful place."

Sylvia then got curious and showed a small grin as she asked, "So… would you say that this town could have… I don't know… a fight club?"

All ponies suddenly stopped and looked at Sylvia wondering why she brought up such a topic.

"Um… I'm afraid that we have none of those here in Ponyville," said Twilight, "But… if enough ponies here were interested, I suppose we could start one."

"Are you out of of your mind, Twilight?!" Rarity protested, "We can't let something like that happen here. Fight clubs are just senseless excuses for others to fight and beat each other up in front of spectators who encourages them and bet money on them! Its completely barbaric!"

Fluttershy was the only one who truly agreed with Rarity. "Um… I-I-I have to agree with Rarity. Fight clubs do seem a bit… excessive."

"Oh come on now," said Sylvia, "its not always about fighting and… exchanging fists… or hooves. There's more to it than that."

"Like what, darling," Rarity questioned.

Sylvia tried to come up with something, but she wasn't sure what else she could use to describe her topic, "W-w-well… uh… there's… um…" Then she whispered to Wander, "Wander, help me out here."

Wander thought about it and said, "Well… Ah don't know what other purposes fight clubs may have, but maybe they are a way to… create communism! Yeah, it brings others together to connect fists and butt heads not to just feel strong but to exchange words and feelings to understand one another… maybe?"

"Yeah, Ah don't think so," Applejack chuckled. "but that was a good try anyway."

Sylvia just sighed realizing that she was out of luck here. "Well it doesn't matter, I guess. There are more important things than that anyway."

"Glad to hear," said Twilight, "So what do you want to do? A stroll through the park. Have a bite at the hay burger joint? Go bowling? Visit cloudsdale?"

"Ooh ooh, that all sounds awesome!" shouted Wander excitedly, "Maybe we can do it all!"

"I'd love to join you two to do all of that… e-except bowling;" said Fluttershy hesitantly, "lots of heavy balls rolling everywhere."

"Don't know if Ah can;" said Applejack, "gotta finish preparin' fer tommorrow ya know. Although, some hay burgers sounds good."

As they were walking, Sylvia was curiously looking around the town getting a good reminder of where things were. But then, she saw something at the corner of her eye as she turned to the side of her. She saw a group of young fillies she knew that they were expecting a visit from.

"Hey, Wander," she whispered to him, "isn't that Apple Bloom and her two crusader friends over there?"

Wander suddenly looked over at where Sylvia was pointing to. He suddenly saw the three fillies too as he shouted, "Oh mah gosh, it sure is!" He then began jumping up and down and waving his hand while shouting louder, "Hey, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo; over here!"

In the distance, Apple Bloom heard someone call her name and was looking around trying to see who it was. But then she looked ahead and saw Wander grinning and jumping up down while waving both of his arms.

"Oh mah gosh!" Apple Bloom suddenly shouted excitedly, "Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, look! Its them, Wander and Sylvia! They're right over there! Come on!"

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looked ahead and saw what Apple Bloom was talking about. They were hoping to run into them soon. All three then ran towards the group excited to see the alien duo again. However, they all seemed to be pulling a small wagon behind them. But what was in it?

"Hello again, Apple Bloom!" shouted Wander with his arms wide open, "But since I've met you again already, I'll save this big greeting hug for those two!"

Wander then went past Apple Bloom and wrapped his arms around both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo giving both of them a huge, tight hug. They expected no less treatment from him and were okay with it... even though they could barely breathe.

"Its so great to see you two again!" said Sweetie Belle after Wander released them, "When Apple Bloom told us that you were here again, we couldn't believe it!"

"Oh, believe it!" Wander stated.

"Yeah, we still remembered how awesome you two were fending off that evil alien guy;" said Scootaloo, "and to think you two deal with him all of the time!"

"Well maybe not all of the time," said Wander, "but more like 80% or more of the time. And even though he keeps trying to destroy us, we always have a lot of fun with him."

Sylvia chuckled knowing just how right Wander was. "So what are you three little tykes up to recently… besides preparing for tomorrow?"

"Oh you know," said Scootaloo, "just our usual hanging out together, striving for our cutiemarks, just being girls, stuff like that. But speaking off tomorrow, this party celebration is going to be awesome!"

"Yeah, there's going to be lots of fun things to do there!" shouted Sweetie Belle, "And the fact that this is the first time that we're attending a party for an actual princess; how wonderful is that!"

Twilight suddenly arched her eyebrow and said towards Sweetie, "Um… hello? You've been to a birthday party of mines, remember?"

"Huh? O-o-oh yeah;" said Sweetie Belle sheepishly, "but… in my defense, that was technically before you became a princess, heh. B-but it was still fun though!"

Twilight just brushed her hoof on top of Sweetie Belle, "It's okay. I was just messing with ya."

While they were all enjoying themselves talking to Wander and Sylvia again, Applejack couldn't help but notice the wagon behind her sister. She quietly walked over to it and looked inside it. She froze for a moment staring at what she saw and then called to her sister's attention.

"Um… Apple Bloom, would you or one of yer friends care to explain of what's in this wagon that yer pullin'?"

Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Wander and Sylvia were quite curious of what Applejack saw. when they all looked inside of the wagon, there was a mixture of different reactions; mainly Fluttershy whose eyes lit up and stated, "Aw, what a cute little kitten! She looks so adorable I could just eat her up! Um… n-n-not literally of course."

"Well what do ya know," said Sylvia, "the little rascals found themselves a new friend."

Unknown to Wander, Sylvia and the rest, it was Little Bits in the same attire from when the crusaders found her, but she looked and smelled cleaner. But fortunately for our alien duo, she was curled up in the wagon fast asleep.

Apple Bloom came up to her sister with a nervous grin and told her, "Y-yeah, we were goin' to tell ya in a minute, but… we found this kitten near our clubhouse. She fell out of the tree, but she was okay and she seemed to have taken a likin' to us."

"That is quite the fashionable little dress that she's wearing," said Rarity, "Wherever did you get it?"

"That's the strangest thang, she was already wearin' it when we saw her; and she wasn't even wearin' a collar. So we did the next best thang; we took her to the barn, cleaned her and spruced her up a bit. Ah even washed the dress to get rid of the unusual fishy odor that it was giving off. Oh, and speaking of fishy, sis, Ah hope you don't mind that we gave her that leftover fish dish that we had in the fridge to her. She ate it right up and then fell fast asleep soon afterwards. We're guessin' that she has been through a lot, but we chose to not dwell on that."

Applejack was quite surprised that her sister and her friends did all of that in the time that had passed. It showed just how much of a responsible young pony she was growing up to be. "Wow, Apple Bloom. You and yer friends really did all of that… without me sayin' anythang?"

"Y-yeah. Is it bad that we did?"

"No no, it isn't bad at all; you just.. surprised me a bit is all. Way to take charge of the situation."

Wander had his head hanging right over the wagon looking down at the kitten grinning brightly and telling his friend, "Aw, just look at her, Sylvia; with her little whiskers and light blue fur and the cutesy dress! Isn't she the most adorable little kitten you've ever seen?!"

"Huh? O-o-oh, yeah; she's pretty adorable I guess," Sylvia responded. She was still looking at the kitten, but something felt weird to her. She narrowed her eyes as she looked more closely at the kitten's appearance thinking to herself, _'What's going on here? Why am I getting a weird feeling in my gut just by looking at her? It's like… I've seen her somewhere before… but where exactly?'_

"Well it was mighty nice of you three to help out a stray kitten like that;" said Twilight, "but what are you planning to do with her?"

"We don't know just yet;" said Sweetie Belle as suddenly looked at her sister sheepishly, "but... until we do, w-w-we were hoping that maybe one of us could look after her… or maybe… keep her indefinitely."

Applejack and Rarity suddenly looked at each other with unsure faces hoping that they wouldn't upset their sister with any disappointment of their decision. Rarity looked at them and said, "I'm... heh, not sure if I should have another cat in the boutique. I love my Opal, really I do; but she can be a real handful; a bit stubborn, a bit rebellious and a bit . But, that doesn't stop me from loving her."

"She sure sounds like a little fluff of sunshine," said Sylvia sarcastically.

"What about us, Applejack?" Apple Bloom pleaded, "Could she maybe stay with us? It would be nice to have a cat on the farm, don't ya think?"

"Ah'm not so sure about that either, AB;" Applejack responded; but then she looked at the sleeping kitten and smiled seeing just how cute she was and said, "but… Ah guess she could stay with us,,, until we know what to do with her."

"Alright!" shouted Apple Bloom as she latched onto her sister tightly, "Thanks, Applejack! Yer the best sister ever!"

"Okay okay, take it down a notch, little sis'."

Scootaloo went over looking at the kitten again and stated, "Dang, she's still asleep. How does she do it?"

"Maybe she's a heavy sleeper," said Fluttershy, "I'm kind of a heavy sleeper myself."

"So did ya give her an appropriate name yet?" asked Wander.

"We named her Snowball," said Scootaloo, "We figured that it fits with her fur color."

"Snowball," said Sylvia, "A bit cliche, but acceptable."

Suddenly, Rarity let out a huge gasp as she remembered an important matter that she needed to do. "Oh sweet Celestia, I almost forgot! There are these fabrics in my basement that I need to organize and donate to the charity house; and they close in a few hours!"

"Charity?" said Wander, "I love charities! Its all about giving away stuff you don't necessarily need to ones that need it more! It's like being a superhero to the less fortunate!"

"Wow, I never thought of it that way," said Twilight.

The crusaders were suddenly huddling together for a second to discuss something. The after breaking up, Sweetie Belle looked at her sister and asked, "Hey, Rarity? Could the crusaders and I possibly come with you and help. We're not doing anything right now."

Rarity wasn't quite sure quite sure of her younger sister's request. "Oooooooooh… I don't know. I'm not sure if I should."

"But if we do, you could be done with it much faster," stated Apple Bloom.

"Yeah, that way you won't have to rush yourself so much," said Scootaloo, "We'll do anything you say."

Rarity was looking at the three fillies as they were lightly smiling at her and she was feeling nervous of what to say. But her final answer was, "V-v-very well, I suppose I could use a few extra hooves in this matter. And... if you bring that kitten with you, just... make sure that she won't get her claws on anything."

"Ah don't think that will be a problem," said Apple Bloom, "She's been pretty well-behave so far."

Wander felt that it was a bit disappointing of the crusaders coming in and then going out so soon and pleaded, "Aw, leaving as soon after we just met again? Maybe you need another set of hands to help out, or look after your cute little kitty."

Sylvia pulled Wander back preventing him from getting involved in something that didn't need his expertise. "Oh no you don't. I think they have enough help, Wander. Besides, what about other things to do here? We'll see them again."

"Yeah, don't worry," said Scootaloo, "we'll come and see you two again before tomorrow. The day is still young… mostly."

"Come on, girls; let us hurry!" Rarity called out, "This day is not getting any younger you know!"

The crusaders then left with Rarity while pulling the sleeping kitty along with them.

"See ya later, Wander!" Apple Bloom shouted, "See ya later, Sylvia!"

"And then there were five," said Wander, "This place is definitely busy today, isn't it?"

"Well sure;" said Sylvia, "after all, everyone is only getting ready for possibly one of the biggest celebrations in this world ever."

"Yeah, along with the Summer Sun Celebration!" Twilight suddenly stated.

Wander loved the sound of that. "Ooh, what kind of celebration is that?! Will it happen soon?!"

"Sorry," said Applejack giving Wander a little noogie, "but that won't happen again fer quite some time."

To Twilight, this was quite a treat to be able to talk with their alien friends and catch up on things that had happened since their last visit. "Come on, why don't we talk a bit over some hay burgers and fries; my treat."

"Hay burgers?" said Wander curiously, "Do they have tomatoes and globzork sauce?"

Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy had heard yet another word that they were unfamiliar of and weren't quite sure if they wanted to know what it was.

"Um… yes and no," Twilight answered, "but I'm sure you'll like it anyway."

"Hey, any free food is good food to me," said Sylvia, "Set me up, sister!"

As they were walking together, Fluttershy got more curious and whispered to Sylvia, "Um… what's glo-b-zork sauce m-made of?"

Sylvia smirked as she whispered the answer back to Fluttershy. Her eyes went wide of slight fright and gasped in disgust, "O-o-oh my gosh; ugh... I-I-I think I shouldn't have asked."

"What the… did I accidentawy fall asweep? I can't bewieve that I fowgot about how warm fish makes me sweepy? Wait a minute, where am I?"

Little Bits was just waking up after falling into a deep sleep due to consuming warm leftovers of fish. It was quite a while since she passed out and she felt stupid to even let it happen to her. She got up in the wagon she was in and was looking around to see that she was in some kind of fabric clothing shop. She also happened to look to the side and saw Rarity's cat, Opal, curled up and also asleep.

"Another cat? Hmph, at least its not another dog."

She got out of the wagon and was planning to sneak out; but then she halted when she suddenly heard some faint voices nearby. She saw a door that led downstairs of the building and made her a curious kitty.

"What's going on down there? That isn't who I think it is, is it?"

She carefully went downstairs and used her soft paws to be quiet as she snuck down. She then came to an open room where she heard the familiar voices. She hid behind the wall while peaking from the corner. What she expected to see was exactly what she saw.

"Thank you three once for coming here to help me with this," said Rarity, "We'll be done before the second hour with an hour to spare! After this, I suppose I could treat you three to a little something for being such good helpers."

All three fillies jumped up and shouted, "YAY!"

"See, Rarity, I told you; more sets of hooves is better than just one set," Sweetie Belle stated, "You should listen to me more often."

"Yes yes;" said Rarity smirking with a light glare, "less gloating and more helping if you don't mind."

"So I was wight," said Little Bits softly to herself, "its those filly bwats that have cwaimed me as their pwoperty. And I'm guessing that other white pony is the smawer white pony's big sister or something."

Little Bits then got a little surprise when she heard Apple Bloom say, "Hey, how did ya girls like Wander's reaction when he saw Snowball?"

"Heh, typical Wander," said Scootaloo, "He was being so giddy and cooing at her so much that I almost hurled. However, Sylvia was looking at her a bit weirdly like something was wrong. What was up with that?"

"What?!" Little Bits exclaimed to herself, "Wander and Sywvia saw me… while I was asweep?! Awe you kidding me?!" She got so upset that she was baring her fangs out of frustration. But she quickly calmed down, took a deep breath and decided that it was no big deal. "Ugh, oh well. They must not have wecognized me seeing that I'm stiw hewe and not under Sywvia's stinky foot. I guess that stupid Dwaconequus' disguise twick actuawy worked. Go figuwe."

Little Bits found herself continuing to peak at what the Rarity and the crusaders were doing, but it proved to be boring to her as she suddenly thought to herself, "Why am I still standing hewe? Those thwee seem vewy distwacted, so now is the time to ditch them."

She went back upstairs and was about to leave the place to continue her mission, "Time for me to head out, find that bag of mines and twack down those two wosers. Hopefuwy this dwess won't get in my way." But then, she looked over to her side and saw the cat that she saw earlier suddenly awake and staring at her. Little Bits glared at her and said, "What awe you wooking at?"

The cat named Opal took that as a little offensive. She scoffed and flipped her tail at Little Bits as she turned around and plopped on the ground while beginning to paw and nip at some kind of toy that Little Bits caught a glimpse of.

"That's wight," said Little Bits to herself as she smirked, "just keep on pwaying with that wittle toy of yours and mind your own…" But then, she had a better look of the toy that Opal had and it suddenly looked familiar to her. "Wait a minute; is that…" The toy was in fact no toy, but the very paw-locked backpack that she had accidentally left in a tree. Little Bits freaked out. "M-my bag! That fuwy fuzzball has my bag! How did she get her cwaws on it?!"

Luckily for her, Opal didn't seem to have put too much damage into it, so it could still be saved. Trying to avoid necessary conflict, Little Bits tried the innocent approach first as she went up to Opal with her shimmering cutesy eyes and said, "Excuse me, Miss cat? I know that you're having some you time or something wike that, but I'm afwaid that is my bag that you have nestled between your paws. You must have found it where I accidentawy left it. Thank you so much for that. So can I have it back?"

Opal was looking at her cutesy, shimmering eyes with a nonchalant expression on her face.

 _'Did... d-did she just ignowe me?! That little skank just ignowed me!'_ Little Bits then got closer to Opal as she got up in her face and said in a more demanding tone, "Hey, didn't you hear me?! You have something that doesn't bewong to you; so give it back... pwease?"

Opal lightly glared at her and then turned away from her again. Little Bits was getting fed up with Opal's attitude and decided to no longer play nice.

"So... its going to be wike that, is it? Vewy well."

Little Bits then leapt towards Opal reaching for the bag, but Opal started to put up a fight hanging onto her prize. They tussled on the ground for a few seconds; but then at one point, Opal escaped Little Bits' clutches and began to run away from her. The angered kitty gave chase after her going a little easy thinking that it wasn't a big deal. However, this was Opal's turf, and she knew how to shake Little Bits off her tail. Every time Little Bits got close, Opal always kept confusing her steps.

Pretty soon, Little Bits stopped giving chase to catch her breath. She glared up at Opal who was smirking down at her from her scratch post chuckling under her breath and still holding the bag.

"Quite the stubbown one, awen't ya? Awright, that's it; the kitty cwaws... are coming off."

With the revealing of her sharps claws, she used her speed to sneak up on Opal; and then she let out a huge hiss as she dived into her. They went all over the room knocking down and cluttering up anything that was in their way. In the end, Little Bits finally knocked Opal away while retrieving her bag. She scoffed as she brushed herself off; but when she looked down on herself, she noticed something quite interesting of her dress.

"Heh, not one tear. This dwess must be magical or something." She then looked back at Opal smirking; mocking her back while tossing her bag up and down. "Oh, I'm sowry. Awe you upset that I took back somethnig that wasn't yours? If you want it back... come and get it."

Opal wasn't happy that she was showed up by a kitten and the toy she had found was snatched away. She took the bait and started rushing towards Little Bits feeling furious. But once she was close enough, Little Bits quickly opened her bag and pulled out a blaster gun that was pointed at the rushing cat and charging. Opal suddenly halted as her eyes went wide and her ears droop down fearing what was about to happen.

Back downstairs…

"Ah wonder if Snowball is still asleep?" said Apple Bloom as he looked towards the door of the room, "Maybe Ah should go check on her."

"Oh, relax, Apple Bloom;" said Scootaloo, "she'll be fine. Lets just finish this and we can check on her then."

Just then, their progress was interrupted when there was a sudden loud 'BOOM!' sound that shook the whole room. They all jumped in shock, and Rarity was mostly panicking. "Sweet Celestia! What was that?!"

Sweetie Belle went over to the doorway and looked upstairs stating, "I may be wrong, but I think that loud boom sound came from upstairs."

Rarity started to panic even more wondering what could've happened to her stuff upstairs. "No… no no no no no no no no no!"

As Rarity rushed upstairs, the crusaders raced right behind her not just because they were curious of what happened, but also because they were worried for their new kitty friend. Rarity busted through the door to the upstairs level only to find a surprise. "Opal, what happEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENED!?"

Her entire workspace was a mess. Marrequins were toppled over (some even broken), sewing kits were scattered everywhere and many other things were disorganized and out of place. Luckily, most of her stuff was still in one piece, but still... she just stood silent with a big gaping expression as her sister and her friend came in and saw the mess themselves.

"Whoa, this room is a mess," said Scootaloo, "I wonder who… or what did this?"

Sweetie Belle suddenly looked at the corner of her eye and saw Little Bits slowly trying to sneak through the cat door that led outside. She suddenly shouted, "Snowball!" and then pulled her back to them using her magic. She snuggled Little Bits against her cheek and cooed at her, "Where do you think you're goin', ya silly kitten?"

Little Bits lightly groaned and thought to herself, _'Darn unicorns and their magic.'_

"Thank goodness she's alright;" said Apple Bloom as she approached, "and she doesn't seem freaked out or scared at all."

"I don't think we can say the same thing about Opal," said Scootaloo as she was pointing at Rarity's cat.

Opal was on the ground; frozen, eyes wide and her fur standing straight on end. She wasn't moving at all except her eyes that occasionally blinked.

"Wow, she's been scared so stiff that she can't even move," said Sweetie Belle, "and that says a lot."

"Just look at this place;" said Rarity in a pitiful tone, "my fabric, disorganized; my mannequins, all scratched up; and my sewing stuff, everywhere!" She then picked up her stiff cat and cuddled her in her hooves. "And on top of that, my poor Opal getting scared half to death. What kind of menace would do all of this?!"

"Wut about this huge crater in your floor,"said Apple Bloom.

Rarity froze and then slowly looked where Apple Bloom was pointing at on the ground. There was a huge gaping dent in the middle of Rarity's floor, and it was a huge eye sore to the fashion pony.

"W-w-what the… how did… w-w-who did… AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Huh; how did we miss that at first?" Sweetie Belle wondered while scratching her head.

Rarity felt like crying from the state her shop was in. But she chose to to take a deep breath, calm down and worry about it later… no matter how much she despised the decision. "No need to panic… no need to panic. Lets just… finish what we were doing, and then I'll worry about this" horrid mess!" She then headed back downstairs carrying Opal in her magic embrace. "Don't worry, Opal Wopal, mommy is here now. Everything is okay now… you can unstiffen now. Please?"

The three crusaders just stood there taking their surrounding being curious of what could've caused all of this turmoil.

"Well this was a bit out of the blue," said Sweetie Belle, "But on the bright side, my sister took this much better than I thought. She usually reacts much worse."

"I'd hate to see that," stated Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom picked up Little Bits and looked at her in the eyes and said, "Hey, Snowball, you wouldn't happen to know of who or wut did this, do ya?"

Keeping on a cute face, Little Bits let out a little _'Mew'_ and then bopped Apple Bloom's nose with her paw.

"Aren't ya cute," Apple Bloom giggled, "Too bad neither of us have Fluttershy's talent. Ah mean... it's not like you can literally talk or anythang."

"Hey, check it out!" said Scootaloo, "When Sweetie Belle grabbed Snowball, she seemed to be reaching for this."

The other crusaders looked and saw Scootaloo holding Little Bits' bag in her mouth. Little Bits was panicking a bit on the inside hoping that they wouldn't know of what it was.

"A little backpack?" said Apple Bloom, "Is that a toy or something of hers?"

Scootaloo tried to open the strap that was over the front but wasn't able to do so.

"Well… I can't seem open the strap… and it feels pretty stuffed, so I guess it is a toy; and it must be hers because it's definitely not Opal's. Right, Sweetie Belle?"

"Right. I don't remember Opal having a toy like this... nor do I know of how it could've gotten here." Sweetie then placed the bag on a nearby rack for safe keeping. "I'll just put it here for now so it won't get lost."

"Well come on, girls," said Scootaloo going towards downstairs, "lets go give Rarity some comfort and support… and I guess Opal to."

"Sure thang," said Apple Bloom as placed Little Bits back in her wagon, "Come on, Snowball; it's no longer safe for you to stay in this room right now."

As she was pulled along, Little Bits was slightly brooding to herself seeing that she almost got away but to no avail. She was once being held against her will unable to continue her mission without risk of revealing her identity.

 _'Once again,'_ she though as she groaned, _'I faiwed to escape these stupid fiwies' cwutches.'_ But despite that, she found little smirk appearing back on her face, _'But… seeing the tewifying expwession on that stupid cat's face was all worth it. That'll teach her not to touch my stuff.'_


	6. Close Encounter

Wander and Sylvia had a close encounter with Little Bits despite not realizing that it actually was Little Bits when they came upon the C.M.C again. After they had left with Rarity with Little Bits still with them, Twilight decided to treat Wander and Sylvia to have lunch with them at the Ponyville Hay Burger joint along with Applejack and Fluttershy.

Once Wander and Sylvia tasted what they ordered, they were quite surprised of how good it actually taste to them; especially Wander. "Wow, you were all right. This hay burger taste amazing! Who would've thought that hay with veggies and buns would be such a good combo! And these fries… *mwwwah* magnifique!"

"Told you it was," said Twilight, "It never hurts to try something different, right?"

"You're darn right about that," said Sylvia as she scarfed down three more of the 10 burgers she ordered, "My compliments to ze chef."

"Well, Ah guess we shouldn't be surprised," Applejack chuckled, "Ya really eat like a… like a…"

"Like a horse?!" Wander exclaimed.

"Um… y-yeah yeah; that's… it."

Fluttershy was quite astonished see how much Sylvia was scarfing down herself. "I've never seen someone eat so much; well… except maybe Pinkie Pie. That pony can really pack it away. But how does she stay so fit? It's a mystery to us all.

After swallowing her food down, Sylvia looked over at Wander to ask him a question. "Hey, Wander, there's… something I've been meaning to say to you earlier… about that cat."

"What is there to talk about…" Wander replied, "other than that ya wanted to squeeze her in your arms and squish her little cheeks!"

"Y-y-yeah. But… I'm not sure. When I looked at that kitten, I had a weird feeling in my gut. Did she remind you of anybody?"

Wander thought about it for three whole seconds and then said, "Ah don't know. After all, we've met plenty of cuties out there; so Ah wouldn't begin to think of who it might be."

Twilight and her friends heard what they were talking about, but they figured that it was just between them.

"Seems like she's bein' a bit suspicious of that cat we saw earlier," said Applejack.

"I know," said Fluttershy, "I wonder why though? A-a-and should we really be listening in on their conversation?"

"Well who knows what kind of creatures they've seen out there," Twilight stated, "The ones they've told us about was probably just like scraping the barrel."

"Are you sure that you can't think of anyone?" said Sylvia to Wander, "There was something about that cat rubbed me the wrong way."

"Sylvia, stop worrying so much," said Wander, "Ah'm sure that little cat is completely harmless and isn't who you may think she is. Am Ah right or am Ah right?"

Listening to Wander, Sylvia figured that he was right; that she was letting things go to her head again and making her question about things. "Yeah, I suppose that you're right. Maybe I am going a little haywire." She then picked up another one of her sandwiches and was about to scarf it down gullet. "Nothing that a few more of these babies can't fix."

Just then after taking a big bite, Sylvia was about to bite down again. But she suddenly stopped when she noticed something poking out from between the buns and it's contents. It was Discord, sticking his head out flashing a grin at the shocked Zbornak.

"Hello again, dear friend."

"Ahhhhh!" Sylvia screamed as she took the sandwich and threw it across the building causing some nearby ponies to duck and letting it smash into a window.

"Wut the hay did ya do that fer?" Applejack questioned, "Was there a roach in yer sandwich or somethang?"

"Not... exactly." Sylvia growled.

"Wow, now that was a doozy," said Discord as he suddenly appear back at their table and brushing himself off, "I sure hope I didn't scare you too much."

"Discord…" Twilight groaned, "of course."

Wander was quite happy to see him as he jumped up in his seat and shouted, "Discord! Nice to see ya again! Ah find yer little antics hilarious!"

Sylvia begged to differ. "Yeah... if you can call appearing in someone's sandwich and nearly scaring them half to death hilarious."

"Seems like someone can't put up with a little chaos," said Discord, "I would've expected more from one who has been wandering around the galaxy." He suddenly made a silhouette of Wander and Sylvia walking around appear above his hand. "You've must have seen some weird stuff out there.."

"That still doesn't give you the right to pop your head out of someone's sandwich!" Sylvia shouted. She then looked at the remaining burgers on her plate and lightly pushed it away. "Ugh, now I've lost my appetite."

"What are you doing here, Discord?" questioned Twilight.

"What? Can I not suddenly hang out with some of my bestest best friends in Ponyville?"

"Not if yer up to too much mischief," said Applejack suspiciously.

Discord then disappeared and then re-appeared besides Fluttershy holding a feather duster and cleaning rags telling her, "By the way, Fluttershy; I thought that I should let you know that I did a little sprucing up in your cottage. You know, making it a little nicer and cleaner. I hope you don't mind."

"O-o-oh, not at all," Fluttershy responded, "That's pretty nice of you to do, Discord; thanks."

"I know it is. I even gave that little drowned ra… I-I-I mean, little bunny friend of yours a bath. He seemed to be kinda… dirty."

Fluttershy thought about what Discord said and felt a little confused. "That's weird, I gave Angel and a few other animals a bath just this morning."

"Really?" said Discord trying to sound honest, "I didn't notice. Oh well, can't be helped."

But but most of them didn't buy it; especially Sylvia. "More like he couldn't help himself."

Twilight rolled her eyes and was about bite into the remains of her burger. But then Discord appeared beside her holding a dish in front of her that had a familiar item.

"Quesadilla, Princess?"

"Ahh!"

Twilight freaked out and smacked the dish down on the ground with her hoof splattering the content all over the floor. Discord looked down at it with a fake sad face.

"Such a waste. You could've just said no you know."

"Oh don't think you didn't know about… that," said Twilight with a light glare; and she shivered once again when she looked at the splattered quesadilla.

"Why do ya think she did that to a perfectly good lookin' quesadilla?" said Wander curiously to Sylvia.

"Beats me;" Sylvia sighed, "but I'm sure that lunatic knows."

Fluttershy lightly tapped on Discord to gain his attention and calmly told him, "Um… Discord? Do you think that maybe you tone down on the chaos a bit? W-we're kind of trying to have a nice little bite to eat here."

"Of course, of course," said Discord, "I didn't mean to intrude…. mostly. Allow me to join in." He suddenly sat a table floating in the air in front him and restored the splattered quesadilla on a plate, "At least I brought my own food." He bit into it slowly while looking at Twilight stretching the cheese across from his mouth, "Mmm, so cheezy."

Twilight shivered more as she laid her head down on the table and lowly groaned.

"Ah'm not exactly sure wuts going on here," said Wander, "but Ah'm starting to sense some aura of awkwardness here."

"Discord tends to make situations awkward for his own amusement," Applejack stated. "Just a good reason to like him Ah guess."

"So, just out of curiosity…" said Discord, "have any of you seen anything... weird or unusual today?"

"You mean besides you?" said Sylvia.

Discord's hand disappeared from his arm and appeared beside Sylvia as he pinched her cheek. "Oh you're so hilarious." And then he poofed it back on.

"Not that I know of," said Fluttershy, "Everything is the same today as it has been for a while now. There's nothing unusual going on… to us anyway."

"Are you sure about that?" Discord questioned.

They were all wondering why Discord was asking such a question and being so stern about it. But then, Twilight suddenly said, "Actually… now that I think about it… there is one thing that seemed a bit… unusual."

"Oh, do tell," said Discord curious of what she was going to say.

"Are ya talkin' about that little cat mah little sis and her friends had?" said Applejack, "She did seem a little unusual for a cat; but… she looked normal to me."

"I know, but there was something about her that… made me wonder otherwise."

"You too?" Sylvia said suddenly, "Oh, thank grob! I thought I was being crazy thinking that I was the only one who thought so."

"But I guess it's no big deal," said Twilight, "A cat is a cat, right? Nothing unusual about that."

"Why would ya bother asking us a question like that anyways;" said Applejack looking suspiciously at Discord, "unless... it's just a set-up for somethang ya have planned."

Discord gasped sounding like he was appalled by what he heard. "What?! How could you accuse me of such a thing? It was just a simple question; no need to be suspicious just because it's me."

"No offense, mister chaos guy…" said Sylvia.

"Discord," Wander whispered to her.

"Whatever. You say that we shouldn't be suspicious; but knowing you, I'm afraid that's a little hard to do. In fact, that's exactly why we should be suspicious."

However, Fluttershy wanted to believe that he wasn't trying to be suspicious; especially during the period of what was taking place the next day. "I don't know, Sylvia, I think that maybe he's telling the truth. You really should give him the benefit of the doubt. He's not... **always** up to something."

"Thank you so much, Fluttershy," said Discord giving Fluttershy a light hug, "At least someone here trusts me. That is the reason why we are such good friends." Suddenly, an hourglass had appeared beside him. All it's sand had reached the bottom and then strangely exploded. "Oh my, would you look at that. Time sure flies when you're hanging out with good friends."

"Where are you going?" said Sylvia, "Off to important **chaotic** business?"

"Exactly!" said Discord as he pinched Sylvia's cheek again, "You know me so well already. Ciao for now, my dear pony friends… and alien friends. May you enjoy the rest of your day."

With that, Discord disappeared leaving the others feeling awkward and a bit on edge.

"Wut a guy," said Wander, "He sure knows how to have a good time."

Sylva just lightly growled as she rubbed her cheek to get as much essence of Discord off of her.

"Not to worry, Sylvia," said Twilight nervously, "Everyone's first impression of Discord weren't always… positive and encouraging; but in hindsight, he's just having some fun… even if it is to have a little laugh at somepony's expense. You'll come to… accept his oddly friendship ways."

"We can hope," Sylvia said with a sigh.

Wander suddenly eyed the rest of Sylvia's burgers on her plate and licked his lips as he asked her, "Hey, ya going to finish those, Syl?"

Sylvia looked at her plate, and suddenly the sickening feeling was already gone. "You know what… my appetite's back. But why don't we share the rest."

Wander was all up for that. "Sure thang! Ah love sharing!"

After the CMC helped out Rarity in her boutique, she took them and treated them to ice cream at the Ice Cream Shoppe in the town. They took Little Bits (who they named Snowball) along with them of course and even shared some of their ice cream… which Little Bits didn't seemed to mind too much. But unfortunately for her, some of the crusaders' friends where there and saw Little Bits with them. They surrounded the CMC to get a better look at Little Bits due to her strongly cute appearance attracting them.

"Oh my goodness! What a cute little kitty cat!"

"She's so precious!"

The CMC weren't counting on this to happen, but they figured they'd make the best out of it."

"Ah know; isn't she?" said Apple Bloom with a proud smile, "She's the cutest thang we've ever seen."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Snowball," Apple Bloom responded, "Say hi, Snowball."

Little Bits loved the dairy in the ice cream; but she was becoming to feel very uncomfortable having all of these other young foals surround her and constantly sweet talk towards her.

 _'Its so degwading,'_ she thought while keeping on a straight face, _'Suwounded by even more pony bwats; just what I needed.'_

But she knew that it would be useless to resist. She had to keep her cover up going to keep her true identity from being discovered.

 _'Just go with it, Little Bits. Just go with it. This is just like your wuse with Wander and Sywvia. In the end, you will get what you want. But... fow now...'_ She set herself up and got into a cute sitting position showing her shimmering eyes and let out a strong... "Meeeeeeeooow!"

Her plan worked… perhaps a little too well. That little act alone won over the foals' hearts more than before.

"Awwwwwwww!"

"I want to pet her little head!"

"Let me scratch her tummy!"

"Can I hold her?!"

Scootaloo then got in front of them and said, "Now now, everypony! There's plenty of this kitty to go around."

"Just don't crowd her to much," Sweetie Belle chuckled, "I don't think she likes that."

Little Bits braced herself as each of the foals that were there took turns in holding her while others petted her in different ways. It was enough to make her sick to her stomach… but not literally. After a while, the CMC headed out of the shoppe and went back into town while Rarity went back to her boutique to take care of the huge mess that was there. Little Bits was laying in the wagon as she was being pulled in the wagon; slightly shaking and a bit horrified of what took place some moments ago. However, the crusaders didn't seem to notice.

"Wow, Snowball is just becomin' a real crowd pleaser, isn't she?" said Apple Bloom.

"Those friends of ours really liked her!" said Sweetie Belle, "They couldn't wait to hold her and show her love. We were so popular with Snowball!"

However, Scootaloo brought up an important topic, "L-let's just make sure to not make ourselves too popular. We all know how **that** may turn out."

"Oh, we do," Apple Bloom and Sweetie both responded.

 _'Aw of this attention is getting tiwesome,'_ Little Bitsthought to herself as she glared at the crusaders, _'I shouwdn't be wasting aw of this time with these idiots. I just wish I knew where those two bozos are at this time… maybe have them pass by these thwee again wike when I was asweep.'_

Just then, she heard voice nearby that she recognized all too well. "Well well well; it's interestin' on how we keep bumpin' into each other like this."

 _'Speak of the devil.'_

She turned around and saw that the crusaders had ran into Wander again apart from what she heard earlier. And with him was Sylvia, as well as some other ponies that were with them. She lightly smirked finally seeing her targets in her sights.

"By looks on your faces," said Twilight, "I'd say that the three of you had some fun."

"We sure have," all three crusaders responded happily.

Wander then looked over at the wagon behind them and saw Snowball (aka: Little Bits) up and awake. She got startled as Wander suddenly zipped over in front of her with his usual bright grin. "And look who's awake!"

Even Sylvia decided to come over and see the kitten in her woken state.

"Hey there, Snowball! It's so nice to see ya while yer not asleep! Ah'm Wander, and this my best friend, Sylvia. Say hello, Syl!"

Sylvia just looked at her with a melancholy expression and said, "Um… hey there; nice to meet ya."

As Wander continued to say things to the others, Little Bits was plotting her next move against the alien duo.

 _'At wast, they're wight here. Wander and Sywvia are wight here in fwont of me, and they still have no idea that it's me. Heh, what mowons. If I wanted to, I could leap into action and bag those two wight now seeing that I would have the element of surpwise. But with aw of these acqwaintances of theirs awound, something tews me that they won't make it easy fow me to get away with them; not to mention that my cover will be bwown in the pwocess. Gweat, I finawy have them in my sights and I'm stuck at this predicament.'_

Wander was still going on and on the way he always does, and it was driving Little Bits crazy.

 _'Ugh, I awmost forgot how much that wittle weirdo tawks.'_

"By the way, you three," said Twilight to the crusaders, "where's Rarity? Wasn't she still with you?"

"Yeah, she was with us," said Scootaloo, "She just finished treating us to ice cream. We also ran into a few of our friends there who took a real liking to Snowball."

"Afterwards, she left us to take care of thangs back at her Boutique," Apple Bloom added.

"Why? Did somethin' happen?" Applejack questioned.

"You... could say that," said Sweetie Belle in a unnerving tone, "While we were helping my sister in the bottom level of her place, there was a loud boom sound uptop. We went up there, the whole place was a mess. We were a bit worried since Opal and Snowball was amongst it, but they were okay; a bit rattled up, but okay."

Sylvia became curious of what they were talking about as she came over to them and asked, "So who or what caused the mess? Did any of you stop and think that maybe one of the cats did it… more importantly that one?"

Little Bits saw Sylvia pointing at her and lightly growled under her breath.

"Well… I suppose that it is possible for one of them to cause the mess… if not both of them," said Sweetie Belle.

"But I'm sure none of them could cause a giant crater to form in the middle of place," Scootaloo added, "I'd hate to see what made it.

"Oh my," Fluttershy gasped

Hearing how bad the problem was, Twilight felt worried for Rarity and said, "M-maybe I should go over there. She could need some help."

"Ah'll go too," said Applejack

"You better not," Sweetie suggested, "You know my Sister, she has a system in her Boutique. She would rather just do herself. Don't worry, she'll be fine."

Twilight and Applejack thought about it for a second, and then figured that maybe it was for the best. Twilight responded, "I guess we'll respect her decision."

Suddenly, Wander zipped back over to the others and said, "Hey, Crusaders; care to come with us? We're goin' over to the bowling alley to see if Ah can get a perfect 300 against Syl here."

"Heh, not a chance, buddy," said Sylvia with a smirk.

"We'd love to," said Apple Bloom, "but sadly it's gettin' a bit late fer us and we have to finish gettin' thangs ready fer tomorrow. But don't worry, we'll be able to hang out more then."

Sylvia just chuckled and told them, "Well don't let us hinder you from that preparing. Knowing you three, you'll need plenty of energy to last during tomorrow's celebration… not that I doubt you will."

"By the way… if you guys are staying for the celebration tomorrow," said Sweetie Belle, "where are you going to stay at?"

That was a good question that Wander and Sylvia never thought over. It was important to them that they would a good night sleep at a decent place at least.

"Hmm, I never really thought about that," said Sylvia, "We do need a place to sleep, don't we?"

"You can always stay at our place," said Apple Bloom pleadingly, "Yer more than welcome to do so."

"Seems tempting, but… I don't know.

Wander thought up of other ideas that he thought would be great. "Well, we could always stay Rarity's, or maybe Pinkie's, or maybe Fluttershy's… or maybe…"

"Are you guys kidding?!" shouted Scootaloo, "You guys are huge guests here and we owe you two big! It's only obvious that you two should stay at Twilight's place… her castle!"

Suddenly, both Wander and Sylvia's eyes lit up hearing what Scootaloo said. Just the idea of sleeping in a royal palace brought a smile on their face.

"Oh yeah;" Sylvia chuckled, "almost forgot about that option."

Twilight didn't even have a second thought though. She was more than happy to offer that option. She looked over at the alien duo and told them, "Well… maybe Scootaloo is right. I guess we do owe you two a lot. So… as the Princess of Friendship, I humbly request that you two spend the night at my place; no questions asked."

Wander did a little squee of excitement and then gave a little bow towards Twilight and said in a gentleman-like manner, "Now how can we say no to that? We humbly accept yer offer of hospitality… yer highness."

The whole time, Little Bits was watching and listening to what they were talking about; and a little malicious smile appeared on her face as a wonderful plan brewed up in her head. _'So… they're going to stay at her… castle, was it?'_ She looked in the distance and noticed the towering castle, _'And I'm guessing that huge, towering castle in the distance is the pwace. How purrrrr-fect. Now that I know where those two saps will be sweeping, I finawy have a chance to get the dwop on them. I'll just get away from this fiwy at the wight time, sneak into the castle; and then using my qwiet, steawthy moves and soft paws, I'll use one of my toys to make sure those two don't wake up. And then, I'll finawy be able to captwre them and make my escape to compwete my mission. But I probabwy have to do it quickwy and swiftwy to make sure I don't wake up that Pwincess or else she'll be able to use magic on me. But other than that, this pwan is purrr-fect! I'm finawy going to win! Heh heh heh heh heh.'_

Suddenly, Wander noticed Little Bits smiling and lightly chuckling and went back over to her with shimmering eyes, "Aww, look at that cute little smile. She must be happy about somethang; aren't ya, ya lil' cutie?"

Sylvia came and tugged Wander slightly away from Little Bits telling, "You really shouldn't keep doing that; you'll end up frightening her." Just then, she noticed the little bag that was laying in the wagon and stated, "Huh, that's an interesting looking toy she has."

Sylvia reached for it to check it out, but then the kitten they knew as Snowball suddenly hissed and swiped at Sylvia and then grabbed the bag holding it close to her while glaring.

"Whoa!" Sylvia shouted, "Ugh, a bit protective of that thing, isn't she?"

"Yeah. We're not sure where it came from," said Apple Bloom, "but she's obviously takin' a likin' to it. Ah can't get it away from her."

Twilight knew of the time that was going by and mentioned to Wander and Sylvia, "Well… the day isn't getting younger. You two still going to bowl with each other to prove who is the best?"

"Oh, you bet your tattooed butts we are!" said Sylvia flexing her arm. "You ready for this, Wander?"

"Oh yeah;" Wander shouted willingly, "Ah'm ready… to **strike** the floor with you! Heh, g-get it? 'Cause… instead of wipe, Ah said strike… as in… getting a strike… in bowling."

Sylvia rolled her eyes and smirked as she answered, "Yeah, I get it, Wander."

"Ah thought it was funny!" Apple Bloom chuckled.

"Hee hee, me too!" said Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo however just shrugged her shoulders and said, "Meh; it was alright."

Applejack was then taking her leave of the others. "Okay… well you two have fun with yer little bowlin' match. Ah have thangs to finish up at the farm. See ya."

After she left, Wander looked over at Fluttershy and asked, "Are you still comin', Miss Fluttershy? Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!"

Fluttershy was hesitant to answer right away and didn't want to upset Wander… as if she could. But she decided to forget about the past and said, "Oh… why not. I guess I'll come and watch you two. Just… l-let me get a helmet better to be safe then sorry." Well… she was forget it for the most part.

"Works fer me!" Wander shouted in excitement, "Ponyville Bowling Alley, here we come!"

Sylvia went over to Twilight and whispered to her, "Why is she so jumpy about going to a bowling alley anyway? I know she's the nervous type, but still."

Twilight looked at her nervously remembering what happened and told her, "Um… lets just say that she saw a miss-swing accident at the bowling alley that scared her for a while."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Sylvia chuckled.

Wander hopped on Sylvia's back, and then the duo took their leave with Twilight and Fluttershy; leaving the crusaders to go on with their evening.

"Come on, Snowball;" said Apple Bloom, "lets go see who else wants to lather you up with adoration."

As the Apple Bloom was pulling her along in her wagon, Little Bits had turned around and was strongly glaring at Wander and Sylvia in the distance. But she was no longer upset as she chuckling under her breath while softly saying to herself, "That's wight; you two go on and enjoy your wittle game of bowwing. It's going to be the wast moment of enjoyment that you will experience here. And tonight… while you're aw tucked in and sound asweep, you'll never see me coming. By tomowow, you'll attend a pawty awight… your farewell pawty!"

She began to laugh evilly with delight; but then the moment was ruined when she felt something caught up in her throat. She coughed and hacked until she suddenly threw up a hairball in the wagon. The crusaders heard and turned around to see her lying on her stomach with the hairball in front of her.

"Eww, I think she had a hairball," said Scootaloo in slight disgust.

"Don't worry," said Sweetie Belle, "Opal has those all the time." She then lightly rubbed Little Bits on her back to comfort her, It's okay, Snowball, just walk it off."

Little Bits just lowly grumbled to herself as she thought, _'Ugh… I hate it when that happens.'_


	7. Onward to Canterlot

The sun was set and most of the town's citizens were turning in for the day to prepare the big upcoming celebration in Canterlot; and just as promised, Wander and Sylvia were able to sleepover at Twilight's castle. From there, they would join the others when they travel to Canterlot for Princess Luna' birthday celebration. As for Little Bits, she was stuck with staying with Apple Bloom for the night. She was striped of her current outfit and placed into a small pink nightgown that belonged to a doll Sweetie Belle had. Applejack just walked into Apple Bloom's room to check on her and the unfortunate cat.

"Hey there, Apple Bloom. You and yer little friend all tuckered in and ready to sleep?"

"We sure are!" Apple Bloom shouted, "We were just settling down and getting comfortable." She then suddenly held up Little Bits who didn't looked amused, "And check it out; doesn't this little sea foam green gown look cute on her? Sweetie Belle was nice enough to loan this to Snowball from one of her dolls. It fits so well on her, and she likes it. Don't you, Snowball?"

Little Bits lightly growled and thought to herself, _'Shoot me.'_

"Really, AB?" said Applejack, "Can't ya let her sleep all natural like normal pets? How can you even tell if she wants to wear that while sleeping?"

Apple Bloom turned Little Bits towards her and saw the light scowl on her face. "Ah guess ya do have a point. The crusaders and Ah just figured that Snowball just like wearing outfits since we found her in one."

Apple Bloom placed Little Bits down and took the gown off of her leaving her completely clothless.

"Do ya want me to put it back on?" Apple Bloom asked the irritated kitten as she held the gown back in front of her.

All Little Bits did in response was bat the gown away from Apple Bloom with her paw then glared back up at her.

"Guess that answers mah question. Sorry if Ah was doin' somethang ya didn't like. Why don't ya sleep on mah bed tonight to make it up?"

Choosing to continue on with act, Little Bits did a cute meow sound and and rubbed herself against Apple Bloom while purring... even though deep down it was making her sick to her stomach.

"Well... all is good," said Apple Bloom to her sister, "She forgives me; see?"

"Well that's good to know," Applejack chuckled, "Now make sure to get a good night's sleep; we have a big important day tomorrow."

Applejack came over to her little sister who tucked herself in her bed covers and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night, Apple Bloom."

"Good night, Big sis."

Applejack then saw Little Bits who was laying beside Apple Bloom and nervously chuckled as she just patted her on the head, "Um… good night, Snowball."

After Applejack turned off the room light and left, Apple Bloom turned over to Little Bits and gave her a little pat on the head as well. "Good night, Snowball; 'YAWN' don't let the bedbugs bite."

It was about an hour until Apple Bloom was fully asleep, and Little Bits was patient enough wait for the right time. When everything seemed quiet, she got up lightly tapped Apple Bloom on her head. Thankfully, Apple Bloom was deep in her sleep… and was snoring quite loudly.

"Finawy," Little Bits whispered to herself, "It seems that she's sound asweep. Time to make my getaway."

After jumping off the bed, Little Bits came across the gown that Apple Bloom had put on her earlier. She sneered at it as she held it up and said, "This is what I think of your wittle bwue-gween gown, ya pony bwats." She then gave it a good swipe with her claw tearing it to shreds.

Little Bits proceeded to go downstairs to retrieve her once again clean dress that was hanging on a clothesline. But when she went to grab it, she felt that it was still too wet for her to put it on.

"What, still damp? I can't wear this!"

Seeing that the success of her mission was at stake, she chose to dismiss it.

"Whatever; I'd wather do this compwetewy naked instead of in that girwy dwess anyway."

Little Bits wasted no time as she headed outside in the buff to make her way to Wander and Sylvia's location. Sure enough, she was able to find her way there easily despite it being dark thanks to her night vision. "There it is, the castle howding Wander and Sywvia." But suddenly, a slight chilled wind brisket past Little Bits causing her to shiver some. "It's a bit more bweezy out here than I thought. Maybe I should've put that stupid gown back on. Ugh, what am I saying? I'd wather catch a cold."

Little Bits had her special backpack with her as she was making sure that everything was intact. She began walking towards the castle with a grimace smile. "Soon this will all be over. In the dawk of night… is where I work best. They'll never see me coming."

But when she got to a close enough distance, she smacked right into an invisible wall and fell backwards due to loss of balance. Little Bits was surprised and got up close again. She lightly reached her paw forward only to feel the wall again; and she suddenly saw the whole barrier that it was part of.

"What the… a magical bawier?!" she shouted, "Awe you fweakin' kidding me wight now?!"

Little Bits began rapidly swiping at the barrier with her claws, but it had no effect. She then quickly sat her bag down and opened it up and took out a dual laser blaster and started firing away with them at max power.

"No, not this time. I've come too far to wet some stupid pony magic stop me now."

When all of that failed, Little Bits took out a handheld rocket launcher and pointed it at the barrier.

"I'm bwowing this sucker down!"

She fired the rocket and it landed on the barrier with explosive results. But when the smoke cleared, there was no breaks or tears in the barrier. It was all still intact.

"Ugh, I'm so cwose!" Little Bits shouted in frustration as she threw the launcher down, "Why did this have to happen?!"

But then, Little Bits looked up at the castle and saw a couple of lights come on; and she saw the pony named Twilight Sparkle appear on a balcony from a tower window. Little Bits lightly said, "Dang it," as she quickly hid behind a nearby tree. She then used her ears to carefully hear out what the pony would say.

Twilight yawned and was looking around her view of the castle grounds saying to herself, "I wonder what that was all about? First a loud bang sound, then… some kind of shouting? Did I hear that right?"

And a few seconds later, she was joined by Spike who calmly came out too and yawned while rubbing his eyes. "What's going on, Twilight? What was that loud boom sound I heard?"

"I don't know. I think something hit against the magic barrier. Thank goodness it didn't wake up Wander and Sylvia though. I don't want to look like a bad hostess or anything."

"Should I like... check it out to see what that was?" Spike suggested.

"Don't worry about it, Spike. I'm sure it was nothing. No pony or no thing can get through. I made sure of that. Best idea I've ever had since that… incident with the bats last fall."

Thinking of what Twilight meant, Spike just shuddered as he followed Twilight back into the castle. "Ugh, so… many… fangs."

Once the coast was clear, Little Bits sighed with a slight snarl under her breath and said, "That was close. I can't bewieve my pwan was halted... again. Why couldn't I have been found and adopted by that pwincess? This would've been much easier." She then sighed again as she took out her communication device from her bag and stated, "In any case, guess it's time to send a rain check."

She activated the communicator and it linked to systems of Lord Hater's ship. After waiting a couple minutes, Lord Hater finally responded to the call with Commander Peepers by his side. However, Hater sounded irritated.

"What's going on? Who's calling?!"

Once he focused on the screen and saw a small anthropomorphic cat, he knew that it was Little Bits; and he realized what was going on.

"Well well well, it's about time you called back! What in the world took ya so long anyway?! With the way you were bragging on earlier with talk about your stealthiness and patience, you would think you would've call back a lot soo… ner."

Suddenly, Hater and Peepers noticed the change of Little Bits' appearance… mainly her lack of clothing.

"Uh… I know clothing is not… always an option everywhere in the galaxy," stated Peepers, "but… where are yours… exactly? And why is your fur suddenly white?"

"Yeah, why the heck are you so white?!" Hater shouted, "Weren't you a… purplish… blue color or something?"

"She was just purple, sir."

Little Bits just groaned as she rubbed her forehead, "Pwease don't ask; it's been a wong, fwustwating day."

"Well, never mind about your birthday suit," said Hater, "Since you've called, I'm guessing you've finally captured that pestering Wander and his partner, Sylvia!"

With some sweat rolling down from her face, Little Bits responded, "Um... not exactwy." She then held up the communication device up at an angle where Hater and Peepers could see the castle behind her, "Wander and Sywvia are in there fast asweep. I could easiwy captuwe them now, but the pwace is pwotected by some kind of magical bawier... and none of my tools can't even get thwough it!"

"Wow... that's unfortunate," Peepers admitted.

Hater started to laugh out loud while pointing at Little Bits amused that she had failed again, "I knew it! I knew you couldn't handle this mission all on your own. I knew those goody-goody ponies were too much for ya! Ha! And why even wait until night anyway? What were you even doing during the day? Were you pwanning your wittle stwadegies; were you playing with a ball of yarn; or maybe you were playing dwess up?"

As Hater kept on going, Peepers noticed Little Bits' eyes narrowing, and one of them appeared to be twitching. She looked like she was about to go off.

"Oh boy."

"You wanna know what I've been doing?" said Little Bits in a nonchalant tone, "Do you weally want to know what I've been doing?!"

"Uh... yeah," said Hater in a sarcastic tone.

"Well first of all, everything was going peachy... like nothing could possibwy go wrong. But soon after I wanded, I was teworized by a dog, chased up a twee, went on a wild goose chase, got mocked and annoyed by some kind of... fweaky mix-up beast, got twipped up by some pony bwats, got pampered and shown what seemed wike unwimited cuddles and affection; ugh! Oh, and don't get me stawted with the dwess up stuff! I don't do dwess up! And now hewe I am out here in the chiwed air in my biwthday suit twying to compwete what I was here to do in the fiwst pwace only to have me compwetely stumped... again! So do you have anything else you want to tease me about, Word Buttface?!"

Lord Hater and Peepers were in sudden shock of Little Bits' outburst. They realized now that she did go through a lot. All Peepers could say was, "Wow. I think someone struck a nerve."

Little Bits then did her best to calm down as she stated, "In any case, I couldn't do anything because I needed to keep a low pwofile. Appawentwy, most of the ponies in that town know about me thanks to those two idiots; and if I weacted in any way, my cover would be bwown... then aw of this fwustwation would aw be for nothing."

"She does make a pretty good point," said Peepers to Hater, "You shouldn't have doubt her, sir."

"Whatever," Hater grumbled while rolling his eyes, "So what's your next move to capture Wander and Sylvia since your first attempt failed so miserably."

Little Bits glared at Lord Hater again and then said, "A lot of ponies in this town awe going to some kind big biwthday cewebwation tomowow, and Wander and Sywvia are going with them. Of couwse I'm going to secretwy tag awong without them knowing. No matter how many ponies that awe going to be there, those two awe going to end up being awone at some point. And when that happens…"

"And when that happens, that is when you will stwike!" said Hater in a mocking tone, "Am I right? That is what you were going to say, right? That quote is so cliche."

"You know what," said Little Bits, "go ahead and keep it up with your stupidity. Once I get my pay fwom you, it will be the gweatest day of my wife! I'd wather deal with those pony bwats than to work fow you ever again!"

"Oh, is that suppose to be an insult?" said Hater sarcastically, "My heart is so torn right now."

Little Bits then suddenly smirked at Peepers and told him, "Hey, Peepers, do yourself a favow and keep your boss out of twouble. You don't want him to be bwasted away by a rainbow again."

Hearing her bring up that memory into his mind made Hater shake in anger with his blood boiling. He then shouted, "Why you… just capture Wander and Sylvia already; and don't call back until you do!"

Hater then cut off the video connection as he started brooding to himself. When he looked over at Peepers, he noticed that he was trying to hold in a chuckle and keep it from coming out.

"What are you laughing at?!"

"N-n-nothing, sir!" said Peepers nervously as he calmed down, "J-just... laughing at how... ridiculous Little Bits was acting… is all."

"Good," said Hater as he stormed out of the room, "I'm going to catch some shut eye… and I don't need supervision to do so!"

After Hater left, one of the other Watchdog minions came in carrying a video camera. Peepers looked over at him and whispered, "Did you get all of that?"

"Sure did."

"Excellent!" Peepers shouted in a giddy tone, "Call the others. We need to watch that on the 100" 50' flat HD screen."

Back on Equestria, Little Bits chuckled to herself as she put away her communicator picturing the last look that she saw on Hater's face, "Well, I showed him." She suddenly shivered again feeling the brisk air against her body, "I weawy need to get back to that house. At weast it's warmer in there."

Little Bits began heading back to Sweet Apple Acres where she knew she could rest up at. As she walked away, as she glared back at the castle and thought to herself...

'Get a good night's sweep you two… you're going to need it.'

 _The next morning…_

Applejack and Apple Bloom were up and awake and preparing to make their way to the train station to meet up with all of their friends to travel to Canterlot. Little Bits was put back into her dress and was even fed when they ate. Little Bits still felt degraded being treated like a pet, but she knew she had to wait for the right moment to end her facade without any extra interference.

After everything was set, Apple Bloom came outside with Little Bits where Applejack was ready for her.

"Ya up and rarin' to go, Apple Bloom?" Applejack questioned.

"Ah sure am!" Apple Bloom cheerfully responded, "Ah'm awake, alert and ready to have fun! But ya know... Ah kinda wish Big Macintosh would come with us."

"Me too, Apple Bloom, but Big Mac already made his decision to stay here and keep an eye on the farm. Granny Smith is already in Canterlot, and it's too late to hire somepony else to watch the farm."

"Yeup." said Macintosh as he came up from behind.

"Yeah, Ah suppose so," Apple Bloom sighed, "Ah least he'll be here to watch over Snowball here." She then turned over to Little Bits who was purposely showing a cute, sad face like she was hating to see her leave. Apple Bloom was patting her on the head as she said, "Don't worry, you'll be fine without me today. Big Mac will take care of you, and then you'll see me again when Ah return."

While continuing the act, Little Bits grumbled inside and thought, _'Not if my pwan succeeds you won't.'_

Apple Bloom then turned to their dog, Winona and said, "Remember, Winona, Snowball here is… or hopefully will be part of our family. So no chasing of tryin' to eat her, okay?"

Winona lightly grinned and licked Apple Bloom in the face. She decided to agree and let this strange cat live around the farm.

"Well come on then," said Applejack, "we need to catch the first train if we want to get to the party as early as possible."

The two sisters were now taking their leave and leaving the caretaking of the farm to their big brother. Apple Bloom looked back and waved back at her brother and her now two pets.

"Bye, Snowball! Be a good girl! And Big Mac, make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

"Eeyup."

"And don't worry; we'll make sure to bring you something from the party, okay?!"

Little Bits was carefully watching as Applejack and Apple Bloom were going away. She felt that now she could go on with the next phase of her now extended plan.

"Pewfect. Now aw I have to do is fowow them without being seen, and they'll wead me stwaight to… gaaah!"

However, before she could follow after them, Big Macintosh picked her up with his mouth and gained a good enough grip so she wouldn't get away. "Come on, Snowball. Can't let ya try and follow her, now can Ah? Don't worry, you'll be safe with me."

Macintosh was bringing her with him into the barn with Winona following right behind her. Little Bits was getting very irritated that she was being held up again and the two sisters were getting further away.

"Oh no... I am not being hewd back again. It's about time I make a move on this stawion… and not the cwushing kind."

After coming into the barn, Macintosh placed Little Bits on the ground and was about to start his morning chores. He gave Little Bits a little pat on the head and told her, "Here ya go. You can play in here fer now. Heh, just try not to get yer dress too messy."

But as he went past her, he heard a voice suddenly speak up, "I'm afwaid me getting diwty is the weast of your wowies."

Macintosh suddenly froze and then slowly turned around to see Little Bits suddenly standing on her two hind legs and glaring back at him. He looked over at Winona who was staring too and hesitantly said, "Um… am Ah hearin' thangs, or did that cat just talk?"

Little Bits then whipped out her bag and opened it up with her paw signature. She then took out a ray-like weapon and charged it up. "Oh, I can do more than talk. Obsewve."

She pointed the weapon at him and in a split second fired it. It was too quick for Macintosh to act and he found himself suddenly trapped in a containment bubble. He was glad that it wasn't a lethal weapon, but the bubble didn't appear to be popping as he was beating against it.

"Whoa, what the… Ah can't get out!"

Seeing one of her family members in danger, Winona ignored Apple Bloom's orders and began running towards Little Bits barking loudly. Little Bits kept firing at her, but she she kept dodging each blast and came close to catching the sinister kitty. However, Little Bits jumped over Winona at the last minute, and then shot at her from above. Winona couldn't dodge it this time and whimpered as she was now caught in a containment bubble of her own. After landing, Little Bits chuckled as she blew the smoke from the tip of her blaster and glared at Winona.

"Pwetty agiwe, awen't ya? Let's see you twy and chase me now, mutt."

Trying to figure things out, Macintosh questioned, "Wut's goin' on here? Yer no normal kitty. Just who the hay are you?"

"Heh, wouldn't you wike to know," Little Bits chuckled as she placed her weapon away, "But I had no choice but to put on a cutesy act. I'm here on an impowtant mission to captuwe two other worwders that awe here. I'm pwetty suwe that you know them, wight?"

It was obvious to Macintosh that she was talking about Wander and Sylvia. However, knowing of them and seeing the appearance of this deadly cat, it didn't take too long for him to figure it out. "Wait a minute; cute… adorable… a kitty… deadly hunter… enemy of Wander and Sylvia… yer that little kitten assassin they mentioned, aren't ya?"

"Bingo! And by the way, the name is not Snowball, it's Wittle Bits! I know it's not at all intimidating, but it still works… sorta." Little Bits then walked right up to Macintosh's face and said, "I would've captuwed Wander and Sywvia by now if it weren't for your dumb sister and her fwiends snuggwing me and spoiwing me with tweats and affection and dwesses! Well actuawy… some of that wasn't so bad, but I hate dwesses! But the point is now I can be fwee to finish the job, and no one can stop me."

As Little Bits began to walk off towards outside the barn, Winona was lightly snarling wishing that she could get out of her bubble and tear her to shreds.

"If ya hurt any of my sisters or any of their friends," Macintosh protested, "you'll be sorry!"

"Ooh, I'm so scawed of the big, stwong stawion," Little Bits said sarcastically, "Welax, I won't way a cwaw on any of them as wong as they don't get in my way. And the same goes for you to."

Little Bits got to the barn doors before she turned back around and said, "Oh, and don't wowy; those bubbwes you and your mutt are twapped in will dissipate eventuawy… in about 2 to 3 hours!" And she laughed maniacally.

After Little Bits left, Macintosh kept doing his best to bust out of his containment bubble; but he still had no luck. He just laid in his bubble and sighed as he looked over at Winona who was scratching against her bubble and whined.

"Well, Winnoa girl, looks like you and me are going to be stuck here for a while. That cat really got us good. Ah just hope Wander and Sylvia sees her comin' before she catches them off guard."

But suddenly, a bright light appeared in the barn in front of Macintosh and Winona. Macintosh suddenly looked in front of them and saw a tall figure standing before them; and it even made Winona growl a bit.

"Oh, it's just you." Macintosh groaned, "Wut are you doing here; to laugh at our expense?"

The figure then did a gesture that caused the containment bubbles to disappear, setting a Macintosh and Winona free.

"Um… thank you ah guess." said Macintosh awkwardly, "It was getting kinda stuffy in there."

And from there, the figure told him of everything that was going on with Little Bits. Macintosh couldn't believe what it said and even thought that it was crazy.

"Wait, you know what's going on? You know about that cat? Wut's goin' on here? Yer not secretly plottin' with her, are ya?"

At the Ponyville Train Station. Applejack and Apple Bloom were just arriving to meet up with their friends before they took off for Canterlot.

"Well well, it looks like a lot of ponies are here already," said Applejack.

"Ah guess they want to get to the party as early as possible like we do," said Apple Bloom, "so Ah guess we can't blame them."

Just then, Apple Bloom heard a couple of voices call out her name,

"Apple Bloom!"

It was her friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo who were rushing towards her. They all hugged each other to wish themselves good morning.

"Hey, Sweetie Belle! Hey, Scootaloo! You two ready for one of the greatest parties ever?!"

"You better believe we are!" Scootaloo responded loudly, "I've been wanting to a birthday party like this since… forever!"

"So how's Snowball doing?" Sweetie Belle questioned, "Did she like the gown that I gave to you?"

"Um, well…" said Apple Bloom nervously. She then took out the shredded gown that she had in a bag she was carrying, "does this answer yer question?"

Sweetie looked at it in dismay and shouted, "Oh come on! That was a perfectly good blue-green gown!"

"I guess she thought that it clashed with her fur," said Scootaloo with a light chuckle.

"Before Ah went to bed," said Apple Bloom, "Ah did realized that she didn't like it, but... Ah didn't know that she disliked it that much."

Sweetie groaned as she continued to look at the ruined gown, "Well… maybe I can have my sister look at it later. That's the last time I offer that cat an outfit."

"But you're not going to stay mad at her for long, are ya?" said Scootaloo.

"Of course not," said Sweetie with a smile, "Who can stay mad at her face?"

"HELLO, EVERYPONY!" shouted a very familiar voice amongst the crowd.

The crusaders all knew who that was. It was their extraterrestrial traveler, Wander who arrived on the scene with Sylvia, Twilight and Spike. After a nice long sleep at the castle, the alien duo were fully energized and ready to take on the day.

"Wander, Sylvia! Yer here!" shouted Apple Bloom happily, "Looks like yer all ready as much as we are!"

"That's right! Sylvia and Ah had a well rested sleep at that awesome, relaxing castle, and now we're ready to get crazy!"

"You bet your darn hooves we are!" shouted Pinkie Pie who suddenly jumped up between Wander and then just hopped off towards the crowd while keeping on a smile.

"Where the heck did she come from?" said Sylvia feeling startled.

Wander then zoomed up to the train and was looking at it from all angles feeling impressive of its details. "So this is the train that will takes us to the city of Canterlot… and the awesome party?! Pretty impressive. The details are amazing!"

"Man, Sylvia," said Spike, "you weren't kidding when you said that he's so easily impressed. He's even a little worse than Pinkie… but just a little."

"Well if there's one thing I've learned about Wander," stated Sylvia, "it's like he has a whole slew of personalities inside of him. He's hard to get sometimes, but… that's what makes him Wander I guess."

"Hey, Miss Sylvia," said Apple Bloom suddenly as she and the other crusaders came up to her, "how did bowling go with you and Wander yesterday evening? Did you beat him?"

"I kinda wish I did," Sylvia chuckled, "but Wander won fair and square. He really loves to bowl."

Right on cue, Wander came up to them and responded, "Yup, Ah sure do!"

"So Ah'm guessing he got a perfect 300, right?" said Scootaloo.

"Heh, well… we're both good, but not that good. However, we got pretty close."

Suddenly, the station's speakers went off as everyone heard the announcement…

 _' The Ponyville Express will take off for Canterlot in about 10 minutes! Please make sure that all of your belongings are abroad and passengers are accounted for!'_

"This is all so exciting!" shouted Wander, "We're not even on the train yet and Ah'm already about to blow up!"

"We're all pretty excited, dear," said Rairty as she walked by, "But please, try to hold in some of that... excitement until we actually get to the party."

"Can't make you any promises on that, sister," said Sylvia

As everyone was getting ready to board on the train, a certain kitty hunter had arrived on the scene as well. Little Bits was hiding behind some barrels beside the station be careful to not be spotted by any of the ponies all while keeping her eyes on her targets.

"There they are. I have them wight in my sights. Now if onwy none of those idiot ponies were awound. Ugh, this is so fwustwating."

Just then, Fluttershy flew in frantically and landed near friends shouted, "I'm here, girls! Sorry about that! I'm not too late, am I?"

"Nope. Yer right on time;" said Applejack, "but don't beat yerself over it."

"Yeah! If you had missed the train, you could have just flown to Canterlot," said Rainbow Dash.

"Um… on top of saying that I won't do that, what I was doing was looking for Discord to see if maybe he changed his mind about coming, but I couldn't find him anywhere. He must be busy with something important."

Thinking of her encounters with Discord, Sylvia just crossed her arm and said, "Something important? Sure, we'll go with that."

Twilight suddenly looked down beside her where Spike tapped on her to gain her attention. "Hey, Twilight, I kinda looked around the castle grounds this morning to see if I could find anything that made that sound last night; and all I found was this… patch of white fur."

Little Bits could see it too and said to herself, "I shedded? How embawassing."

"Thanks anyway, Spike," said Twilight, "but like I said… it was probably nothing. Now let's board that train."

"Right behind ya."

Everyone began boarding the train one by one with Rainbow Dash being right behind Sylvia. But Sylvia couldn't help but as she faced towards the pegasus and asked. "Say, isn't it possible for you to just fly to this Canterlot place? You are pretty fast."

"I sure am," said Rainbow Dash while proudly flapping her wings, "but… as fun as that might be, I rather ride there and spend time with my friends."

"Heh, couldn't have said it better myself," said Sylvia with a smirk.

Once Twilight and all of her friends were all on the train, Little Bits held on tight to her bag as she used her stealthy moves to sneak onto the train without anyone seeing her. Once inside, she chose a seat nearby where Wander and Sylvia and the others were and stayed under it against the wall

"Heh, look at those two…" Little Bits lightly chuckled, "looking all happy and relaxed… when they have no idea of the fate that will soon befall them. Victory will soon be mine."

Suddenly, Little Bits felt the underside of the seat she was under pressing down her body against the floor. She coughed and gagged and was struggling to get free, but it proved to be difficult. The giant blue-green pony who sat there urked a bit feeling that something was poking her from below.

"Whoa nelly, it feels like there's a lump in my seat."

However, with the combination of the pony shifting around, Little Bits continued to struggle underneath her until she was finally able to pull out.

"Ahh. Nevermind, it's gone," said the pony with a light smile.

Little Bits was under the next seat over and was harshly gasping for breath, "What the heck just sat there just now… a cow?!" Not wanting to be another surprising lump under someone's seat, Little Bits decided to head off to the train's caboose area, "I'm better off hiding in the caboose. At least no heavy pony butts will be sitting on me there."

 _Meanwhile with the others..._

"So how's that cute little kitty of yours by the way?" said Wander leaning towards the Crusaders, "Is she doin' well?"

"Yeah, she is," said Apple Bloom, "She's back at the barn with mah Brother who's watchin' over the place while mah Sister and I go to this awesome party."

"What?!" Sylvia shouted suddenly as she stood up in her seat, "You mean your Brother isn't coming?!"

"'Fraid not," Applejack chuckled, "It was his decision alone. But don't worry, we'll have fun with or without him. But... why do you sound so upset?"

Lightly sweating, Sylvia calmed down and sat back down in her seat saying, "O-o-oh, n-n-nothing, it's nothing. It's no big deal. You're absolutely right." See then slumped a little as she softly said to herself, "There goes my little piece of eye candy."

Pinkie suddenly popped up in front of her friends again shouting, "This party is going to be awesome! Just wait until you two see what's going to be there. Games, rides, awesome band performances, many famous faces, and… and… and so much more! You're going to love it!"

"As you told them hundred of times," said Rarity with a smirk.

"And it's just as great to hear it every time!" said Wander as he was scooting around on his seat. "Wow, these seats are super comfy."

Suddenly, the station speaker came on again…

 _' All aboard! Now heading for Canterlot. Please keep all hooves inside the train at all times!'_

Wander then looked at his friends and wiggled his eyes as he said, "Good thing I don't have any hooves!" Then he stuck out his head and waved his arms and hands out as the train began to advance forward. "Yeeeeeeeeeeah! We're going to Canterlot!"

Sylvia just shook her head and chuckled as she relaxed in her chair and began dozing off, "Someone wake me when we get there. Something tells me this is going to be a wild and crazy day."

Back at the caboose area, Little Bits was hiding in a shadowy corner still slightly hyperventilating from being directly sat upon. Knowing the train was moving she began rummaging in her special bag making sure that she was fully prepared for anything.

"I will not awow these pesky ponies to keep getting in my way. I am a bounty hunter, and no matter what... one way or another… wevenge will be mine."


	8. Let's get this Party started!

Today was the big day. It was Princess Luna's Birthday, and there was a huge celebration being held in Canterlot in her honor. Twilight and her friends, plus the Crusaders were taking a train with many others to travel there and take part in the celebration. They were also accompanied by the alien duo, Wander and Sylvia who earlier showed up in their town thanks to a letter from Apple Bloom. Out of everyone, Wander was obviously the one who was the most excited about the event; mostly because he didn't know what to expect. Sylvia was pretty excited herself, but she kept her exciteness to a minimum. But unknown to them, someone else had snuck onto the train. It was the cute and adorable bounty hunter, Little Bits who was focused on capturing the alien duo and turning them into Lord Hater for revenge. She wasn't successful so far, but she wasn't giving up that easily.

The train finally reached it's destination and ponies were boarding off of it. Pretty soon, Twilight and her friends came out along with Wander and Sylvia and the Crusaders. But when the alien duo laid their eyes on the dazzling city before them, they were at a lost for words.

"Well, you two," said Twilight, "welcome to the royal city of Canterlot!"

To them, the city was enormous; much bigger than Ponyville as they expected. There ponies roaming everywhere, and concession booths and tents and many other things as far as the eye could see. And they could also see the Canterlot Palace far off in the distance, and it was a sight to behold itself. Wander couldn't contain his excitement. He couldn't wait to explore this new town and make some new friends.

"Check it out, Sylvia" Wander shouted in excitement, "This place is even better than Ah imagined! Music, games, dancing, rides, food… this party has everything!"

"Ah'll say," Sylvia agreed, "I've seen festive cities before, but… there's something about this place that seems more… enchanting I guess."

"It's more than enchanting, Sylvia; it's MAGIC!"

"To tell you the truth, darling," stated Rarity, "Canterlot is usually a bit less filled than this. These streets are always busy with many ponies traveling back and forth spending their days doing fabulous things that are trending everyday; and no one can go into this city without running into a famous celebrity… and not just the Princesses' themselves! But with the big celebration going on and all, we were expecting quite a turnout like this."

The crusaders were admiring the spectacle around them as well feeling excited and wondering what they were going to do first.

"Just look at it all, girls;" shouted Apple Bloom, "entertainment as far as the eye can see! So wut do ya'll want to do first?!"

"Rainbow Dash promised me that she was going to take me to hang out a bit with the Wonderbolts!" said Scootaloo, "Isn't that right?!"

"Of course!" said Rainbow Dash as she gave the young filly a light noogie, "Why wouldn't I introduce the coolest stunt ponies in the world to the coolest young filly in the world?!"

"Well Ah want to try out the face-paintin' booth that Ah heard about," said Apple Bloom, "Hey, Fluttershy, aren't you helping in supervisin' in that booth?"

"Why yes I am. I'm not exactly a big fan of a lot of the rides here; so I decided to volunteer in helping with that instead. Th-th-that's okay, right?"

"Of course. Do what you whatever you think is best for yourself," said Twilight in a polite manner, "Who are we to judge?"

After hopping off of Twilight's back, Spike stated,"Well I'm going to sit down on my butt and enjoy a nice relaxing ride… on the ferris wheel!" But then he was given weird looks from the others wondering if that was all he was going to do. "What? I'm going to do other things too, but that bad boy is getting my full attention."

"Just make sure that you don't fall asleep on the ride like you did the last time you rode one of those," said Twilight with a smirk.

"Wow!,Isn't this like the biggest, fantabulous, extraordinary party that you've ever seen?!" shouted Pinkie in excitement, "I didn't even plan for this party and I'm still very impressed!"

"It sure is!" said Wander, "But wut would make this party even better is if we get to see…"

Just then, Twilight and her friends and others around them suddenly looked up in front of them; and from a distance, they suddenly saw the Royal Sisters approaching.

"THE BIRTHDAY GIRL!"

As they ascended, Wander was so happy to finally see the Royal Sisters in person; and they were a lot more radiant than he thought. He sudden bowed down to them and was encouraging Sylvia to do the same.

"Come on, Sylvia; we must bow down to the mighty, powerful rulers of Equestria!"

Luna just held out her hoof and shook her head as she stated, "P-please, no need to trouble yourselves. We would admire nothing more than a simple greeting."

Wander then stood back up and said with a smile, "Oh… well then… hello!"

"It's nice to see that you all were able to make it here to help celebrate my sister's birthday," said Celestia to Twilight and her friends.

"Yes, we are most pleased," Luna added.

"Oh think nothing of it," said Twilight with a slight bow, "Of course we wouldn't have miss one of the biggest celebrations of the year."

"No way!" shouted Pinkie randomly.

Celestia then looked down at Wander and Sylvia and said to them, "And I take it that you two are the alien duo we've heard so much about; Wander and Sylvia, right?"

Wander squealed with delight as he pulled Sylvia's head down to him and said, "They know our names,Sylvia! The rulers of Equestria knows our names!"

"Well of course they do," Sylvia responded, "I'm pretty sure the others told these two about…"

But then Wander released her head and then said to the Royal Sisters, "You hit right on the nose, Princesses! Mah name is Wander, and this is mah best friend, Sylvia. We're both very honored to meet ya!"

"And we're both very honored to meet you two as well," said Celestia with a smile, "We like to personally thank you for helping out to save Ponyville from that evil alien that had showed up so suddenly."

"Oh it was nothin'," said Wander with a blush, "We were just doin' what we could to do to help; no biggie."

"Yeah, Lord Hater is a real jerk thinking that he can just plant himself on any planet and boss others around like he's the king of the universe or something,"said Sylvia, "Heh, but I bet he didn't count on getting his butt whooped by an awesome group of magical equines! Ha!"

While this conversation was going on, Little Bits, the kitty assassin that followed them was watching from under a nearby bench. She was quite amazed herself seeing the two Royal Sisters with her own eyes. "So... what I heard was wight. There awe other Awicorns on this pwanet; and those two wook pwetty powerful." Even she knew that she wouldn't stand a chance against ponies like them; and they weren't even the ones that defeated Lord Hater. "I guess that I should way wo for now. I'd hate to get mixed up in something with those two."

The Cutiemark Crusaders took a good opportunity to walk up to the Princesses as they called out, "Princess Luna! Princess Luna!"

"Well hello there, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo," said the Princess of the Night as she bent down to their level, "Is there something you three wish to say to us?"

"We know that normally… you open gifts later on in the day;"said Sweetie Belle, "but… do you think that it would okay if you went on ahead and opened ours?"

The Crusaders then smiled up at her as they brought out a little white box with a red bow on top in front of Luna. She just lightly chuckled as she brought it up to her with her magic and said, "We suppose that there's no harm to that."

After opening the box, she pulled out what seemed to be three little bracelets. Each one had little trinkets of things that they loved handcrafted in the best way they could. They were simple, filly-made and created from the bottom of their hearts. "Oh my… these are such beautiful little bracelets. Did the three of you make these yourselves?"

"We sure did!" said Apple Bloom, "We remembered when you showed yerself once in our dreams one time and helped us with our problems. Showin' me to not be impatient of gettin' a cutiemark…"

"... showing me to not be jealous of my big sister outshining me…" said Sweetie Belle.

"... and showing me that it's okay to admit to anyone when I'm scared of something," said Scootaloo.

"And so, we made these bracelets to show ya how much we thank ya fer doin' that fer us!"

Then all three of the hugged Luna while shouting, "Happy Birthday, Princess Luna!"

Luna remembered very well of when she helped the Crusaders overcome their worst nightmares and she couldn't help but show a little tear as she placed the bracelets on one of her forehooves; and they had such a snug fit.

"We couldn't haveve ask for a better present," Luna said to the Crusaders, "Thank you so much, young crusaders."

"Aw… that's so sweet!" said Wander as he wiped away a few tears, "Ah think Ah'm goin' to cry mah eyeballs out."

"Helping other ponies with their personal problems by showing up in their dreams, huh?" Sylvia questioned, "I guess there's is more to the Princess of the night than just raising the moon. Pretty impressive."

But if meeting the Royal Sisters was great enough, Wander and Sylvia were about to receive another little surprise as they all heard another voice call out from above.

"Well hail hail; the gang's all here! Mind if I cut in on this little gathering?"

It was the Princess of the Crystal Kingdom; Princess Cadence. She came their way once she knew of the arrival of Twilight and her friends. Little Bits gasped a bit as she saw Cadence come down while thinking to herself...

 _'What the… another Awicorn?! How many of these cweatures are there?!'_

"Princess Cadence!" everyone shouted.

Sylvia was staring at her hesitantly saying, "W-w-wait… another Alicorn who's a princess?"

"Awesome!" Wander shouted once again in excitement, "We went from knowin' one Alicorn princess to knowin' 3 more! This is so excitin'!"

Twilight went over to Cadence as they gave each other a welcoming hug, "It's nice to see you here, Cadence. I should've known that you would."

"Of course. Why on earth would I want to miss celebrating the birthday of one of my aunts?"

"The Royal Sisters are her Aunts?" said Sylvia.

Suddenly, Pinkie shot up between Wander and Sylvia and shouted, "That's right!"

"Ahhh!" Sylvia screamed.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are her Aunts! But get this; Cadence ended up marrying Twilight's brother, Shining Armor; which makes both of them step-sisters! And plus, that means that Celestia and Luna are Twilight's Aunts too! Pretty awesome, right?!"

"Wow. Ah'm just learnin' thangs about you gals every minute!" said Wander.

Sylvia calmed herself down enough to say to the pink pony,"Yeah; but if you're going to teach us about something, could you maybe be a little less enthusiastic about it?"

Twilight was happy to see Cadence, but there was someone else she hoping to see as well, "So where's Shining Armor? He's here too, right?"

"He is," Cadence responded, "but he's taking care of things to make sure that the Royal Guards are are properly placed around the town to make sure that nothing unusual happens. But I'm sure he'll be happy once he sees you."

It was then that Cadence suddenly noticed the two strange creatures looking at her. She just smirked at them and responded, "Oh… hello there. I don't think we've met before. You two are the ones who helped save Ponyville from an alien invasion about a year back, aren't you?"

"Not that we're bragging," said Sylvia as she flexed her muscles, "but… yeah, we are."

"So wut kind of pony princess are you?" asked Wander, "Ah just bet that it's something special."

Cadence giggled a bit at Wander; as she found him to be adorable. She then answered him, "Well I rule over the Crystal Kingdom; and I specialize in the love of others."

"The Princess of Love;" Wander exclaimed, "as in you help restore the love in others' hearts and have them learn to not hate others instead?!"

"Um… pretty much; more or less."

"Oh Ah just knew that you were goin' to stand for somethin' amazing! Looks like yer mah kind of Pony, Mrs. Cadence."

Candace chuckled again as she lightly bowed to him, "Well thank you, Mister Wander; I humbly accept your comment."

With the day now going by, everyone was looking good forward to have a great time each other. But for Wander and Sylvia, this was a perfect opportunity to learn more of the ponies' customs and have fun at the same time.

"Well Ah don't know about any you," said Applejack, "but Ah do believe that there's a major party goin' on here that's missing invitees; meanin' us!"

"I couldn't agree more," said Celestia, "Feel free to go wherever you wish. There's something here for everypony."

Suddenly as they were all making their way into the city, Apple Bloom looked over at Luna and asked, "Hey, Luna, Ah was wonderin'; did you choose all of the events that are taking place here at your party?"

With a little smile, Luna responded, "We were planning to; but even though it is our special day, we thought it wouldn't be perfect if everypony would enjoy themselves. So we decided to hold different things that we and many different ponies would enjoy. It just seemed better that way."

As they were walking off, Sylvia bent down town to Wander and whispered to him, "Hey, Wander, ever noticed of how that Princess Luna chick seems to be continuously talking in the plural 1st person about herself?"

"Yep. Ya noticed that to, huh?"

"Yeah, but… don't you find it a bit… weird?"

"Oh, Sylvia, it's no big deal. Just let it be; Ah'm sure she has a good reason to do so."

Still unknown to them, Little Bits placed on a little grin as she took out the same weapon that she used on Macintosh and Winona and placed it on the ground to carefully aim it at the alien duo. "Now's my chance. You foows just weft yoursewves wide open. heh heh."

She began to charge up the weapon so that it would automatically bring her target to her once they were hit. But suddenly, two unicorn stallions got in her way carrying a few window glass panes with their magic.

"Well we finally got these replacement glass windows for the fun house."

Little Bits freaked out while trying to stop the weapon, "Oh no! Abowt! Abowt!" But it was already too late. The weapon fired and it was headed right for the floating glass. Luckily for her, the beam bounced off the glass; but unfortunately for her, it was headed back her way. "Aw fish biscuits."

Too late to react, Little Bits was hit and got trapped in her own plasmic bubble.

"What do you think that was?"

"Beats me. But check it out, no crack marks; not even a scratch."

"Wow. These things are definitely durable like the Princess said."

Little Bits just lightly growled as she saw her targets once again getting away while she was trapped in her own bubble. Now she had to wait for a little while for the bubble to dissipate before she could pursue them again.

"Just wait, Wander and Sywvia. You won't be pwotected for wong!"

The fun soon began for Wander and Sylvia; as well as for everyone else. There was so much to do and they didn't know where to start. Although for Wander, he spent the first few minutes meeting and greeting ponies that he had never met yet. Sylvia didn't mind though; she knew that he was just doing what he does best. Afterwards, they decided to join Spike on the ferris wheel. They figured it was a nice ride to start off with.

But a few minutes afterwards, Apple Bloom found them and told them that she was going to go watch her Big Sister run a race around a huge oval track outside of a stadium. A little mischievous smirk came on Sylvia's upon hearing the word 'race' and then decided that she would have a little fun and participate herself.

Once at the track, Wander was sitting with Apple Bloom on some bleachers with others and were cheering the runners on. Applejack was quite pleased to see Sylvia running against her. She really wanted to test her speed against hers ever since she met her. Soon all of the runners got ready to run; and Applejack looked at Sylvia and wished her luck.

"Good luck out there, Syl. I'm sure you'll do great"

"Same to you!" Sylvia responded, "This may be just for fun, but… you and the other ponies here will need it."

"You can do it, Sylvia!" Wander shouted from the bleachers, "You are the best darn runner ever!"

Nearby, Granny Smith was on her rocking chair holding a fake pistol in her mouth and said, "On yer marks… g-git set… GO!"

With the bang of the gun, all of the runners took off with the wind trailing behind them. Soon after the start, Applejack began running ahead of the others; including some that passed her at the start. Sylvia however was purposely falling behind. But once she was ready, she started running pass everyone… and they all became surprised.

"Wow, there goes Applejack as always," said one of the runners, "She's so cool!"

Then another replied saying, "Doesn't really matter to me; just being in the same hoof race as Applejack is reward enough!"

"Yeah, but check out that strange blue creature; she's doing pretty well to."

Sylvia was now caught up to Applejack and was running neck and neck with her.

"Come on, Applejack," Apple Bloom loudly cheered, "you got this!"

"Go, Sylvia! Go, Sylvia! Go, Sylvia!" Wander shouted.

"Not bad, Sylvia!" said Applejack as she was focusing on her path ahead, "Ah knew that you were fast, but yer keepin' up with me pretty well!"

"Yeah, well… I've done a few of these throughout the galaxy before," said Sylvia with a smirk, "I kinda had road rage back then, but I've gotten better thanks to Wander. I really appreciate him for that."

"That's mighty kind of him to do that fer ya. There ain't nothin' better than a good ol clean, friendly race. Heh, even Rainbow Dash and Ah had to learn that one time."

Suddenly when they were reaching the final stretch, Sylvia said to Applejack, "Oh, by the way, Applejack, I have just one thing to say. Eat my dust!"

And with that, Sylvia took off like a bullet literally leaving a trail of dust in the others path!

"Holy horse apples!"

The whole crowd were quite surprised, including Applejack who had no idea that a creature like her could run so fast. And Apple Bloom's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Yeah!" shouted Wander as he jumped up in his seat, "There she goes to the finish line!"

But unfortunately, Little Bits was watching nearby; and she was wearing a mischievous look on her face as Sylvia was getting closer and closer to the goal. "Heh, I knew that dumb Zbownak would win this wace. Unfortunatewy fow her, I pwanted a wittle surpwise fow her at the finish wine when no one was wooking. Once she's caught, Wander will be easy pickings."

Little Bits planned that once Sylvia got caught in the trap, she would use her linked wireless controller in her paws to transport Sylvia to her location so no one would know where she was. Sylvia was now but a mere several feet to the finish line as she shouted…

"And the winner is…"

But then, she accidentally tripped over a small rock in her path that caused her to trip and literally flew over the finish line… and Little Bits' trap. After landing on her face, Sylvia quickly rose back up and proudly posed like nothing happened and finished her statement.

"... me!"

"What!?" Little Bits shouted, "How is that possible?"

"Yeah, you go, Syl!" cheered Wander while waving his hands in the air, "That's mah girl!"

"That was amazin'!" said Apple Bloom in amazement, "Ah had no idea that she was so fast!"

Applejack was the next one to cross the finish line; but for some weird reason, she missed the trap as well. Little Bits felt so confused.

"What the…"

"Good race," said Applejack as she was catching her breath, "Looks like Ah underestimated ya."

The rest of the runners soon got to the finish line themselves. But when they crossed it, Little Bits trap activated and trapped them in a huge containment bubble; and none of them could get out.

"You've got to be kidding me," Little Bits groaned as she facepalmed herself.

Everyone jumped up and was wondering what had happened and if something could be done to free the other runners.

"Looks like some of them racers have ran into some kind trappy thang-a-mic-bubble or somethang," said Granny Smith as she was trying to make out the situation, "Is somepony pullin' a prank?"

Then realizing that her plan failed again, Little Bits pressed a button on her control that caused the bubble to disperse; freeing the other runners trapped inside.

"Oh, guess it doesn't matter anyway, the bubble had done popped. But that sure was a great race, wasn't it?"

"Do you have any idea as of wut that was?" said Applejack to Sylvia.

Sylvia was scratching her head in confusion as she answered, "No clue. Although I can't help but think that I've seen something like that before somewhere. Heh, good thing I tripped though or else I would've been trapped in that thing."

Apple Bloom was in the bleachers feeling confused of what happened herself. "Ah wonder wut that was all about? Was that some kind of prank that the Princesses decided to do?"

"Ah don't know," said Wander, "but it definitely was a surprise! Ah did not see that comin'!"

Little Bits then had her eyes set on Wander as she was aiming a dart shooter at him while Apple Bloom wasn't looking. "Guess I'll just have to settle with you first, Wander."

But as she took the shot, Wander looked down under him and said, "Ooh look, a bit!" He then bent down to pick it up causing the dart to fly by right above and struck a nearby bird instead that froze and fell onto the ground. Wander then sat back up holding the bit happily in his stating, "Finders keepers."

Little Bits lowly growled again as she snapped her little shooter in half just could catch a break.

Face painting was one of the party's activities that Apple Bloom was dying to take part of… just not literally. At some point, she went to the building where facepainting was taking place; along with her other two crusader friends. Wander and Sylvia decided to go along for the ride as well to to take part in getting their faces painted.

After a while, the process was complete and Apple Bloom and her friends could show off their temporary three crusaders walked out of the building together admiring each other of their looks.

"How do I look, girls?!" Said Sweetie Belle, "I'm a kitty cat!"

"You wouldn't happen to be posin' as Snowball, would you?" said Apple Bloom while looking at her friend suspiciously.

Sweetie sheepishly grinned as she brushed against the painted whiskers on her cheek and said, "Maybe… but I couldn't resist; she was on my mind."

"Well you two do share the same color like ya do with Opal," Apple Bloom chuckled, "so ya definitely pulled it off. But check me out; Ah'm a dog! However, Ah'm not just any dog, Ah'm Winona! See, notice the little white spots on mah face and the brown colorin' of her fur."

Apple Bloom's friends looked closer and noticed what she meant; and Sweetie said in astonishment, "Oh yeah… I knew I recognized that coloring from somewhere. Nice."

"What do you girls think of this?" said Scootaloo as she posed with her wings out, "Betcha can't guess what I'm suppose to be."

Although, it didn't take long for Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle to guess as they both said, "A phoenix?"

"Aw man, and on the first try too! How did you two guess so easily?"

"We studied about phoenixes in class a couple of weeks ago, remember?" said Apple Bloom, "The colors were a dead giveaway."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that," said Scootaloo sheepishly, "So... where's Wander and Sylvia? They didn't come out yet?"

Suddenly from behind them in a flash, Wander came up from behind them and shouted, "Surprise!"

"AHHHH!" all three crusaders yelled in shock to suddenly see Wander's face look like a clown; complete with a honky nose.

"Check it out, girls," Wander exclaimed, "I'm a clown! I'm wacky, kooky, crazy and have a huge love of making others happy!"

"Aren't ya like that already, Wander?" stated Apple Bloom.

"Hmm… well, Ah suppose yer right; but you three like it, right? Fluttershy did this one just fer me."

"It kinda made me jump a little seeing that you just jumped at us out of nowhere," said Sweetie Belle, "but you're right; it looks really great!"

"Why thank ya'll so much on the compliment," said Wander. But suddenly, he gasped as he looked at the building's doorway and started to say, "Oh no, Ah think something is comin'! It's huge, it's scary… and it's hungry! It's… it's… Sylvia the Terrible!"

Sylvia then came jumping out from the building in front of the crusaders with her face and hands painted green wearing fake teeth and claws. She roared with ferocity as she waved her fake claws at the young fillies; but unfortunately for her, they just stood there smirking at her.

"Seriously; nothing?" Sylvia questioned, "I thought I did pretty good on that entrance."

"Sorry, Sylvia," said Scootaloo, "but we've seen things way more scarier than what you were trying to do."

Sylvia blushed while scratching her head as she said, "Well… I guess I can't blame you three for that."

Once again unknown to them, Little Bits found them and was watching them from afar grimly glaring and twitching her ear in frustration. "I finawy caught up to them. Twying to twack them thwough this cwowd was tortuwe! Those two awe not going to get away again."

"Those ponies in there really know how to facepaint!" said Wander to the crusaders, "and Fluttershy isn't too bad either."

"Yeah, they sure are," said Apple Bloom, "but the downside to it is that the paint won't last forever… which is why Ah had mah picture taken!"

"Me too!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Same here!" said Scootaloo.

All three of them held up an individual photo of themselves posing in their facepaint makeup. Wander and Sylvia both thought they looked adorable.

"Aw, don't you three look adorable!" Wander squealed. "Sylvia and Ah took our photo together. It's goin' to be one heck of a souvenir! Although, we're still waitin' for it to be developed; but it shouldn't be long now!"

"Hey, Ah saw a vendor down there sellin' deep fried snack cakes," Apple Bloom stated to the others, "Who wants to join me?!"

Sylvia grinned as she licked her lips and rubbed her hands as she answered, "Sister, anything that has deep fried in the name is an adventure for my stomach! Count me in!"

As they began to walk off towards the vendor, Sylvia looked back at Wander who was still standing in front of the building, "Hey, Wander, you coming, buddy?"

"Ah'll join with you in a moment, Syl. But first Ah'm going to wait for our wonderful friendship photo!"

"Suit yourself," said Sylvia as she shrugged her shoulders, "but don't make us wait too long."

Suddenly, another big grin came onto Little Bits face as she saw the others go off leaving Wander all alone. "Awe you kidding me? You just made this shot way too easy." She then took out a dart gun as aimed it at Wander making sure that no one was near him. "I'll get you, and then your Zbownak fwiend is next."

Little Bits then took the shot guaranteed to hit it's target. But suddenly, Wander happened to look down once again and saw…

"Ooh look, ánother bit."

He suddenly bent down to pick it up, and the shot dart missed him yet again. He stood up holding the coin in hand and said, "Today must be mah lucky day."

"Oh no," said Little Bits softly to herself as she saw the dart continue on. It ricocheted of a metal board and kept bouncing off of other things. It even came close to hitting Wander again a couple of times. But in the end, it ended up coming back her way but. But another pony happened to step in front of her and got hit instead. He froze up and then fell unconscious.

"Of all the stupid, wousy, good for nothing wuck!" Little Bits grumbled as she was digging in her bag, "I need to find another dart quick."

But she then saw another pony come out from the building that Wander was waiting in front of giving him what he wanted. "Here your photo, young fella."

"Thank you," said Wander as he gazed at the photos, "Ooh, that sure is a keeper!" He then quickly went off in the direction that his friends went shouting, "Hey, Sylvia, Ah'm comin'!"

Once Little Bits found another dart to shoot, Wander was already out of her sight. Plus, the pony that came out of the building saw the other pony that was unconscious and came over to him in worry.

"Whoa! What the… Sir, are you alright?! You don't look so hot!"

Little Bits quickly hid away upset once again that her capture plan failed; planning her next move… whatever that was.

"That Hater jerk better pay me mowe for aw of this."

At some point during the celebration upon a giant stage in front of a large crowd, pop star and singing sensation, Sapphire Shores was putting on a little concert for entertainment. But now at the moment, she was holding a non-competitive dance-off with different fans of her. Although, most of them were afraid to be easily showed up by.

After facing off a few selected ponies in the crowd, she felt so invigorated and was hardly breaking a sweat. "Thank you again, everypony! It been quite fun doing a little dance-off challenge with some of you before getting my next big performance. This idea of course came from the Birthday Princess herself; told me it'd be great to give off some stress. She was totally right! Let's give it up for the Princess of the Night!"

While everyone began cheering upon Luna's behalf, Sapphire Shores was getting ready for one more volunteer to try their best against her. "Now then... before we get this party back in session, I think we have time for one more little dance off. So… who wants to challenge the dazzling, and fabulous Sapphire Shores?!"

Suddenly amongst the vast audience members, a single voice shouted out, "AH WILL!"

Just then, Sapphire and everyone else suddenly turned around; and a path was parted to reveal a small, brown creature waving his hand repeatedly to Sapphire. She just chuckled as she waved her hoof and said, "Well okay then! Why don't you bring yourself up here!"

"Don't mind if Ah do!"

The energetic creature named Wander quickly left from the side of his friend, Sylvia, and Rarity who was also there and was headed towards the stage while everyone was cheering him on.

"Oh my goodness, what is he doing!?" said Rarity to Sylvia, "Is that little guy actually going to try to challenge the Sapphire Shores to a dance-off. What is he thinking?! He is so going to be defeated."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." said Sylvia with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? Dancing is what she does; she's a dance choreographer; dancing is like a warm-up exercise to her! Did you see the others that challenged her? They were literally sweating while she was barely breaking a sweat; and she still is!"

But of course knowing Wander, Sylvia wasn't nervous for hi at all. "Oh yeah, I saw them and I saw her; but they haven't met Wander. Lets just say that he came across with a… somewhat similar experience like this before; and… well, trust me. Just watch."

Once Wander got to the stage, Sapphire Shores was looking down at him feeling intrigued. "Well look at you. Aren't you a cute little thing."

"The name is Wander, Miss Sapphire Shores;" said Wander with a bow, "and Ah challenge you to yer little dance-off. Just ignore the clown make-up, okay?"

Sapphire Shores had heard of him and Sylvia and what they did for Ponyville. But she was about to learn the hard way of just how enduring it was to keep up with the young alien. "Very well then, I accept your challenge, honey. This should be fun."

Sapphire started things off showing Wander a simple dance move that almost anyone could do. She didn't want to show off to him just yet. "Just a little simple dance routine to start this off. Don't want to be too complicated for you right off the bat."

"That was pretty cool, Miss Shores," said Wander, "But check this out!"

Wander did the same dance step Sapphire did, but he added a little of his own thing to it; and Sapphire found it to be a little impressive. "Not bad, not bad. Guess it's my turn again."

Everyone was on edge as they watched Sapphire Shores continue her dance routine which was as fantastic as she was. However, it didn't make Wander waver at all. Once it was his turn again, he began to let loose and do his own thing. Most ponies were a bit surprised of how quick he retaliated. Even Sapphire Shores was a bit impressed. Some of Wander's moves proved to be a bit… unorthodoxed for her to do.

When Wander finished his part, he smiled with enjoyment as he asked Sapphire, "Can ya still keep on going, Miss Shores?"

"Are you kidding, honey?" said Sapphire as she struck a pose, "I'm just getting started! DJ, drop the beat!"

Now it was really going down as Sapphire and Wander kept repeatedly taking turns strutting their stuff in front of everyone. Sapphire didn't want to say it just yet; but as this went on, she realized that Wander was not like the others that challenged her before. But as the party went on, Little Bits was preparing for another capture attempt atop the roof of a tall building from a short distance. She was now using a one-use only, last resort weapon that she had; a smoke bomb launcher that would guarantee her success.

"This time, I'm going to use this. Anyone within 10yds fwom Wander will be knocked out; incwuding that dumb Zbownak. That way, I can snatch up her and Wander at the same time without much stwuggle."

Little Bits pointed the weapon at Wander as she saw him continue to dance to his heart's content with Sapphire. She chuckled as she had her paw on the trigger of her weapon ready to fire. "That's right; dance away, ya wittle fool. You're about to go into a deep sweep."

Back at the stage, Wander was still going strong and wasn't showing any signs of slowing down. Sapphire Shores on the other hand was actually beginning to sweat a bit; not from dancing as a whole, but from trying to keep up with her challenger.

 _'This guy... is really good,'_ Sapphire thought to herself, _'Some of his moves I can't even do. He truly is talented.'_

"How is this even possible?!" Rarity exclaimed, "That little guy is tiring Sapphire Shores out!"

"That's Wander for you," Sylvia chuckled, "There ain't anybody in galaxy that can out-dance him."

"Unbelievable."

At the right moment, Little Bits fired her weapon as the smoke bomb was headed right towards Wander. Somehow through all of the excitement, no one noticed the approaching projectile. However, as it almost reached it target, Wander did a finishing move in which he jumped and twirled up in the air. He then ended it with a split kick and then landed back on the ground; but it was that initial strong kick that somehow knocked the bomb back in the opposite direction. Little Bits freaked out as she tried to duck. But luckily for her, the bomb went way past over her head and into an area nearby behind her. She saw as it impacted and activated spreading sleeping gas all around it causing anyone in it's vicinity to instantly fall asleep.

Back at the stage, everyone was cheering for Wander giving him full applause of his achievement. After wiping her forehead and sipping some water, Sapphire Shores went over to Wander and congratulated him while sounding a bit out of breath. "Well, Wander, I have to admit… you have me beat. I've never met a more fabulous dancer than myself; well… maybe one or two, but none of them could go toe to toe with you."

"It's no big deal, Miss Shores," said Wander cheerfully as he stood to his feet, "Ah was just doin' one of the thangs Ah do best. But you weren't so bad yerself; well done!"

"Honey, I haven't heard anypony tell me that since my junior years in dance school; and that's saying quite a lot!" Sapphire then gave a bow as she told the crowd, "Give this young fella a round of applause, everypony! He was faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabulous!"

As the crowd roared with happiness, Little Bits threw her now used up weapon down on the ground behind her and suddenly shouted in anger, "Ugh, it's wike the universe is messing with me! STOP MESSING WITH ME, DUMB UNIVERSE!"

Some of the crowd happened to hear that and was looking around to see where it came from; but they didn't think to look up on the rooftops.

"What was that?" said Sylvia to Rarity.

"I don't know," Rarity responded, "but it sounded like somepony might be getting karma that they deserve."

"Heh, yeah. Karma can be a real beast, dosen't it?"

Wander and Sylvia were having a wonderful time at the giant birthday celebration of Princess Luna. Riding rides, trying out the foods, participating in activities; there was so much stuff to do, they didn't know if they would be able to do it all. Meanwhile, Little Bits kept tracking their every move looking for the right moment to try and capture them; but so far she has failed to do so. However, she wasn't going to give up yet. This was one bounty hunter that was going to keep going until she succeeded.

"This party is awesome!" Wander shouted as he and Sylvia was walking down a set path through the city, "Ah know that Ah said it before, but this time Ah mean it a hundred times more!"

"You said it," Sylvia agreed, "These ponies really know how to throw a royal birthday celebration."

"But the question remains…" Wander questioned, "is the birthday girl having fun?"

Suddenly nearby, Wander and Sylvia saw a roller coaster go by and Luna was right at the front shouting and screaming with everyone else that was on it. "Ha ha! Is that all you got, coaster?! We command thou go faster… faster!"

"I'd say that she is," I'd say that she is.

They both then suddenly came to a stop as Sylvia told Wander, "Well, there's still plenty of day left, and there are things we still haven't done or seen. So what do you want to do next, buddy? I'm almost thinking of seeing if I can join that little dragon on a nice relaxing carousel ride."

Wander then gave her a little sly smirk as said, "Well… Ah think Ah have a certain idea in mind."

Wander then pointed ahead of them as Sylvia saw the Canterlot Castle. She knew what Wander was up to as she was being a bit cautious. "Gee, I don't know. I'm sure it's no big deal, but… are you sure about this?"

Feeling a bit exasperated, Little Bits had her sights on the alien duo again. Since there wasn't much of a crowd around them at the time, she was planning to rush in and quickly snatch them up before anyone notice.

"Certain ponies awe starting to get suspicious of my activity awound here. I have to capture those two wight now."

But just as she was about to make her move, she someone call out to them, "Hey, Wander and Sylvia?"

"Oh for cwying out loud!" Little Bits groaned loudly as she saw Twilight Sparkle headed towards them. She then quickly hid so no one would see her.

"Hiya, Miss Sparkle!" shouted Wander.

"'Sup, Princess of Friendship," Sylvia responded.

"You two enjoying yourselves? I know I definately am."

"We sure are!" said Wander, "The rides, musical atmosphere, the games, and all the publicity!"

Suddenly, Sylvia burped out from satisfaction as she patted her stomach. "Ahhhhh. And don't forget all the food."

"This party has everything; and we still have plenty of things that we can do!"

"So what are you two doing next?" Twilight questioned.

Sylvia kinda hesitated as she told her, "Well… Wander said that he wanted to explore the inside of that palace; but I wasn't quite sure if it was okay."

Twilight knew of how curious Wander could be; and she thought that it could be a good experience for him. So she answered, "Of course it's okay. You two can explore in there all you want. Most of the guards are out here keeping watch on the grounds like Celestia said, but she has nothing to hide. And what does can probably only be accessed by magic anyway. So knock yourselves out. I'm sure Celestia won't mind."

Little Bits overheard that comment and began to listen more closely, "Mmmm… this sounds pwomising."

"Really? You mean it?!" shouted Wander with much excitement, "Alright!"

"Very well;" said Sylvia, "exploring Canterlot Palace it is then."

Seeing how excited Wander was, Twilight pointed out, "But just… make sure that you don't touch every single thing you see."

"You're seriously asking someone like Wander to not touch every single thing he sees?" Sylvia chuckled.

"Castle. Castle. Pretty pretty castle. Pretty shiny castle."

"But as always, I'll be there," said Sylvia, "So no worries; I'll. "

They both began to make their way to castle as Wander shouted, "See ya later, Miss Sparkle…" then took a bow, "your highness!"

"Those two…" said Twilight to herself while smiling, "they really are the most unique pair of friends."

Seeing Wander and Sylvia finally parting away from Twilight, Little Bits chuckled knowing that this was the moment that she was waiting for all this time. "So… they're going in there… where there awe hawdwy any guards or anyone ewse for that matter? Now we're tawkin'. But I swear if something or someone gets in my way again, I'll use them as a scwatching post."


	9. The Cat is out of the Bag

Once Wander and Sylvia traveled to Canterlot with their Ponyville friends to attend the huge birthday celebration of Princess Luna, neither of them of them couldn't wait to participate in it's many enjoyable endeavors. Playing games, painting their faces, eating food, competing in dance-offs and foot/ hoof races; there was no lack of what to do next. But now, the alien have arrived at the steps to the entrance of the Canterlot Palace; and their next objective of fun… explore inside.

"Check it out, Sylvia!" said Wander in excitement, "We have finally arrived at the Canterlot Palace! It's even more beautiful up close, don't ya think?"

Sylvia answered, "Well it definitely looks mighty big… and sparkly… and glittery."

"But it still looks awesome, right?!"

"I guess for palace like this, it does look kinda awesome; but I bet it'll look even bigger on the inside just like Twilight's place."

"Ah know, right. So wut are we waitin' for. Time to do some explorin'!"

Wander was all psyched and ready to observe the inside of the Palace. But as he began to rush off, Sylvia quickly grabbed him and reminded him, "Hold up a minute there, buddy. Remember what Twilight said? Where only going in here to explore and have a look around. There will be no touching everything that you see. Understand?"

"Of course Ah understand, Sylvia. We're only goin' to see, but no touchy. But Ah definitely want to see the throne room. Ah bet it's serendipitous!"

"Wait… what?" said Sylvia in confusion, "N-n-never mind. Let's just go in and be on our best behaviour."

"Yeah!" Wander shouted, "Come on, Sylvia! Lets in and… oh mah gosh, look at that tree hedge!" Wander suddenly leapt forward and grabbed a nearby hedge, "It feels so definitive and smooth!. With a little splash of color, this hedge would look exactly like…"

Suddenly, he looked over at Sylvia who was looking at him with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. He quickly let go of the hedge feeling a bit embarrassed and said, "Whoops, that's right. No touchy things, just lookin' admirin'. L-lets go!"

"What am I going to do with you, buddy?" Sylvia sighed.

As they went up the flight of stairs towards the Palace entrance, Little Bits was closely watching from a corner at the bottom of the stairs. Flexing her tiny claws, she chuckled under her breath, "And there they go… into the gigantic cwystal walls of the Canterwot Pawace. But wittle do they know that it will soon be the pwace of their downfall. Ahhh!" Little Bits had stepped forward and accidentally stepped on her dress that caused her to fall flat on her face. "Stupid ungwateful dwess. I'm surpwised that I was able to do what I've done so far in this thing." She then gathered herself together and said, "No matter… this hunt will soon be over anyway."

Little Bits then began following Wander and Sylvia closely from behind so she wouldn't

lose them and was preparing to make her move. However… a certain filly just happened to be passing by the palace steps and caught a glimpse of the kitty alien… wondering if she was seeing things.

"Snowball?"

After wandering into the palace, Wander and Sylvia were dazzled by the interior's appearance. The main attraction of course was the windows on the walls they heard their pony friends mention about; and Wander was pointing almost everyone they passed by.

"Look at that window, Sylvia! It's so pretty! And look at that window… and look at that window… and look at that window!"

Those ponies weren't kidding," said Sylvia, "All of these windows are different, and they each seem to tell some kind of story."

Suddenly, a random soldier guard came up in front of them and said, "That's because these windows all tell different tales of Equestria's past."

Sylvia stepped back and shouted, "Whoa, where did you come from?!"

"Is that really true, mister?!" said Wander, "That sounds amazing!"

"Oh definitely. Each of these windows tells of a huge historic moment that has happened in these lands… including events that happened thousands of years ago. But the most interesting thing about these windows is that they always change their location in the palace every once in awhile. Pretty strange, right?"

Wander suddenly looked over at a certain window and gasped as he gained Sylvia's attention, "Hey Sylvia, look! Isn't that…"

Sylvia saw it too. Six brightly colored ponies surrounding a dark pony and presenting the Elements of Harmony. "Nightmare Moon; it has to be. And that's Twilight and the rest of her friends with their Elements!"

"Indeed," the soldier agreed, "That's was when Nightmare Moon returned after being banished for a thousand years and tried to once again plunge the world into darkness! But Twilight and her friends were destined to wield the Elements of Harmony; and they used them to turn the evil mare back into her former self… Princess Luna!"

Wander was looking closely at the window and was taking in it's brilliance, "That is awesome!" Then he looked down the hallway where other windows awaited, "Ah wonder wut other wonderful stories lie within these castle walls?!"

"How about when we saved Ponyville from Lord Hater," said Sylvia skeptically, "Is there a window for that too?"

The soldier shrugged his shoulders and said in slight embarrassment, "S-sorry, I don't remember seeing something like that. But don't worry, almost everypony here remembers that anyway. Well, I must return to my post. Hope you find this castle to be invigorating."

After the soldier left, Sylvia just crossed her arms and lightly snorted, "Huh… well ain't that a stinking shame."

"Don't worry, Syl," said Wander, "As long as our friends remember what we did, we don't need our own window. Now come on, let's look at more of these beauties!"

Wander and Sylvia were continuing on through the hallways of the palace; but of course, Little Bits wasn't far behind. She was watching from up high choosing her weapon of choice to collect her bounty. "Wet's see… how will I do this?" She was digging in her special bag shuffling her paw around, "Ennie… mini… miniy… a plasma net; purrrrfect. This is all fawing into pwace."

Little Bits was now ready to take action as Wander and Sylvia approached a two-way fork in the hall. But they suddenly came upon another pony guard who was heading down the left path.

"Excuse me, Mister!" Wander called out, "Where might you be going if Ah may ask?"

The guard turned around and was surprised to see who he saw. "Oh, it's you two. I'm just on my way to the throne room to make a few inspections for the Princess."

Those words rang like bells in Wander's ears. "Did you say...the throne room!?" He then zipped up to the guard and asked, "May we accompany you on the way there… please?!"

"Trust me," said Sylvia with a smirk, "you're going to want to say yes."

"I don't see why not," the guard responded in amusement, "It's not every day for me to walk and talk with a couple of aliens."

"Guess today is your lucky day," said Sylvia.

Little Bits jumped down from the ceiling on her soft paws and stayed a little far back from behind them at the corner about to fire her weapon. "Awright, fine. It's just one pony guard. I can knock him out easiwy after I get Sywvia since he just a normal pony. Nothing can stop me now."

But just as she was about to take the shot, Little Bits suddenly heard a familiar voice from behind shout out her name.

"Snowball!"

She then felt herself being pulled back by magic; and it caused her to lose her grip on her weapon. "ACK! No no no no no no!"

When she looked behind her, she saw that she was caught by Sweetie Belle; and her crusader friends were coming from behind her as well. For Little Bits, they couldn't have come at a worse time.

"I knew it was you!" said Sweetie Belle, "Look, girls; look! I told you that I saw her come in here! And look, she's even wearing her cute little backpack just like I said! So… what do you have to say for yourself, Scootaloo after saying that I was crazy?"

"Well how was I supposed to know that this cat had followed us all the way here somehow?!" Scootaloo brooded.

 _'Curses!'_ thought Little Bits to herself while in a slight panic, _'How did they notice me?!'_

"Snowball, ya naughty kitty!" Apple Bloom chuckled, "Did ya sneak on the train and follow us all the way to Canterlot? Do ya love us that much?"

Little Bits was still smelling Wander and Sylvia scent, but she could tell that they were getting farther away. _'No no! They're getting away. Not now! Not when I'm so cwose!'_

"So wut are we goin' to do now?" questioned Apple Bloom to her friends, "Should Ah tell mah sis that Snowball is here with us now?"

"Maybe there's some kind of petting zoo that she can stay at while we're here," Sweetie Belle suggested.

Suddenly without knowing, Sweetie Belle let go of her magic and dropped Little Bits. When that happened, she tried to make a mad dash away from them. But at the last minute, Sweetie noticed and brought Little Bits back over to them. "Hey. Where are you going?"

"Well she definitely can't stay with us," said Scootaloo, "We might end up losing her in the huge crowd out there." Then she had an idea, "Oh, I know! Maybe we can put her on a leash."

"Silly, Scootaloo," said Sweetie Belle, "you can't put a leash on a cat. It's not natural."

"Says who?"

As the three files continued talking amongst themselves, Little Bits was getting more angry and more impatient than ever before. It was then that she finally had enough and decided to take action.

 _'These fiwies are getting on my wast nerve. They keep getting in my way. That's it; I can't take this anymore! It's time that I put these thwee in their pwace.'_

"Oh well, Ah'm sure we'll think of somethin'," said Apple Bloom with a smile, "But until then, looks like she's stuck with us."

Suddenly as her ear twitched a bit, Little Bits said out loud, "I'm afraid that I'm not going anywhere else with you pony bwats."

At that moment, all three fillies froze as they all slowly looked at Little Bits with wide eyes.

"W-w-what the…" said Sweetie Belle.

"Did she just…" said Scootaloo.

"... talk?!" said Apple Bloom.

Then without warning, Little Bits whipped out a set of her claws and gave Sweetie Belle's cheek a harsh swipe.

"Ow!" Sweetie Belle shouted in pain as she suddenly held her cheek. The sudden action caused her to let go of Little Bits again as she whinned, "She just scratched me! How could you!"

Little Bits went and picked up her weapon that she dropped while having her back turned to the young fillies. She brushed it off as she said, "You're wucky that all you got fwom me was a scwatch… unwike what's going to happen next."

Little Bits then quickly turned around and fired the weapon on the fillies who had no time to dodge. They gasped as they tumbled back and was enwrapped by a strong net. Then in a quick huff, Little Bits used some extra rope to tie a knot on the she grabbed it and rose the crusaders upward and then tied the rope around the beam so the they were dangling in the air. Finally with finesse, she jumped back down on the ground on her paws and then dusted herself off... all without breaking a sweat.

"Well… I definitely didn't see this coming," said Scootaloo.

Little Bits gathered up her bag and then looked up at the crusaders with a satisfied smirk, "Well that was worth the wait. Now why don't you thwee just hang awound here while I finawy take care things."

"Snowball, wut's gotten into you?!" shouted Apple Bloom.

"And why are you doing this?!" said Sweetie Belle.

"And how the heck are you talking?!" shouted Scootaloo, "Cats don't talk!"

Little Bits rolled her eyes and answered, "Geez, you fiwies reawy do talk a lot. I didn't necessawy have to do this, but you thwee gave me no choice. And by the way… I'm no normal kitty in case you haven't noticed yet. I'm an off-worlder."

"You're an alien?!" all three filles shouted in shock.

"I knew there was something odd about her," said Scootaloo.

However, Apple Bloom thought she could still get through to her. "But… all those thangs we did with you… they didn't mean anythang?!"

"To be honest… I hated evewything you did to me; except that fish dish you gave me. Now that was dewectable."

"So that's why she shredded my doll's dress!" said Sweetie Belle as she glared at the assassin, "That explains a lot."

Now knowing all of this, Apple Bloom wanted to get more answers out this little kitty, "So who are you exactly; and why did ya trick us like this?"

"I'm on an important mission… to successfuwy captuwe two specific tawgets that are here wight now in this pawace. Care to take a wucky guess of who they are?"

Of course it wasn't a lucky guess at all. The crusaders knew exactly of who this kitty was referring to as they all had wide eyes and shouted to each other, "Wander and Sylvia!"

"Bingo! I guess you thwee are smarter than you wook."

Then all of a sudden, Apple Bloom realized something. "Wait a minute! A cute little kitty who is an alien… with huge irresistible eyes… that talks… and has weaponry with a big attitude…" Then it finally hit her, "No way… it can't be! Y-y-yer that evil bounty hunter that Wander and Sylvia told us about! Yer Little Bits!"

"What?!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo shouted.

Little Bits glared back at Apple Bloom with a mischievous smirk and said, "Well well… I guess I underestimated your intewigence. Congwatuwations."

Suddenly, a swirl of magic surrounded Little Bits as her fur went back to it's original purple color, and her dress turned back into the run-down clothes she had on from before.

 _'Huh… it seems that cweature's spell wore off once someone knew of my identity,'_ she thought to herself, _'I guess that makes sense.'_

The crusaders saw her sudden change too and could now see that she looked exactly the way that their alien friends described to them.

"Ah can't believe we fell for yer ploy!" said Apple Bloom, "All this time… we were pamperin' an evil bounty hunter! Now my hooves feel all dirty."

"Well… in our defense, she is really really adorable," said Sweetie Belle, "How could we not say no to that face?"

"And you all fell for it," Little Bits chuckled in amusement, "Hook, wine and sinker."

Scootaloo was suddenly struggling in the net trying to get loose so she could go at Little Bits. "Why you… Ah don't care how adorable you look; you're not going to get away with this!"

"Yeah!" Apple Bloom agreed.

Then both of them looked at Sweetie Belle who was silent but then said, "Oh! W-what they said!"

"Well that doesn't weally matter," said Little Bits, "Once your fwiends find out about all of this, I will be wong gone… awong with my bounty. So… it's been fun girls, but quite frankly… it really hasn't. But I sure hope someone finds you soon… so you can enjoy the rest of this dumb party." Little Bits then gave out an evil little chuckle as she walked off to leave the three fillies hanging in the air and said, "Sayanowa."

Meanwhile, outside of the Canterlot Castle… the rest of the crowd were continuing to enjoy the festivities of the royal birthday celebration. Twilight Sparkle was wandering around greeting many different ponies and hanging out with her friends. But while she had passed by him before, Twilight ended up running into her Brother, Shining Armor again; and it seemed that he was looking for her.

"There you are, Twilight!"

"Hey, Shinning!" said Twilight, "Things going well with you in helping patrolling around the area of the party?"

"Yeah, everything is going quite well. It's a bit exhausting, but I'm not the captain of the Royal Guard for nothing. Gotta make sure that everything is in tip top shape, you know."

"That's my brother," Twilight chuckled as she gave a light hoof bump on Shining's shoulder, "Doing what he does best as always."

Shining then placed his arm around his sister as he promised her, "But don't worry, pretty soon we can have some fun together at this party like we always do as a Brother and Sister."

"Just take your time and be patient," said Twilight not feeling worried, "Mom and Dad are here too. So I'll just go to them if I want to be close to biological family members."

The two of them had a little laugh together feeling great to be in each other's company. However, Shining had to break up the little family reunion for something else. "But honestly, Sis… I did try to find you for another reason."

Twilight heard the tone in Shining's voice and was beginning to feel concerned. "Another reason? Like what?"

"Well… I don't want to bring it up in front everypony here because I want them to continue to enjoy this day instead of being worried of what might happen. But in any case… have you notice anything unusual going on around this place?"

"You mean besides having two live aliens in our midst?"

"Ah yes… those two," said Shining with a smirk, "I ran into them earlier, and that Wander guy is really… lively. He was everything you said he was...and more."

"Of course he is."

"But anyway… there have been a few incidents at this party that some ponies personally reported to either me or Celestia. I even saw one incident where a whole area was covered in some kind of smoke that spread about… 10yds… I think. I saw it from a distance along with a few others; and when the smoke settled, everyone in that area was fast asleep. Luckily, some of us knew a spell to wake them back up."

Hearing that completely shocked Twilight knowing that something like that had happened without her knowing. "Wow. It's weird that I didn't even notice that."

"But aside from that, there were some who were knocked out by a dart or got trapped in some... bubble thing… I don't know."

"Is something being done about this?" Twilight strongly questioned, "Is there some kind of hunter on the loose? And if there is, who could they be after?"

"I can't say for sure, but my soldiers are on the lookout for anything suspicious, and so is Celestia. If anyone around here is causing trouble, we'll find out."

Twilight couldn't believe that something like this was happening on such a big day. Although, at the same time, she wasn't surprised at all. She thought to herself, _'I knew something would happen at an event like this; but what's the reason this time? Nothing is going after Wander and Sylvia again, is there? That would be too much of a coincidence.'_

"Twiley, are you alright?" said Shining suddenly, "You looked deep in thought there."

Twilight suddenly snapped out of her thought space and answered, "Oh, yeah. Just thinking about something. Everything's fine. You know, Wander and Sylvia are back at the castle exploring inside. I think I'm just… going to go and see if they're doing okay. I bet they're having a blast."

"Sure, no problem," said Shining giving his Sister a little noogie on her head, "I'll let you know if anything comes up. And remember, soon… Brother and Sister bonding time."

"You know it."

After Shining Armor trotted off, Twilight suddenly turned around and began making a beeline towards the Canterlot Castle. She was hoping that what she was thinking was wrong, who knows what could be going on after hearing everything that has happened.

"And just when I thought nothing could go wrong."

Back in the castle, Wander and Sylvia (but mostly Wander) were making great conversation with pony guard that was making his way to the throne room. Once they got there, the guard parted the dual doors to reveal the inside.

"Well here we are… the throne room."

Wander's eyes lit up so bright that they were literally shimmering. He pressed his cheeks with his hands and lightly squeeed to himeself. "Can't… talk. Too pretty… fer words."

"So this is the throne room of Canterlot Palace," said Sylvia, "Eh, I still like the one in Twilight's Castle better. But that's not to say that this isn't impressive."

"And there's' even more windows in here!" Wander shouted, "Do wonders never cease?!"

"You're really falling in love with these windows, aren't ya?"

While looking around the room, Wander noticed the large, empty throne chair where he knew the Princess has sat and questioned, "Do ya think that her highness wouldn't mind if Ah had a little seat on her throne?"

"Sure, knock yourself out," said the guard with a light chuckle, "Just don't scratch it. I'm going to go ahead and do my inspection around here to make sure everything is where they're supposed to be." He then turned around as he remembered, "Oh, I better close these doors first."

The guard went over to the dual doors to pull them closed. But as he was closing the last one, a quick shadow whooshed through the top of the doorway. Sylvia suddenly shuddered as she said to herself, "Whoa, I just had a huge, spine-tingling feel just now… like something is up." she then turned around and looked up at the ceiling; but she saw nothing. She narrowed her eyes as she walked away while scratching her head. "Weird."

"Check it out, Sylvia!" shouted Wander from the throne as he was standing in a proud stance while holding a random staff that he pulled out of his hat, "Ah am… Princess Wander!"

"Y-yeah… that's nice, buddy," said Sylvia as she was continuing to carefully check her surroundings.

Little Bits who was now in the same room with her targets was being very quiet while hiding on a wooden beam on the ceiling being careful to not be spotted. "Now's the moment of twuth. Vengeance will finawy be mine." She then took out her weapon and was aiming it at Sylvia. "And I think I'll start by twapping the smart-mouthed one."

Wander was hopping up and down on Celestia's throne and rubbing his hands all over it feeling it's smooth, slick texture. "Come on, Sylvia! Ya gotta feel this chair! Yer really missin' out!" But when he looked over at Sylvia, he noticed that she was she wasn't paying attention and was acting like she was on alert about something. "Somethin' botherin' you, Syl. You look a bit concerned there." He then hopped down from the throne and pulled out his banjo to play it. "Maybe a good ol' song could cheer you up!"

But as he began, Sylvia cut him off as she said. "Hold that song, Wander. I don't know about you, but… I have a strange, chill feeling that we're being watched."

"Don't be silly, Sylvia. The only one watchin' us is that nice pony guard over there… who's doin' a bang-up job inspectin' the throne room Ah might add!"

Little Bits smirked as she saw Wander getting closer to Sylvia. "Ooh, two for you for joining her, sucker." She was just waiting for the right moment so she would get the chance to get both of her targets at the same time. "Come on. Cwoser. Cwoser."

"Trust me, buddy," said Sylvia to Wander as she was still looking around suspiciously, "I had this feeling ever since we left Ponyville and I was trying to ignore this feeling once we got here believe it or not. But when I know something is going on, I can only ignore it for so…"

All of a sudden, Sylvia caught a small speck of light reflecting from behind her. She turned around and looked up; and she could suddenly see something pointing in there direction. "Huh? What is…"

"Dwats!" said Little Bits to herself knowing that she was spotted. That was her cue to quickly fire the weapon while she could.

Once Sylvia realized what had happened, she put Wander's well-being over her own as she pushed him out of the way shouting, "Wander, look out!"

Just as she got him out of the way, Sylvia was suddenly entangled within a plasma net. Once Wander got up he shook himself off and looked up to see Sylvia trapped with no way out.

"Sylvia? What just happened? And why are you in a net? If this is some kind of game it's very weird."

"Wander, you have to run!" shouted Sylvia struggling in the net, "It's a trap!"

Then right on cue, Little Bits made herself known as she leapt down from the ceiling and landed right in front of Wander and Sylvia's view. Sylvia's eyes grew wide and then went narrow as she glared at her and said, "You!"

"You're next, wandering weirdo," said Little Bits as she pointed her weapon at Wander.

The soldier nearby saw what was going on and was suddenly going on the offensive charging straight at Little Bits with a spear. "Not so fast, kitty cat!"

Little Bits turned to him and rolled her eyes as she stated, "Pwease."

When the soldier struck at her, she easily dodged it and got a hold of it with her paws. She then quickly snatched the spear away and smacked it a couple of times across the soldier's face causing his helmet to fall off; and then she ran up to him to knock him away across the floor with a powerful spin kick.

After witnessing that, the soldier freaked out as he saw Little Bits glare back at him and then split his spear in half with her knee. "Sweet Celestia!" He quickly got up and began to make a beeline for the doors. "I have to hurry and find…" But before he could, Little Bits threw the soldier's helmet knocking it against his head… "Nighty-night!" ...and then fell unconscious.

Little Bits walked over to him to make sure he couldn't move and then shot a plasma net on him. She then turned her attention back to Wander and Sylvia as she said with a menacing grin, "Now then… wet's get down to business… shall we."

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were still dangling in the air in the plasma net that Little Bits had trapped them in. Sweetie Belle tried to help them by using her magic, but it proved to be useless so far.

"It's useless, girls! No matter what I do, my magic isn't strong enough to cut through this net! What is this thing made of anyway?"

"Well this was a perfect way to spend today;" Scootaloo groaned, "coming to an awesome birthday party after being fooled by a kitty alien only to be hung up in the air in a net that we can't even escape from. Yep, just what I wanted to do for fun."

"We gotta do somethang, girls!" said Apple Bloom, "We can't just sit here and do nothin'! Wander and Sylvia are in danger!"

"Yeah," Sweetie Belle agreed, "we have to stop that cute, cuddly, adorable…"

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo both looked at Sweetie Belle with arched eyebrows wondering what she was saying.

"... b-b-but mean and evil kitty from capturing those two and delivering them to that Hater creep! They're our friends, so we can't let that happen!"

"Indeed we can't, Sweetie Belle," said Apple Bloom, "But first, we need to figure out how to tell the others of wut's goin' on here."

"Well… unless we can figure out how to escape from this confounded net,"said Scootaloo, "I don't think that will be an option."

Just then, Apple Bloom heard something nearby. It was someone talking to themselves. She looked down and saw a familiar purple pony walking near where they were. "L-l-look, girls; look! Down there! Isn't that… Twilight?!"

And it turned out that she was absolutely right.

"Ooh, it is!" shouted Sweetie Belle, "It is! There's hope for us after all!"

Twilight was inside the palace looking for Wander and Sylvia. After the news that she heard from her Brother, she wanted to make sure that they were okay. "Those two must've went in here deeper than I thought. I sure hope they're enjoying the sightseeing… and not being hunted by some bad alien. Now where could they be?"

Just then,Twilight began to hear what sounded like very soft voices coming from somewhere around her.

"That's weird. I could've sworn that I heard somepony say my name from somewhere… but where?

"Louder, girls!" shouted Apple Bloom, "All together!"

All three of the crusaders took in a deep breath and shouted together at the top of their lungs, "TWILIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" said Twilight as she was on high alert after hearing the pleading call of her name.

"Okay, now I definitely heard that." And when she suddenly looked up, she noticed something dangling in the air in a net above her, "What the…" But she soon realized who were inside, "Is that… Apple Bloom... Sweetie Belle... and Scootaloo?! What are you three doing up there… stuck in a net?!" But remembering again of what has happened, she suddenly thought out loud, "Oh no, could this also be the work of our mysterious troublemaker?"

"Twilight, please get us down from here!" shouted Apple Bloom.

"O-oh, right!" Twilight responded as she stood back was gathering magic in her horn, "Better duck your heads, girls!"

"By the way, Twilight," said Sweetie Belle not realizing that she could partially hear her, "I tried to cut through this net with my magic, but I'm afraid that it wasn't strong enough to…"

But she was soon cut off as Twilight fired a beam that went through the net's knot and caused it to open. The crusaders fell out and began falling; but they were then caught by Twilight's magic as she carefully set them down on the ground.

"There you go;" said Twilight, "all safe and sound; and nice face paint, you three. By the way, Sweetie Belle, were you saying something just now?"

"Um… n-nevermind."

"So what were you three doing up there? Please tell me that you were just playing some kind of weird game."

"I wish," Scootaloo stated.

"Ya won't believe it, Miss Twilight!" said Apple Bloom, "Remember that adorable white kitty that we found back at home?"

"Oh, the one you called Snowball? Yeah, she was super cute."

"Somehow, she escaped from mah brother's eyes and ended up followin' us all the way here in Canterlot!"

Hearing what Apple Bloom said, Twilight became confused, "Seriously?! How did she manage to do that?"

"That's what we were wondering!" said Scootaloo But it turns out that she's not ordinary cat. She's not even a normal cat at all!"

"She's an alien!" Sweetie Belle added.

Now Twilight really was confused. "An alien?! Well… those shimmering eyes of hers did seem out of this world."

But what Apple Bloom said next blew her away. "But she's not just any alien, she's that same kitty alien Wander and Sylvia told us about! The assassin."

Twilight looked at her with wide eyes trying to make sure that she heard right. "W-w-w-whoa whoa, hold up! You mean Little Bits?! That little kitten that was fast asleep in that wagon you girls had… sleeping like an angel?! That was her?!" "

All three crusaders nodded their heads in agreement. She was thinking the same thing.

"And to think that all this time... she had us fooled so easily. Even Wander and Sylvia didn't recognize her."

"We ended up followin' her in here where she revealed her true identity to us," said Apple Bloom, "and then trapped us in that net so we wouldn't tell anyone."

"Plus, she scratched me!" Sweetie Belle shouted while showing her scratch wound to Twilight, "Dumb cat."

It was official. Now that the crusaders told her of this news, Twilight realized that this was now her #1 priority. "This is big. She must be the one who caused those mysterious occurrences today."

"You mean like the runners that got trapped in a weird bubble thing at the hoof race?" said Apple Bloom.

"Bubble thing?" questioned Sweetie Belle.

"Exactly. She was probably targeting Wander and Sylvia all along, but her plans kept going south and she kept unintentionally capturing others instead."

But then Scootaloo added, "But when she does catch them, she going to bring them to that Hater creep for profit! We heard her say that ourselves!"

"Well that ain't going to fly," said Twilight feeling determined, "There's no way that she's going to get that chance. You three go get the others and tell them where I am!"

Twilight began to run off in her continued path, Apple Bloom asked her, "Wut are you goin' to do?!"

"I'm going to go find and prevent that adorable menace from executing her plan. Now go; we have to hurry!"

"Ya don't have to tell us twice! Come on, crusaders, we have a duty to perform!"

All three fillies then took off towards the outside of the palace as fast as they could. But then Scootaloo chuckled as she said, "Hey, Apple Bloom, you do realize that you said…"

"Don't… even…" Apple Bloom groaned.

Twilight was a bit worried that something like this would happened, but she tried to not let it bother her. But as she was racing to find her two alien friends, she knew for a fact that she could no longer ignore it.

"I have to find out where Wander and Sylvia are before that cat can get away with everything she's done. I just hope I won't be too late."


	10. A Kitty's Last Resort

Howdy, everyone! It's me, Wander! Boy, Sylvia and Ah have been through a lot lately! We traveled back to the world of Equestria to join our dear pony pals in a huge gigantic birthday celebration of the beautiful Princess Luna in Canterlot! It was all thanks to a letter that Apple Bloom tried to send to us through space! Isn't that amazing?! Yeah, it was great to see our friends again and spend more time with them! We even met this weird but awesome draconequus guy named Discord. He was a real hoot! But for Sylvia and Ah, we had no idea that we were bein' followed by someone this entire time. Someone that has been biding their time and waitin' fer the right moment to come at us. She even cleverly disguised herself so we couldn't even tell that it was her! She fooled us and all of our pony friends! Yep, Ah'm talkin' about Little Bits! Poor little thang went through a lot to find us. But guess wut, she finally did! However… seeing that she trapped Sylvia in a net and knocked out a pony soldier and is holding her weapon at me, somethang tells me that this whole situation may not be exactly a good thing. But hey, it's nice to see an old friend, even if that old friend is a cute, little, cold-hearted bounty hunter who wants revenge against us.

Deep into the Canterlot Palace… inside of the throne room, the kitty bounty hunter, Little Bits had finally completed her task. Along with a knocked out pony soldier, she had finally captured Sylvia in a plasma net; and she had Wander at gunpoint as she held her weapon up to trap him too. Wearing a sinister smile, she was quite happy to finally win.

"I've… finawy got you. There's no way for you to get away this time."

"Ugh, Little Bits," Sylvia groaned, "You know, I had a feeling that someone was stalking us and preparing to pounce on top of us; but I had no idea that it would be you! When I get out of here, I'm gonna…"

Right at that moment, Little Bits pressed a button on her weapon that caused the net Sylvia was in to be filled with electricity. It zapped her for a few minutes causing her to scream out loud.

"Siwence, Zbownak!" said Little Bits glaring at Sylvia, "You have no idea how wong I've waited for this moment. It took me many sneaky twicks and humiwiating endeavors; but now, it's all going to be worth it once I…"

"Little Biiiiiiiiiiiiiits!" Wander shouted suddenly catching Little Bits off guard.

"What the…"

"Ah can't believe it's you! It's been quite a while since the last time we saw you! And look, yer even still wearin' the clothes that Ah gave you! How sweet! Ya know, Sylvia told me that back then when we first met ya that you were trickin' us and was plannin' to turn us in fer profit. Ah don't remember much because… Sylvia said that ya hypnotized me with with yer cuteness, but Ah'm sure you had yer reasons. But come now, we're at huge, gigantic birthday party! So why don't ya just free Sylvia, put yer weapon down, and we can all enjoy ourselves together! Wut do ya say?!"

Little Bits lowered her weapon and was looking at Wander with a low-eyed look and said, "Reawy?" Then she looked over at Sylvia, "Is he sewiouswy that dense?"

"Hey, Wander isn't dense!" Sylvia protested, "He's just… a little slow to calculate what's going on sometimes."

"Ah know you're… kinda bad and have it out for us really much so," said Wander trying to reason with the bounty hunter, "But think about it; dosen't it all feel so stressful? Wouldn't ya rather put aside our differences and instead become best friends?! Ah know that we would have lots of fun toge… WHOA!"

Little Bits had taken out a mini laser and fired a shot right beside Wander's feet and caused him to jump back. Wearing a dark stern glare, Little Bits told him, "Wet me get this thwough your thick, stupid and incompwehensible wittle empty head of yours. I am **not** your fwiend, I never **was** your fwiend, and I never **will** be your fwiend! All I care about is captuwing you and your stupid howse and tuwning you in to Word Hater for money! And once I do, I'll have the pweasure of watching him torture the wiving daywights out of both of you!"

"Still think she wants to be our friend, Wander?" said Sylvia sarcastically.

"Okay. So… maybe she's not so willin' to be our friend; but it didn't hurt to try, right?"

Little Bits then fired the other weapon trapping Wander in a plasma net as well.

"Well this officially sucks," Sylvia groaned.

Little Bits walked over to Sylvia with a smug smile ready to rub her victory in the Zbornak's face, "So how does it feel, Sylvia… being twicked and outsmarted again by a wittle kitty cat? It must feel… so humiwiating."

"Laugh all you want, Little Bits," said Sylvia with a similar smirk, "but how exactly are you planning to get away with this anyway? You're inside a gigantic palace and surrounded by many magical… and non-magical ponies. There's no way you can sneak us past all of them without being noticed."

"Well that's no probwem," said Little Bits with a little chuckle, "Check this out."

She held up a small remote in Wander and Sylvia's view and pressed the button. Suddenly, the very ship that came to this world in was teleported inside the room without much hassle.

"Is that... your ship?!" Sylvia exclaimed.

"Technicawy it's Hater's. I pwanted a teweport beacon on it immediatewy after wanding in that other town just in case such a situation came up. One push of this button and my ship automaticawy teweports to my wocation. Once any of your pony fwiends hears about this, we will have awready cwash thwough these walls and out into the depths of space! So where's your big tawk of confidence now, Zbownak?!"

"Ya have to admit, she's smarter than she looks," said Wander to Sylvia.

Little Bits then activated a beacon from the ship that picked up Wander and Sylvia and was bringing them to the ship's inside.

"My pwan was awmost wuined though, I have to admit; thanks to those cwusader dowks. But they're just hanging awound for the time being. So unwess someone else awready knew of this and comes fwom those doors wight now, no one is coming to save you!"

But before Wander and Sylvia reached the ship, a burst of magic caused the throne room doors to swing open. From the other side, Twilight Sparkle was there and could already make out what was going on.

"Twilight!" Wander shouted.

"Say what?!" Little Bits shouted in shock.

"I don't think you'll be needing that," said Twilight as she shot a spell on the ship that caused it to shut down and render it useless.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo! She mawfunctioned my ship! Now I can't make my escape!"

Twilight then used her magic to levitate Wander and Sylvia to her and broke them loose from Little Bit's trap.

"And she was able to cut thwough those pwasma nets?! Well actuawy… I'm not that much surpwised about that."

"You have saved us, Princess Twilight," shouted Wander as he presented a bow, "We are the utmost grateful of yer heroic act."

"You couldn't have come at a better time," said Sylvia brushing herself off, "I am quite relived."

"You're quite welcome," said Twilight, "I just wished I knew of this sooner."

Twilight then turned her attention back to Little Bits who was snarling under her breath feeling quite miffed of her plan being ruined once again.

"So you're Little Bits. I've heard quite a bit of things about you from these two."

"How did **you** find out so soon?!" Little Bits snarled, "Only those cwusader bwats found out about this. I was quite sure of it."

"Well unfortunately for you, you've been causing quite a stir around Canterlot today; accidentally catching others in your traps while trying to capture these two. My Brother, Captain of the Royal Guards and his troops are aware of your antics and he told me. I originally came in here to make sure Wander and Sylvia were safe only to run into the crusaders who told me what happened. Then I took a guessed of where you were and I rushed here just in time… to stop you."

'So much for my wevenge pwan,' Little Bits thought to herself, 'How could my pwan fail so miserabwy?! If Word Hater finds out about this, I'll never hear the end of his stupid gwoating mouth.'

Twilight stood at a ready stance, Sylvia was pounding her fist, and Wander was idly standing by. But no matter what, Little Bits knew she was in a troubled spot.

"So… are you going to surrender and come quietly," said Twilight, "or are you going to try and make this difficult? Because bounty hunter or not, I'd hate to get rough with a little kitty cat."

"I wouldn't," Sylvia snickered.

Little Bits placed her weapon away and lightly smirked as she said, "I guess it's twue that I would be helpwess against you ponies; but…" She then suddenly put on one of her mesmerizing cute faces while looking at Twilight, "would you weally hurt a cutesy face wike this? Tee hee."

Wander who still couldn't get enough of her cute act was all starry-eyed as he replied "Aw, Ah would never hurt that adorable wittle face."

"Nice try, kitty cat," said Twilight who was completely unaffected, "but I took in account of your little hypnotizing cute act. So to be on the safe side, I place a counter spell on me on the way here. You can never be too careful."

"For me, her cuteness is nothing special," said Sylvia.

Little Bits then dropped the cute act and said, "Dwat! Oh well, it was worth a shot." But she immediately took something out of her bag and threw it at them. Whatever it was exploded and covered a strong, sticky substance all over them. No matter how hard they struggled, they couldn't get loose.

"Ah! We're stuck!" Twilight shouted, "What is this stuff?!"

"My my. Aren't we in a… sticky situation," said Wander with a slight grin.

Little Bits then leapt over Twilight and the alien duo and landed perfectly on her paws as she attempted to escape towards the doors.

"What I wack in stwength and size, I make up in smarts, agiwity and prwecision."

LittleBits then made a beeline towards the throne room doors as the others were still struggling to escape their sticky trap. Sylvia shouted, "She's going to get away!"

"See ya waiter, suckers! There's no way you're going to catch this cat!"

"Wanna bet?" said a sudden southern voice.

Little Bits suddenly screeched to a halt as she saw a small team of 5 other ponies standing in her way; the same other ponies that she saw before. She backed away as they came and tried to run the other way, but she suddenly noticed that Twilight finally got Wander, Sylvia and herself out of the sitcky trap they were in. She now felt trapped between them and the other group.

"You girls got here fast," said Twilight.

"We sure did!" said Pinkie, "Can you believe that we all just so happened to be together and looking for you to make our little group of friends complete only to run into those adorable crusader fillies who told us about you coming in here to save our alien friends from a cute little kitty who's being really really bad and that we needed to come and assist you and make sure that she didn't escape! So… here we are!"

"That pretty much sums it up," said Applejack with a light chuckle.

"Yeah; and also, does anypony else notice a royal guard pony trapped in some kind of net?"

The pony guard that was knocked out earlier was now awake and was struggling to get out of the net he was in. "A little help here."

"Let me get that for you darling," said Rarity as came over to him and cut him loose with her magic.

The pony guard got up and held his head while gaining his composure. And after seeing what he saw, he knew he had a duty to perform. "Thanks. I'm reporting this immediately to Princess Celestia. Do not let that little menace escape!"

"Oh you can count on that!" said Twilight.

After the guard left, Twilight and all of her friends; as well as Wander and Sylvia began circling all around Little Bits and closing in from all sides. Was there any way she could escape now?

"So this is Little Bits?" said Fluttershy with a smile, "Aw, she's a lot more cuter than I imagined."

"Don't be fooled," said Sylvia, "She's a lot more ruthless than she looks."

Most of them realized that she didn't look the same way as she was when they first saw her. Applejack was mostly concerned as she said, "Wait… so if this is the same little cat that mah sister and her friends had, then why does she have a different fur color?"

"And where's her beautiful dress?" Rarity added, "I was so inspired by it!"

Wander was being curious as well when he thought about it. "Ah was wonderin' the same thing! How did ya fooled us with that different appearance of yers?"

"I'm not tewing any of you anything," Little Bits replied in a displeased manner, "It's not weally your business anyway."

"Well too bad for you," said Rainbow Dash, "Your secret is out, you're completely surrounded, and… I'm guessing that Twilight did something to that ship of yours; so can't escape that way either. Oh and by the way, your antics that you did out there led to shooting me and the Wonderbolts with sleeping darts... in our butts! Totally not cool!"

Wander suddenly snickered softly trying not to laugh out loud. Sylvia arched her eye at him and he responded, "Wut? She said butts. It's funny."

Twilight then told Little Bits, "I'm sure that you already know that Lord Hater, the guy you're working with had caused some major havoc in our town trying to capture Wander and Sylvia; including holding one of our pony friends hostage. He paid dearly for it."

'So... these six are the specific ponies that Word Hater and Peepers were weferring to,' Little Bits thought to herself, _'I should've thought as much.'_

"So trust me, you don't want to mess with us. Wander and Sylvia are our friends, and anyone trying to bring them to Hater for money revenge have to go through us."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" said Wander, "I feel so special."

"Well thank you for tewing me things that were awready OBVIOUS TO ME!" Little Bits screeched, "But make no mistake… I have no pwans stawting a whole fight; but I have no pwans of being captured either. Especiawy not by a bunch a pansy ponies."

"Well that's no problem," said Sylvia pounding her fists, "I could do that all on my own."

Little Bits then found herself being levitated in the air by Twilight's magic and brought to her as she said, "Sorry, but she has no choice. I'm pretty sure that Princess Celestia wants the troublemaker that has caused a ruckus around here to be found and brought to her. But don't worry, I'm sure that she'll go easy on you once she sees that you're just a kitty cat with a nasty attitude."

Little Bits glared at her but then showed a little smirk as she said, "Don't count on it."

Then quick on the reflex again, Little Bits quickly reached in her bag and pulled out an object too small for anyone to see right away; and before anyone could stop her, she threw it down to the ground releasing a blinding explosion of light that caused everyone to cover their eyes.

"Whoa, so bright!" said Wander in excitement.

"I-I-I-I can't see anything!" Twilight shouted.

Once the light died down, they all looked around and saw that Little Bits was not in their view anymore.

"Where did she go?!" said Sylvia.

They all suddenly turned to the throne room doors where Little Bits was just standing behind and sneering back at them. "You may have stopped me, but this is far fwom over! I'll get my wevenge one way or another."

"Get back here, ya little furball!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she tried to catch her.

But at the right moment, Little Bits slammed the doors closed causing Rainbow Dash to crash right into them and slid back down to the ground.

"Wow, she's really good!" said Pinkie, "She outsmarted all of us!"

"What did I tell ya;" Sylvia claimed, "never underestimate that little cat. She is a bounty hunter for a reason."

After getting back up, Rainbow Dash opened the doors back up and saw Little Bits in the distance just turning a corner. "There's she goes! After her!"

Everyone began running off in the direction Little Bits went with Rainbow Dash leading the way.

"I'll go on ahead and catch her!" she said as went on ahead towards the hall corner, "There's no way she can outrun meeeeeeeee!"

But as she reached the corner, Rainbow Dash tripped up another trap that caught her in a tie-up bind. She groaned in frustration of actually being tricked by someone like Little Bits.

"Um… Rainbow Dash?" said Fluttershy who flew up beside her, "Maybe it's not wise to rush in so quickly when going after this kitty."

"Point made," Rainbow Dash groaned.

Because of her size and fast agility, Little Bits was way ahead of the others. But she knew that she needed to find somewhere to hide out until she knew what to do next. "I need somewhere to hide; somewhere where those idiots won't think to try and find me."

She then saw a pony guard up ahead who was guarding a door that was behind him; and a mischievous thought came to her mind. "Ooh, that'll do."

The pony guard was standing at attention making sure he was fulfilling his duty. But then, he was a bit startled as he heard a cute sounding voice say, "Excuse me, mister?"

The pony guard looked down in front of him and saw Little Bits looking up at him in a pleading stance and showing her shimmering eyes. The guard couldn't look away as he felt himself being drawn in by her cuteness.

"Awwww. Aren't you just the cutest little thing I ever did see."

"I'm sowy to bother you," Little Bits continued, "but there's a whole gwoup of meanies back there who want to hurt me."

"Oh no, how terrible! Why would anyone want to hurt a little cutie like you?!"

Continuing her cute charm, Little Bits said, "Is it okay if I hide behind that door that's behind you, pweeeeeeeease?"

"Well… this door is off limits, but… I suppose there's no harm for a cute little kitty like you."

The pony guard then stepped to the side and unlocked the door for Little Bits to go through. She looked up at him again and said, "Thank you, vewy much; and don't tell anyone I'm here, okay?"

"I won't. I promise."

"Thanks for the cover… ya cwuewess fool."

Once Little Bits closed the door, the guard woke up from his trance a few seconds afterwards. He felt as if something weird happened to him. "Whoa… what just happened?"

Pretty soon, he suddenly saw Twilight and the others coming his way from down the hall he was on. Twilight came up to him and asked, "Hey! Did you see a little purple cat wearing some weird orange, furry clothing come through here?"

"I… I-I'm not so sure," said the guard while rubbing his head, "I remember… something coming through here, but… I don't… my mind is a bit hazy."

"Yeah, she's been through here," said Sylvia, "She must've did her little cutesy act again on him to trick him into not telling us where she is."

"Listen to me," said Twilight to the guard, "there's a little kitty vigilante on the loose in here. She's the one causing the trouble going on here around the city! Go find my Brother and help the others be on the lookout! This cat does not leave this castle… or town!"

Quickly bowing to Twilight, the guard responded, "U-u-u-understood, Princess!"

"Well look at you go around and giving orders as a Princess," said Rarity, "You're really getting into your role."

"Come on, everypony…" said Twilight, "and aliens, she shouldn't have gone too far. Let's keep looking!"

"Yay!" shouted Pinkie feeling pumped, "Let's do this!"

"Calm yourself, Pinkie," said Rarity.

As they all continued on, Wander just stood there thinking out loud, "All this for a cute little kitty bounty hunter?"

"Wander…" said Sylvia.

"I know, I know. But I just hope that she does come quietly in the end."

They both then took off after the others as Sylvia said, "For your sake, I hope so too; but don't get your hopes up. Little Bits won't give up so easy."

Lucky for Little Bits, none of them paid any attention to the door that the pony guard had been standing in front of. Little Bits heard everything and realized that her escape plan worked.

"Puuuuwfect. Those fools have no idea that I'm even in here; which means I'm safe… for now. So now… I need to come up with another cwever pwan to outsmart those magical ponies."

Just then, Little Bits noticed that there was a stairway behind her that led downward. Of course being a cat, she was curious enough to follow the stairs to see where they led… hoping that she wouldn't run into any trouble. But once she reached the bottom, she ran into another door that had no doorknob; but instead had a lock that was unlockable by magic.

"Well isn't that great," said Little Bits to herself, "a door with a wock that I'm guessing can only be opened by Unicorn magic… or at least Unicorn magic that's stwong enough anyway. There must be something vewy important on the other side... But what?"

Little Bits then just sighed as she leaned her paw against the door and said, "Well, what do I care anyway? As wong as I have a secwet pwace to wecupewate, nothing else intewests me."

Right at that moment however, the door suddenly became transparent and caused Little Bits to fall right through it. She noticed what happened and became confused. "What the… how did… okay."

With caution, she slowly walked through the rest of the now transparent door. Once she went through, she couldn't believe what she saw. A huge room with many shelves that held different vials of potions. There was a lot of them, and no two vials were the same.

"These are a wot of potions," said Little Bits as she walked around exploring the room, "There's possibwy a spell for evewy single one. But why would ponies even have potions if they can just use magic? That doesn't make much sense to me."

Eventually, she came upon a certain section in the room that had shelves embedded in the wall. It contain even more vials of potions, but they were blocked off by a magical barrier that Little Bits couldn't get through. Now she was more curious than ever.

"What are these potions I wonder? What makes these so special that they're pwaced behind this stwong bawier and the others aren't?"

"Oh… these potions are more special than you think," said a mysterious voice that suddenly appeared in the room.

Little Bits almost jumped out of her fur when she heard that someone was there with her. She pulled out a laser gun and was pointing it all around. "Wh-wh-who said that? Who's there?! Whoever you are… I-I-I'm not scared of you!"

But all the voice said was, "You want to have your revenge, am I right? Perhaps I can help you."

But Little Bits wasn't buying it, "I don't need anyone's help! I'll figuwe my way out of this myself somehow!"

The voice spoke once again, "Just admit it; you're stressed, and completely out of options. You know for a fact that you stand no chance against those ponies; and they won't allow you to get anywhere near Wander and Sylvia. I just bet you were thinking of using some of these potions to try and get the upper hand, weren't you?"

Little Bits was still a bit freaked out hearing someone that she couldn't even see. But she knew that it was right as she placed her weapon away. She sighed and then said in discourage, "Okay… fine; maybe I **was** thinking that. So what do you suggest I do, stupid voice in my head?"

"For you, the best solution is to fight fire with fire; gain some magic of your own."

"Well what if I did? It not wike any of these stupid potions would help me against those ponies; especiawy those fweaking Awicorns."

The voice had a little chuckle as it said, "Well then… I do believe that I have just the potion for you."

Suddenly, Little Bits saw one of the potions behind the magical barrier come out through it on her side. It slowly descended down and was placed in Little Bits' paws; and she sniffed it catching the wife of a sweet yet unique smell.

"Drink this," the voice said, "and those ponies will no longer stand a chance against you… and your revenge will be certain."

Seeing that she was out of options with no way out of her situation, Little Bits decided to chance this opportunity to ensure that her victory would be complete.

"Well… only one way to find out."

Twilight and her friends were still searching around the palace for Little Bits unaware of the secret room in which she was at. They couldn't find her anywhere and they were wondering if they actually lost her.

"Geez… that little cat is fast!" said Twilight feeling exasperated, "We've looked all around here and there's no sign of her!"

Everyone else was tired from running around the castle as well. However, Pinkie jumped up and shouted, "Come on, everypony! We can't give up yet! We must keep trying!"

"That's easy for you to say," Rarity whined, "You're not the one with aching hooves."

"Do ya think that she still even in the palace?" said Wander to Sylvia.

"Who knows; but this is a very big place. She could be anywhere!"

"Or…" said Fluttershy, "um… she might be right over there."

Everyone suddenly turned towards where Fluttershy's hoof was pointing; and they were all surprised to suddenly see Little Bits a little ways from them down the current hall. She was looking at them smirking and waving her paw while shouting, "Wooking for me, pony wosers?! Why don't you twy and catch me... if you can!"

"Oh no, I'm not falling for one of her traps again!" said Rainbow Dash, "Lets all get her together!"

With another chance to catch her, they all took off after Little Bits again. Of course Little Bits still gave chase and was leaving little small hindrances behind her just enough so Twilight and the other couldn't catch her right away.

"Have any of ya'll noticed of how she keeps pulling out those doohickeys of hers out of that little bag?" Applejack questioned, "How does she fit it all?!"

"Maybe it's a circus act!" said Wander.

"Ooh, I love circuses!" said Pinkie in excitement.

Eventually, their chase led to the final corridor that led to the outside of the palace. Little Bits was making a mad sprint for the dual doors in an attempt to escape.

"We have to catch her;" shouted Rainbow Dash, "she's almost at the front doors!"

"No need to worry," said Twilight with a sudden smile on her face, "There's no way that kitty is getting away."

Little Bits reached the doors and busted through as proceeded to the grounds where she figured she would lose them again. "Ha! See you waiter, suckers!" But as she reached the bottom of the stairs, "Whoa!" she screeched to halt as she suddenly saw a small crowd of pony soldiers blocking her path. An with them were the three other Alicorns that she saw from before. Princess Celestia and Luna; as well as Princess Cadence. "Ah dang."

"That's far enough, little critter," said Celestia with a slight scowl.

Little Bits turned back around only to see Twilight and the others approaching her from the other side.

"See, what did I tell you," said Twilight, "She has nowhere to run."

"Nice!" Sylvia chuckled, "What are you going to do now, Little Bits?!"

Luna was looking at Little Bits with curiosity and questioned, "Is this little cat really the one who has caused all of the trouble that has gone on today?"

"It would appear so;" said Cadence, "but how could she? She's so small and adorable"

"She may look adorable," said Celestia, "but apparently she's a dangerous and crazy intergalactic bounty hunter according to one of our guards."

That very guard was slightly shaking and stated, "Do not trust those adorable eyes! They're a complete lie!"

Little Bits realized that she was cornered and had nowhere to get away, "Well… this is a major pwedicament." However, she stayed surprisingly calm for someone who was completely surrounded.

"Little Bits, is it?" said Celestia, "I'm afraid you've been causing too much turmoil around here. Today is a very special day and I will not allow such meddlesome acts to continue, especially your plan to capture our two extraterrestrial guest."

Little Bits didn't like being talked down to. She was beginning to reach in her bag to grab something, but Celestia reminded her, "And don't bother with those gadgets of yours. No tricks you have left will help you from this point."

Little Bits then held up both of her paws in the air with a little smirk as she said, "Okay, you all got me. I am one dangewous kitty, but I can't possibwy take on all of you at once. You've all got the best of me, and my pwan is compwetwy wuined…" She then suddenly wiped out the the small potion vile she obtained earlier and held up, "or is it?!"

Everyone jumped back and got on the defensive upon seeing what she pulled out. They weren't sure what she was going to do, but Celestia stared at the vile in Little Bits' paws as she wonder, "Wait… that's not…"

Little Bits then drunk and swallowed the small amount of the potion in the vile; then smashed the vile down on the ground.

"What did she just drink?" said Twilight in a panicked tone.

"I don't know," said Sylvia, "but get back; who knows what she's about to do!"

"Oh yeah!" said Little Bits, "That… had a surprisingly sweet yet tangy taste to it. Ooh, you ponies are in for it now!"

Little Bit just stood there with an excited look on her face waiting for the potion's effect to happen. Everyone else wasn't taking any chances and were waiting and preparing for whatever was about to happen. But after more than 10 seconds went by, nothing had happened yet.

"Um… was something major supposed to happen just now?" said Fluttershy.

Little Bits was suddenly looking a bit sheepish as she said "Just a sec… any minute now."

Nothing was still happening. It was beginning to look like whatever Little Bits drunk was a dud and had left her hanging.

"Well… this just got soooooo awkward all of a sudden," Wander whispered.

"Talk about your anti-climatics," said Sylvia with a smirk.

"Well that happen," said Luna, "Will somepony please contain this cat? And make sure to confiscate that bag of hers too."

Celestia suddenly sighed as she thought to herself, _'Maybe it's not what I thought it was after all.'_

Some of the pony guards started approaching Little Bits upon the orders that Luna gave to them. Little Bits was feeling frustrated that her backup plan had failed her as she shouted, "Ugh! Are you sewious?! Why in the bwue bwazing heck did nothing happen?! That's the wast time I wisten to a voice inside my…"

But suddenly, Little Bits' jerked a bit and she fell on her paws suddenly groaning and lightly whining as clutched her waist. The pony guards approaching suddenly backed away upon seeing this. It seemed that the potion was finally taking effect.

"What's happenin' to her?!" Wander shouted.

"Nothing good I bet," said Sylvia.

"W-w-what's… happening… to me?!" shouted Little Bits.

Just then, Little Bits' body began growing in size; but not just a little. She was growing at huge rate. Her backpack's straps broke off and her outfit tore to shreds. Her high pitch voice suddenly sound more like a low growly voice as her claws flexed out and teeth grew sharper. Once it was done,Little Bits was a giant, hulking purple cat now towering at more than 50 ft over everyone. Everyone couldn't believe how the situation could change so drastically; and now, the celebration was in major jeopardy.

"Uh… girls," said Twilight hesitantly, "we may have a problem."

"Oh yeah;" said Little Bits looking at herself and then looking down at the others with a menacing snarl, "now this is something! Wanna twy to contain me now, ponies?!"

"Well, I can honestly say…" said Sylvia while gaping at the now giant kitty, "I didn't see this coming."


	11. A Gigantic Showdown

Spike the Dragon was presently on the Ferris Wheel for the 8th time that day. At some point he had fell asleep during the blissful ride; but when he woke up, he realized that the wheel had stopped and that he was stuck at the top.

"Huh? The Ferris wheel stopped. I wonder what happened?"

Spike looked down and ask a certain pony at the control and asked, "Excuse me, but what going on down there?!"

"Sorry, little dragon!" the pony responded, "There was a little malfunction in the wiring, but I should have it fixed soon! You want me to fly up there and get you down?!"

Spike thought about it and then decided, "Nah, take your time! I can wait!"

"Suit yourself."

Suddenly as Spike was about to relax again, he heard a light rumble in the distance that caught his attention, "What was that?" He looked in the direction of the Canterlot Castle and saw what looked like a giant cat stomping around; but he was unaware of what it really was. "Huh… that must be some kind of show they're putting on over there. Interesting."

And with that, he laid back to sleep.

Intergalactic evil bounty hunter, Little Bits had almost succeeded in capturing Wander and Sylvia to bring them to Lord Hater for profit… and revenge; but unfortunately for her, her plans were ruined thanks to Twilight and her friends. However, Little Bits was somehow able to escape them and hide out in a secret area of the Canterlot Palace. But pretty soon, Twilight and her friends ran into her again and chased her outside the palace where Celestia, Luna, Cadence and many of the Royal Guard were waiting for her. It seemed that she was finally caught; that is… until she drunk a strange concoction that caused her grow into a huge, gigantic kitty that towered over the entire castle grounds. Now everyone had to come up with a plan soon; or else Little Bits would endanger everyone at the celebration.

"How the hay did this happen?!" Twilight shouted, "Just a minute ago she was no bigger than a beach ball; and now she's almost as tall as the palace!"

"Well it obviously has something to do with that liquid that she drank," said Sylvia who was lightly sweating, "Question is... where did she get it from?"

 _'This is awesome,'_ Little Bits thought to herself, _'I feel so stwong and powerful! I feel wike I can chawenge anyone or anything!'_ She looked downward and saw the bag that she had beside her on the ground. She was so big though that she picked it up with a single claw and then placed in her collar so no one else could get to it. Little Bits then turned her attention over to Wander and Sylvia grinning devilishly, "Oh Sywvia, you and your fwiend can't escape me now! Word Hater is waiting for you, and I aim to cowect my bounty!"

"And how exactly are you going to do that in your present size?!" Sylvia stated.

Little Bits was about to say something but then realized that Sylvia was right. She stuttered and then shouted, "Uh… sh-sh-shut up! I'll figure something out eventuawy! But in the meantime, I think I'll have a wittle fun."

"Ah'm goin' to take a slim guess here and assume that she not talkin' about the innocent, good kind of fun," said Wander.

Unknown to the others, Celestia knew exactly of what was going on with their alien invader. Although, she wanted to be sure; so ordered her sister and niece, "Luna! Cadence! Follow my lead!"

Luna and Cadence followed Celestia's lead as they all surrounded the large kitty and combined their powers to form a containment spell around her. Little Bits felt trapped and began pushing and scratching around to try and get out; but it didn't seem to be working at first.

"Well that should do it!" said Sylvia, "See that, Wander? And they don't even have to hurt her either."

"Um… Sylvia?" said Wander suddenly in a troubling tone.

Little Bits suddenly felt the power inside her increase and she was able to break the spell apart and caused all three Princesses to fall down on the ground. Everyone was shocked, but Little Bits was shocked herself.

"No way! Did I just beat back the power of thwee Awicorns?! This is even better than I imagined!"

Shining Armor quickly came over to his wife to make sure she was okay. "Cadence! Are you and the others okay, sweetheart?!"

All three of them calmly got up and shook themselves off; and Cadance responded, "W-w-we're fine, Shining; but you and the other soldiers have to make sure that she doesn't escape to the city! She too powerful… for some reason."

"Did that… just happened?!" shouted Sylvia, "That did not just happen!"

"Ah think it definitely did happen," said Wander, "But at least they're okay!"

"Princess Celestia, what happened?!" said Twilight as she came up to the two royal sisters, "How come that containment spell between the three of you didn't work?! Wasn't that like… a high level spell for unicorns; let alone between three alicorns?!"

"It is," said Celestia, "There's actually only one creature that I used that spell on before that escaped… but that's not important right now. What is important is that potion that little cat consumed."

Luna suddenly knew what she was talking about as she responded, "So… it wasn't just a coincidence? We were afraid of that."

Sylvia suddenly came up to them and asked, "Ahem… pardon the sudden outburst, your highnesses; but… WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Sylvia's quite curious of wut yer are talkin' about, Princess;" said Wander, "as are the rest of us Ah'm sure."

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. Obviously there was something that the royal sisters knew that they didn't.

"Even I'm at a loss of what they're talking about," Cadence admitted, "Care to explain, dear aunts?"

"Oooooh, storytime!" shouted Wander.

While Shining and the Royal Guard were doing their best to keep Little Bits at bay, Celestia did her best to them of what was going on. "Well... thousands of years ago during one of the great Pony Wars, the enemy forces were proving themselves to be stronger in numbers and overwhelming the side protecting Equestria. A group of genius scientists however were able to create these unique potions that they claimed would help turn the tide of that battle. We were a bit desperate, so I decided to allow testing it on some of our soldiers that were up to the risk; and sure enough, it worked. The voluntarily few that tested them gained different immeasurable kind of powers like super speed, heightened strength, or…"

"Let me guess… growing to huge, gigantic proportions?" stated Sylvia.

"Exactly! They proved to be a big help as they helped us to defeat and drive off the enemy; and we officially won that war. But then… something unexpected happened. The soldiers that drunk the potions suddenly went haywire and lost control of their powers. They began going on a rampage and even attacked their own comrades."

Everyone gasped upon hearing that. The truth behind the potion that Little Bits drank was coming into focus.

"That's terrible!" said Twilight.

"Although," said Luna, "there's more to it than that. The ones who created the potions stated that the ones who drunk their potions would be okay as long as their hearts were innocent and pure. Why… we still don't get it."

"You know," said Cadence, "I think I remember you telling me a story about something like that, Celestia. You mean to tell me that it really happened?"

Suddenly, they all looked over at the Royal Guard as they heard them struggling against Little Bits who was giving them a hard time.

Are you ponies sewiouswy twying to stop me? You're nothing but wittle cockwoaches to me now!"

"We need to do somethang!" said Applejack, "We have to lure her away from the direction of the huge crowd out there. They all think that this is some sort of show or somethang."

"Not to worry!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she looked over at Twilight and the other Princesses, "You guys figure a way to stop her; we got this," And as the others followed her, Rainbow Dash got Little Bits' attention as she shouted, "Hey, Fluffball! You may have been cute before, but now you're so ugly… that even your own Mother wouldn't want to hug you!"

"Ooooooooooh snap!" shouted Pinkie.

"Umm… I don't think that was very nice to say," said Fluttershy.

"That's the whole point!" Rainbow Dash stated.

Little Bits glared over at Rainbow Dash and the others and said in a snarling tone, "Why you… I'LL COMPWETEWY FWATTEN YOU FOR THAT COMMENT!"

Their plan worked as she began charging towards them and away from the palace gates.

"Well it looks like your distraction plan worked…" said Rarity, "a little too well!"

As the other ponies had Little Bits attention, Sylvia turned her attention back to the Royal Sisters as she asked, "So what did you two do to stop those soldiers on their rampage?! Obviously your magic was strong enough to subdue it, right?"

"Well…" said Luna unsurely

"Uh-oh," said Wander to Sylvia, "she said 'well…'"

"The effects of the portions were so potent that they were unstable. Using our magic on them at their state would've probably caused a very catastrophic effect. Even using the Elements of Harmony would be a huge risk. So we had to wait it out and defend ourselves until the potions' effects finally wore off; but by then, there was a whole lot of damage to the land."

Knowing what Little Bits could do to the entire town, Wander freaked out, "Oh no, we can't let that happen! This entire party will be ruined, and many ponies will get hurt!"

"In the end," said Celestia, "we had no choice but to confiscate the rest of the potions that those scientists had created and sealed them away in an area deep inside the palace that only Luna and I could access with our magic. It's impossible that your... little friend there got her hands on one of them somehow."

The idea of Little Bits getting past magic was a silly thought to all of them; but then Wander had a possible idea go off in his head. "Maybe she had help. It is quite possible that someone gave her some assistance."

"Please…" said Sylvia as she rolled her eyes, "who in this world would want to help out that little criminal to do such a feat; let alone someone with Alicorn magic?"

They suddenly looked over to see the others struggling to keep Little Bits attention avoiding her huge paws and claws; and every time she took a strike a strong gust of wind would blow.

"H-hey," said Fluttershy nervously, "maybe if you calm down just a little bit and listen to reason, I'm sure we can all come to an understanding…"

But she ended up shrieking as she quickly flew away to a strong strike from the enormous kitty.

"You ponies are so persistent! For getting in my way, I think I'll use this entire town as my scwatching post!"

"That doesn't sound good," said Pinkie.

"Trust me. As a pony who owns a cat that scratches on anything it wants," said Rarity, "that is definitely not a good thing."

Rainbow Dash then sped at her in an attempt to knock her down, "The only one getting scratched here is…"

But Little Bits just swung her paw around and smacked it against her sending her crashing right into one of the towers of the palace.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna…" Twilight pleaded, "is there anything we can do stop her and save this city?!"

"Unfortunately," said Celestia, "the only thing we can think off that could work is to fight fire with fire."

Cadence slightly gasped as she said, "You mean… have someone else drink another one of those potent growth potions to fight her off?"

"Exactly," said Luna, "If somepony could do that, they could use the power to take Little Bits down and weaken her enough to change her back with the Elements' power. However, it has to be somepony who has a pure heart and has no evil thoughts."

Seeing the way Little Bits was acting nearby, Sylvia said in a sarcastic tone, "Well… she obviously doesn't fit that description."

"But I don't know…" said Celestia, "it still sounds too risky. I mean… is there even someone like that?"

"Well whatever you're going to decide," said Sylvia in a panicked state, "decide fast!"

They all looked to see all of Twilight's friends down on the ground. They weren't critically injured, but Little Bits did do a number on them.

"We'll go fetch the potion, Sister," said Luna, "You and the other can hold her off as long as you can."

And with that, she disappeared. Meanwhile, Little Bits slowly walked up to Rainbow Dash and then picked her up and held her up to her face. "So… wittle Pegasus; what was that you said about my MOTHER?!"

"Heh heh. C-come on," said Rainbow Dash nervously, "can't you take a little joke? I'm pretty sure that your Mother… whoever she is would still love you in your current state."

Little Bits lightly snarled as she raised her free paw up in the air and flexed out her claws, "Well when I'm done with you, nobody here is ever going to want to hug you at all!"

"Hey, Little Bits!"

Little Bits suddenly stopped what she was doing as she looked down and saw Sylvia glaring up at her; and Wander standing right beside her.

"We're your targets, remember?! You want us?! Then come and get us, ya dumb cat!"

"Heh, saved by the Zbornak," said Little Bits to Rainbow Dash, "Count yourself wucky."

She threw Rainbow Dash back down towards the ground, but she was able to catch herself before she landed. Little Bits smirked as walked up to Sylvia and Wander who backed up a bit in defense.

"So… you're going to come quietly?" Little Bits snarled.

Sylvia suddenly smirked a bit herself as she responded, "Nah, I just said that so Rainbow Dash could get away."

Twilight, Celestia and Cadence suddenly and wrapped Little Bits in another constraint spell; and Celestia gave an order, "Everypony, surround her now!"

Meanwhile, Luna had teleported inside the secret room filled with many potions. When she looked at the entrance door, there was no sign of it ever being moved; and no potion was taken.

"Everything is still here. The door is still locked, and all potions are accounted for."

She then came upon the forbidden potions that were behind a magical field; just as she remembered it.

"And this… the barrier is still up. So how did that cat get to it?"

And lastly, she saw the empty space where the potion Little Bits drunk used to be.

"Is it possible that our alien friend was right? Did that cat really have some help?"

Back outside the palace, the Alicorns' trick still proved to be ineffective as she broke free and swiped around her. Little Bits broke free again. Suddenly, the aura around Little Bits intensified and then spoke back in a darker and tone, to drive the others back away from her. She suddenly said in a lower and more harshly sounding tone, "Enough! This is getting tiresome! Who wants to be my play toy first?!"

The sound of it even freaked Sylvia out a bit upon hearing it, "Man, her voice is getting deeper and harsher sounding by the minute. I almost don't even recognize it anymore."

"I can feel it… the darkness in her heart," said Cadence as she was sensing the dark aura with her magic, "It's causing the potion's effects to change her into something more ferocious. Whoever your little enemy was before… this is not her now."

"I bet she doesn't even have the thought of gaining money for your capture on the brain anymore… only revenge," stated Twilight.

"Well she was doing it for revenge too… mainly me," stated Sylvia, "but now she seems to be acting a bit more… primal."

Little Bits then began slowly advancing towards everyone and was flexing out her claws, "Hand over Wander and Sywvia… or I start swiping!"

"S-s-stay… behind me," said Sylvia to Wander as she got behind him.

As Little Bits was about to attack, some of the pegasi guards went into action as they wrapped some strong cable around one of Little Bits' legs. They pulled on it tightly enough that caused her to be caught off balance. Rainbow Dash then took that moment to ram against her and made her fall back and down on the ground with a huge crash.

"Ha! The bigger they are, the harder they fall," shouted Rainbow Dash, "I was just waiting to say that!"

"I just bet ya were," said Applejack.

Suddenly, Luna appeared back on the campgrounds holding a potion vile with her magic. It was the very same kind potion Little Bits took. "We have the potion here. Now all is left is to choose who will risk everything to save Canterlot."

"There's plenty of candidates here," said Twilight, "but, even I'm not sure if any of us would be eligible enough. Not even Pinkie or Fluttershy, and those two have the purest heart of us all… probably."

"And due to what we both have done in the past," said Celestia, "I highly doubt Luna and I would be eligible either."

"Definately not," Luna agreed.

Cadence thought about it and then decided that she could do it herself. "Maybe Pinkie and Fluttershy would be our best bets, but I suppose I could do it instead. I am the Princess of Love; so I'm sure I could…"

"No… you won't."

Sylvia suddenly stepped up to the Princesses. Her eyes filled with determination to do anything she could to protect her friends.

"I'll do it."

They all looked at her feeling a bit shocked that she would volunteer for something like this so willingly.

"Sylvia?" said Twilight, "What are you…"

Even Wander looked concerned for her; but he had a feeling that she was going to do this anyway. Sylvia took away the vile and held it in her hand as she stated, "Look, nobody here needs to risk their lives with this, okay? Little Bits is here because of me, so this is my business and I'm the one who needs to do this!"

"But what about the possibility of you losing control?" Celestia questioned.

Sylvia looked at the vile with slight concern but then took it out of her mind and responded, "I don't know, but… I have faith that I can withstand from doing that. Thanks to Wander, I'm no longer the wild, troublemaking bounty hunter that I used to be. So trust me, I won't lose control so easily. But... if in any case that it may happen, don't hold back. Do whatever it takes to stop me."

All the Princesses looked at each other and they all decided to nod in agreement. Twilight then told her, "You got it."

As Sylvia suddenly Little Bits start to get up, she looked at the potion vile still feeling a bit nervous of what she was about to do. "Well… down the hatch."

But before she drunk it, Wander jumped on top on top of her to stop her, "Sylvia, wait!" But then he told her, "Ah'm doin' this with you!"

"No way, Wander." Sylvia protested, "I don't want you to get mixed up in this too."

But Wander didn't take no for an answer, "Sylvia Sylvia. There's no reason fer ya to do this alone. We're best friends, and we've agreed to always be there for each other. Besides, technically Little Bits is after both of us; so… we're in this together. Ah wish to fight with ya and help save our pony friends!"

Sylvia shook her head and chuckled knowing that she couldn't ignore Wander's suggestion. "Sometimes I really hate it when you prove me wrong; but… very well. Bottoms up, buddy."

Both Wander and Sylvia evened up the potion drinking an equal amount each. Then Sylvia just threw the vile down and shattering it for good measure. They both suddenly noticed the potion's taste as they licked their lips.

"Huh… Little Bits was right," said Wander in an impressed tone, "That potion did have a sweet yet tangy taste to it."

The potion then started to take effect as their bodies began grow drastically in size just like Little Bits. Pinkie suddenly noticed and brought it to the others' attention. "Girls, take a look over there!"

They were all shocked to suddenly to see their two alien friends becoming so big. Little Bits finally got up and noticed herself. "What?! What is this?!"

"Those two drunk a potion too?" said Applejack, "Was that really wise?"

"Well at least now we have a couple of allies who can take on that giant cat," said Rarity, "But the question is will this land survive from it?"

"Whoo-hoo!" shouted Wander in a loud boasting voice that roared across the air, "Check it out, we're HUGE!"

Sylvia stood up straight flexing her arms and feeling pumped, "Oh yeah… now this feels right!"

"How do you feel up there?!" shouted Twilight.

"I feel stronger, more powerful, and I feel like I could take on anything!" Sylvia responded, "But other than that, I feel fine."

"Don't count yourself safe just yet!" said Celestia, "Just make sure not to get too carried away!"

Sylvia looked down at all of Twilight's friends and pony soldiers and said, "You ponies might want to get out of the way."

"You don't have to tell us twice!" stated Shining Armor, "Everypony, fall back! I do believe that this is about to get ugly!"

After everyone had got out of the way, Sylvia was now standing face to face against Little Bits. However, Wander was standing back behind her and watching for the time being.

"So you decided to dwink the same kind of potion I did to twy and stop me," said Little Bits in her snarling tone, "If you think this changes your chances of winning, then forget it!"

"Oh I think this changes a lot!" said Sylvia, "Now that we're both the same size, fighting you will be fair… much more satisfying! You're going down, Kitty!" Sylvia suddenly remembered the Alicorns' words and took a deep breath. "Alright, Sylvia, calm down. You don't want to get carried away and have the potion take you over like those stallions from back then did." After that, she stared back at Little Bits and said, "Bring it on!"

Little Bits then charged at Sylvia with her claws out. Sylvia dodged a few of her swiped before punching her face causing her to draw back a bit. Little Bits then tried again and landed a single scratch on Sylvia. Sylvia just brushed it off and went back in and got into a major tussle with Little Bits that shook the ground around them. Twilight and the others had to be alert and spread out many times to make sure that none of them got flatten. Some of the landscape around the castle was getting a bit wrecked, but Celestia and Luna knew that it couldn't be avoided.

Little Bits was actually panting from slight exhaustion of Sylvia fighting her on equal grounds. Sylvia kept her composure as she questioned, "Are ya going to give up now, Little Bits?!"

"Don't be so stupid!" Little Bits exclaimed, "I haven't even begun to fight!"

Little Bits leapt forward and punched at Sylvia who caught her paws and was pushed back too close to the palace causing one of the tower tops to fall off.

"Careful, Sylvia!" Twilight shouted, "You don't want to destroy the castle!"

"I think that's the least of our worries right now," said Cadence.

As Sylvia and Little Bits continued to fight, Wander was still standing nearby just watching. But even though he agreed to help fight, he felt a little uncomfortable to imagine doing what Sylvia was doing.

 _'Wow, look at Sylvia go. Constantly punchin' and kickin' and punchin' again against Little Bits; that's Sylvia fer ya. But that's not wut Ah am. Ah don't want to punch and kick someone until they're beaten senseless. Ah'm not a fighter like she is. But… Ah promised Sylvia that Ah was going to help her to fight back, and Ah can't break that promise. So wut could Ah possibly do to help?'_

But then, he suddenly had an idea that brought a bright smile to his face.

 _'Ah've got it! Ah know exactly wut Ah need to do to help; and Ah bet it'll be much more effective than punching and kicking!'_

Meanwhile, Sylvia was going hard against Little Bits who was fighting back just as hard. She realized that time was going by and she was making no progress yet. "Geez, she's fighting back more than I thought. I'm beating her back, but I feel like I'm getting nowhere. I need to figure out how to end this before things get out of hand."

But suddenly, Sylvia groaned a bit as she held her head and stepped back. She felt a strange sensation over her body. The potion was already trying to corrupt her.

"What's the matter?" said Little Bits with a smirk, "Feewing a wittle… cowupted? Are you wetting that potion take you over?"

"N-n-no way!" Sylvia protested, "I won't let that happen!"

"You can't fool me. That potion is taking its toll. Feel it's power; wet it sink in and embrace it. It's gworious! And together, we can way waste to this pathetic city! Sure I wanted to destwoy at first, but helping you attack your fwiends will be even better!"

"This isn't good," said Celestia, "That potion is already trying to take over Sylvia's body. It's worse than I thought."

But Sylvia refused to let the potion's effect control her. She continued to resist it while standing strong. "F-forget it! I-it's going to take a lot more for this potion to take me over! Before that happens… I'm going to stop you first!"

"Poor poor Sywvia," said Little Bits in an amused tone, "making such wash decisions when in the end… it'll be all for nothing!"

Just then, Little Bits felt a little tap on her shoulder as she turned around and saw Wander right behind her and got startled as she backed away.

"Heya, Little Bits! You're really makin' a mess around here! But… Ah know exactly what you need! A HUG!"

Wander opened his arms wide and then wrapped them around Little Bits' body and squeezing her tight. She screeched in slight pain as she was wiggling to get loose, but Wander's grip proved to be too strong.

"What is he doing?" said Rainbow Dash, "We're trying to teach her a lesson, not give her some comfort!"

Sylvia saw what Wander was doing and wasn't surprised at all. But she knew that he shouldn't waste time trying to make friends with the enemy. "Wander, stop fooling around! We don't have time for that sort of thing!"

But suddenly, Little Bits began struggling more and screaming out, "What's happening to me?! Wet me go, wet me go!" Nobody was quite sure what was going on; but as she was grabbing on to Wander, she suddenly glowed a bright color as her size slightly diminished. "I said… WET ME GO!"

She then found the chance to throw Wander off of her; and he twirled a bit before landing perfectly on his two feet. Pinkie suddenly a perfect 10 sign, but her friends didn't think it was necessary.

"What?" Pinkie questioned, "He stuck a perfect landing!"

However, the Alicorns happened to notice what had happened and were wondering if they were imagining things. Twilight said, "Did any of you… see that?!"

"Indeed. It seemed like Wander's hug somehow weaken her," said Luna, "But how is that possible."

Sylvia somehow noticed too, but she wasn't sure either if it was real or not. She thought, _'No way, that can't possibly be… or could it?'_ But to be sure, she shouted to Wander, "Hey, Wander; hug her again! Hug her again!"

Wander was all up for that. "Don't mind if Ah do!"

He began to rush back to Little Bits with his arms open wide for another hug. However, Little Bits didn't plan to fall for that a second time. "Oh no you don't." She got up and tried to take a swipe at Wander; but somehow, he did a little twirl to dodge it. "What the…"

She swiped a few more times, but Wander avoided each one and ended up hugging her again. Little Bits began screaming again as she was wiggling in his arms. Wander chuckled and said, "Don't pretend that ya don't love it!"

"The wove… it burns! It burns so bad!"

While still in his arms, Little Bits size suddenly diminished some more. Little Bits then kicked Wander off of her sending him flying up in the air and to Sylvia who caught him mid-fall.

"Nice catch, Syl!"

"Don't mention it."

"So it was what we thought," said Twilight, "Wander's gigantic hug somehow counteracted against Little Bits' power and… weakened her. Does that make any sense?"

"After hearing that story behind these potions, I'm not too surprised," said Cadence, "But on the bright side, at least we have a way to stop her."

"For him to cause such an effect..." said Celestia in awe, "could it be possible that he himself is the cure for those become corrupted by those potions?"

Little Bits was wavering more than she was already and was trying to figure out why she was suddenly losing, "This… sucks. How can I be beaten by a mere hug?!"

Sylvia had a little laugh as she told her friend, "That's it Wander. Just one more hug and… ugh!" But right at that moment, Sylvia began groaning loudly as her body began glowing and slowly changing. All eyes were suddenly on her as she was trying to fight back what coming over her; but it was beginning to become too much for her.

"Oh no! What's going on?!" said Fluttershy.

"That potion is trying to take her over!" said Rarity as she started stepping backwards, "Maybe that's our cue to leave."

"Oh don't be such a scaredy pony, Rarity," said Applejack as she pulled her back.

"Oh man, th-this is bad!" said Twilight.

"Sylvia is running out of time," said Celestia, "The potion's effect is about to take a hold of her; and soon we'll have two power-hungry lunatics on the loose… n-n-no offense to her."

Little Bits chuckled sinisterly at Wander who was staring at Sylvia with concern. Seeing the slight fear in his face brought joy to hers. "Wooks wike your fwiend is paying for her mistake. Soon, she'll be just wike me and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Wander took a few steps towards Sylvia and was trying to get her to calm down. "Sylvia, ya have to fight this."

"Stay away, Wander!" Sylvia shouted as she swiped at him to keep him away from her, "I don't want to hurt you buddy! I guess this was a pretty rash decision I made… and now I'm paying for it."

But Wander refused as he said, "No, you're tougher than this, Sylvia! There's no way you're goin' to be this easily corrupted!" He then ran at her and leapt towards her with his arms open wide, "I won't allow it!"

Everyone, including Little Bits were in shock as they saw Wander throw himself onto Sylvia in the state she was in and gave her a tight, loving hug. The effects of the potion caused Sylvia lowly growl in protest; but then, she suddenly felt the corruption wearing off. She calmer, more contempt, and her heart felt 10 times better than it was.

She looked down at Wander in shock and then hugged him too as she said, "Wander, you… you did it. My mind is all clear now… thank you."

Wander looked up at her with a little smile as he responded, "Never hurts to help."

Everyone was quite amazed at what happened and most were touched by the emotional scene. Even Luna was surprised as she said, "So… Wander truly is thy cure. His hug even helped save his friend from corruption. Who knew."

"It's definitely a great discovery," said Celestia, "and we get to see a true example of friendship between those two."

After letting each other go, Sylvia gave Wander a little light punch on his shoulder as he told him, "You know… that was pretty rash even for you. You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

Little Bits' soon to be victory was ruined once again. She got back up again, but her size had changed a lot and she could feel the potion's power being sapped out of her.

"Alright, Wander," said Sylvia, "you know what to do. Give that grumpypuss the biggest, tightest, and most loving hug that you ever gave!"

With much fire and determination in his eyes, Wander responded, "Ah won't let ya down!" He then made one more charge at Little Bits with his arms open wide, "Prepare to feel the love!"

Despite a lot of her power sapped away from her, Little Bits waited until Wander was close enough and grabbed ahold of both of his arm. She then flipped him over her and slammed him on the ground. Then she got on top of him and held him down with one paw and held up her other paw with her claws out.

"Um… s-sweet moves ya got there," said Wander nervously with sweat rolling down his face, "Pretty impressive."

"Now how about I show you some wove of my own," Little Bits snarled.

Suddenly, Sylvia came up from behind and held her up in her arms and stated, "You mean like this?!" Then she said to Wander, "Do it now, Wander!"

Little Bits was trying to get out of Sylvia's grip, but to no avail. Wander got back up and gave Little Bits the biggest hug he could give and it was causing a huge effect against her sapping a lot of the potion's power out of her. She was shouting and screaming, "Why?! Why does wove hurt so much?!"

"That's not always true!" said Pinkie Pie, "Sometimes love does hurt, but most of the time it's a really, really wonderful feeling. Love… it's a confusing thing sometimes."

Little Bits' body diminished immensely and Wander knew that was some kind of cue. So released himself from her as he shouted toward the others, "Hey, girls, now's yer chance! Use your Element thingies!"

"You heard him, girls," said Twilight with a smirk, "that our cue!"

Rainbow Dash twirled around in a few circles in excitement as she shouted, "Aw yeah, it's about time! Time to bring that cat down a peg!"

Once Wander and Sylvia got out of the way, Twilight and her friends gather together and summoned their Elements within them to bring out their Rainbow power. Their transformation dazzled Wander to new heights as his eyes shimmered with excitement and astonishment, "Ooooh, rainbow power!"

Even Sylvia was in shock of how much she found their new appearance to be to her liking, "Now that… is pretty cool."

As Little Bits was trying to get up from Wander's hug, she looked up to see Twilight and her friends looking at her in their brilliant forms and lightly hissed as she covered her eyes, "What is this?!"

"Little Bits," shouted Twilight, "consider yourself grounded!"

And with that, they unleashed their Rainbow power that suddenly struck against Little Bits. It surrounded her and sapped the remaining power within her out and caused it to disperse and dissolve completely. Afterwards, Little Bits returned to her normal size and fell down towards the ground in an unconscious state. Celestia caught her with her magic and laid her softly on the ground; but they didn't take any offense since Little Bits was harmless in her current state.

"And that's that," said Luna, "A major crisis has been averted…" She then around and saw the messed up grounds and lightly damaged palace, "mostly."

"I swear… those potions are quite troublesome," said Celestia with a light scowl, "We need to figure out how to destroy them soon."

Still in their giant state, Wander and Sylvia were filled with relief that it was over and that the kingdom was saved. Wander shouted, "We did it, Sylvia! We did it! The day has been saved thanks to us!"

"But none of this would probably have been possible without you, buddy," Sylvia stated as she gave Wander a light noogie, "Who knew that you had it in ya to stop a corrupted monster. Sure it was by hugging, but it worked nonetheless." Sylvia then noticed the bag that Little Bits had on the ground near her and smashed it with her foot, "Heh, I don't think Little Bits will be needing that anymore."

"But there is one thing that still remains," said Wander, "How are we goin' to get back to normal size?"

Sylvia thought about it too and realized that Wander was right, "Huh… that is a very good question."


	12. Let's Celebrate!

Finally, after much conflict, Little Bits was defeated and changed back to her normal size. Only minimal damage was done to the palace; but the grounds surrounding it was pretty roughed up. Shining Armor was busy with the Royal Guard as they were shooing away the crowd that was nearby outside the palace gates watching the whole thing played out. Thankfully, most of them thought that it was all just a big, elaborate show.

"Alright, alright! Show's over! Nothing else to see here! Please go on and continue to enjoy the festivities! The Royal Birthday Candle blowing will be held in a couple of hours!"

All four princesses were observing the area around them and were planning how to forward the situation.

"That battle sure made a mess of things," said Celestia, "But nothing that a good 'ol clean up couldn't fix."

"I can't believe that someone like that little cat could be so much trouble," said Cadence, "Well… aside from the whole potion thing and growing huge. Was she really here just to capture your alien friends?"

"Well she is a bounty hunter," Twilight answered, "Their enemy, Lord Hater is the one who put a huge bounty on them; but what relationship he has with her is beyond me."

Suddenly, the earth shook a bit as Sylvia turned to the princesses and stated, "Hey, um… Princesses? Yeah, up here. Is there any chance that there's a way to turn us back to normal size? Being huge is pretty cool and all, but I'd rather not stay like this for too long."

"Whoa, Sylvia!" shouted Wander suddenly, "Ah just realized, Ah can see all of Canterlot from here! Hey, Canterlot! Can you see me?! Ah can see you?!"

Sylvia just sighed as she face-palmed herself.

"Um… yeah," said Celestia with a light chuckle, "Since the potion inside both of you aren't in a corrupted state, all four of us should be able to easily do that."

Sylvia then grabbed Wander who was still waving at Canterlot and said, "Then lay it on us!"

Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight got together and used their magic together to cast a spell that changed the alien duo back to normal size.

"Oh well," Wander chuckled, "That moment was good while it lasted."

Sylvia then walked up Luna while scratching the back of her neck as she said, "Um… look, Princess Luna; I-I just want to apologize about this whole thing! Aside from Wander, I'm the main reason Little Bits was even here. She… kinda has it out for me… hard. So please, accept my forgiveness for her almost ruining your party."

This was the first time that Twilight and her friends saw Sylvia be this apologetic towards someone, and they were quite surprised.

"Never hurts to apologize," said Wander as he hugged Sylvia's tail.

Luna just softly laughed out as she looked down at Sylvia and said, "Please, there is no need to apologize. None of this is thou fault. That little cat being here and going after you is all her own doing. But to be honest… we kinda enjoyed this whole ordeal. It's definitely the wildest moment this party has gotten. So, seeing that we've won and weren't destroyed, we had fun… for the most part."

"See, Syl," said Wader as he nudged Sylvia with his elbow, "there's nothin' fer you to be worried about. Plus, she had fun; and isn't that what really matters fer the birthday girl?!"

Sylvia chuckled as she agreed, "Y-yeah. Thanks for your understanding, your highness. And you're right; it was pretty fun having a little action anyway."

"However," said Luna in a more serious tone, "there is still the matter of who assisted that cat in her mission to capture you."

After more minutes had passed, Little Bits began waking up and gaining consciousness. By the time she noticed her surroundings, she gasped as she saw Sylvia, Twilight and her friends and the other princesses standing all around her giving her various degrees of glares; except for Wander who just came up beside Sylvia and said…

"Hi!"

She then realized that she was trapped in a magical bubble and tried to scratch her way out; but it proved to be no use.

"W-w-what's going on?! What h-happened? Ugh… my head hurts so much." She then looked around and noticed that something was missing, "Wait… my bag! Where's my bag?!"

"Oh, you mean that smoldering pile of ash over there?" said Sylvia as she pointed behind her to the very smoldering pile she mentioned, "Yeah, I kinda stepped on it when I was florping huge; so… I guess you won't be using that anymore."

Little Bits' jaw dropped seeing the bag Sylvia had destroyed. She got furious and was about to throw a fit. But instead, she stopped, took a deep breath, and then dropped down on her butt as she brooded to herself, "All I wanted to do was twack down a couple of stupid, no-good awiens and capture them for pwofit as an act of wevenge without any distwacting annoyances. Was that too much to ask?! That's the wast time I accept the help of a bumbwing idiot."

Celestia then used her magic to lift Little Bits to her eye level. All Little Bits did was cross her arms and scoff, "Do whatever you want to me; but I ain't tawking about nothing!"

"Oh, we definitely expect you talk," said Celestia in a stern voice, "You've made a real mess around here for a little alien cat. This celebration is a huge deal for my sister here, and you nearly almost ruined it."

"For your infowmation, I was awready in the pwocess of hunting down those two without knowing. It's not my fault that they decided to wead me to your pitiful pwanet."

"Oh, you think our planet is pitiful, do you?" said Rainbow Dash feeling insulted.

"Don't let 'er get to you, Rainbow Dash," said Applejack.

"That potion you took was on deep, magical lockdown because it was forbidden to use," said Celestia to Little Bits, "No creature such as yourself would be able to get to it. So obviously, someone else must had to have helped you. Who was it?"

Little Bits just snickered as she took a file from her collar and was filing her claws, "Heh, wouldn't you wike to know."

"Uh, yes we do!" shouted Pinkie, "That's why we're asking!"

Suddenly, Little Bits drew a blank as she began to realized that she didn't know the answer to the question either, "Wait… you know… now that I think about it, even I don't know who it was. Heh, guess I'm just as cwuewess about it like you aw are."

"Yeah right!" said Sylvia, "Don't believe a single word that she says! She's probably just trying to talk herself out of this; but that ain't happenin!"

Putting her file away, Little Bits stated, "Oh stuff it, Zbownak." And then she explained what she knew, "You can intewogate me aw you want, but I weally don't know who helped me get that potion. After you were aw chasing me inside the pawace, I twicked one of those guards into wetting me thwough the door that he was standing behind him to hide out. I hardwy knew that it was a potions room. There was a door at the bottom of the stairway that I couldn't open; but somehow, something made it twanspawent so I could walk thwough. Once inside, I did do a wittle searching awound not cawing at all of the potions awound me. But when I got to the potions that were behind a stwong, magical bawier, that's when I suddenwy heard a voice tawking to me about hewping me out in my wevenge. I wooked awound, but I saw no one. But whoever it was wifted the potion that I had and bwought it thwough the bawier and in my paws. I twied to wefuse it, but it was hard to pass up an opportunity to get a wittle payback."

"And look where that took her," Cadence whispered to Twilight, "Not exactly her smartest decision."

"Well… that's basicawy it. Besides aw of that, I have no clue as to knowing who aided me at that moment."

"Wow. What a nice story," said Wander, "Ah really love it when someone tells a great story. It really passes the time."

Twilight took a cue from Sylvia and still thought that Little Bits was hiding something. She wasn't going to let anything get by them. "So, that's it? A voice just spoke out to you; and you saw no one at all? You don't have the teensiest bit of information of who it could be?"

"Wook, sistah," said Little Bits in an annoyed tone, "I told you evewything I know; and nothing less. So, go ahead and do whatever you want to me. Put me in the dungeon, wock me in the gawows, force me to be a servant, put me in time-out… I don't care! But you won't get anything else out of me."

"Hey, uh… everypony?" said Applejack suddenly, "Ah hate to say this, but… even though we don't like her too much, Ah think Little Bits here is telling the honest truth."

That pretty much confirmed it for everyone else. If Applejack said that someone wasn't lying, then it was obviously true.

"Oh gee, thank you for pointing that out," said Little Bits sarcastically, "What are you; some kind of master of honesty or something."

With a little smirk, Applejack responded, "Ya could say that."

"So how are we going to figure this out when the one that was helped doesn't even know who helped her?" said Twilight, "We can't just let this go!"

Cadence thought about it and came up with an idea, "Perhaps there's another way to look at this. Do you have any idea of what this voice that spoke to you sounded like? Anything at all?"

Little Bits didn't really care anymore, so she did her best to guess, "I don't know. I guess it sounded… witty… mischievous… with a small hint of dewanged maybe? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Wait…" said Celestia, "did this voice sound like female or a male."

"Oh, definitewy a male. To be honest, it reawy cweeped me out."

"There's only one male that we know that fits that description," said Luna, "But… wouldn't that make him… a traitor."

"Who would be a traitor?" Sylvia questioned.

Just then, Little Bits heard the same voice that she heard earlier speak to her again, "Well well… making such assumptions hurts really badly."

"Who said that?" said Little Bits while looking around, "Who's there? You're that voice, aren't you?! Do you have any idea how much your stupid pwan compwetewy scwewed me up?!"

Everyone was suddenly silent while looking at Little Bits feeling very concerned. None of them could hear what she was hearing and thought that she was losing it.

Fluttershy quietly flew to her and softly questioned, "Um… who are you talkin' to? 'GASP!' Is it the voice?!"

"The voice?!" said everyone else as they all got on guard.

"Ya mean the voice is here somewhere?" said Wander, "Awesome! This is the perfect time to make a new friend!"

But while everyone was looking around, Little Bits felt a little sensation under her collar that was ringing the little bell on it.

"What the…"

Then suddenly, a long giant figure popped out from Little Bits' collar and through the magic bubble with its arms raised and shouted, "Hello, everypony!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Little Bits shouted in terror.

But while everyone else were surprised, they all realized who it was.

"Discord?!" shouted Twilight.

"Discord?!" shouted Twilight's friends.

"Discord?!" shouted Celestia, Luna and Cadence.

"Discord!" shouted Wander in excitement.

Sylvia lowered her eyes and groaned as she said, "Of course. Just when I think I've seen the last of that guy, he always seems to show back up."

Discord then came all the way out to show his full figure to everyone. "Enjoying the festivities, friends?! Hope I'm not too late for the party!"

Once Little Bits looked closer at Discord, she suddenly realized who he was and was infuriated more than she was already, "Wait a minute… you?! You were that stupid voice that gave me that stupid potion?!" She then rapidly swiped her sharp claws at him against her containment bubble, "I OUGHTA ClAW YOUR EYES OUT!"

"My my… still have that temper I see," said Discord as he stretched his neck to bend his head down to Little Bits' face, "You should really get that straightened out."

Discord then disappeared and re-appeared beside Princess Luna and said, "There's the birthday pony!" He then snapped his fingers to make a party hat appear on Luna's head, a party favor in Luna's mouth and a bib around Luna's neck that said 'Birthday Girl!' Discord held up a camera in front of them and snapped the picture. "Smile for the camera! Oh my, that sure is a keeper."

Luna lightly groaned and shook the items of her as she said, "Art thou finished now, Discord?"

Discord suddenly looked around and saw everyone giving him stern looks… except Wander, "Why the suspicious faces? You're all acting like I'm up to something; well… was up to something."

"Discord," said Celestia, "do you deny aiding this cat by giving her that dangerous potion?"

"Well… theirs is no reason for me to lie to all of you; so yes, yes I did. Although I was also the one who sorta hid her original presence from all of you; and let me tell you… the outcome was much more amusing than I expected."

"So, let me get this straight," said Sylvia, "You literally helped an alien assassin to disguise herself so she could hunt us down and capture us?! Aren't you supposed to be a good guy now?!"

"Hmph. Despite him being infuwiating," said Little Bits as she crossed her arms, "that pwan could've actuawy worked; but thanks to those cwusader bwats, it worked a bit too well."

"Hey," Applejack shouted, "that's mah sister that you're calling a brat!"

"Mine too!" Rarity shouted.

"Care to explain yourself, Discord?" Twilight strongly questioned.

Discord laughed aloud while not feeling guilty of his actions and admitted, "Well not to worry, my friends! The truth is that I was just having a little bit of fun. You know… spreading a little bit of chaos; its sorta my thing. Knowing that this little fur ball was coming here and the reason of that being, I had to do it! It was just too good to pass up."

"Typical Discord," Fluttershy sighed with a light smile, "You'll never know what he's going to do next."

Hearing what Discord said shocked Little Bits knowing that she was just a tool for his amusement. She hissed in anger and shouted, "What?!" You did aw of this to have a waugh at my expense?! Are you kidding me?!"

Discord then came back to her seeing that she was just in her collar, "By the way, I just realized that you were all nudey." He then snapped his fingers to make a frilly white dress with multi-color dots appear on Little Bits' body. He patted her head and said, "There, that's better."

"Terrific," Little Bits lightly growled.

Getting Discord's attention again, Celestia stated, "You do realize what would've happened if we couldn't stop the potion's effects, right? Thousands of lives could've been in jeopardy! All of Canterlot could've been destroyed!"

"Don't you feel any guilt of what you almost did?!" Luna exclaimed, "Answer us!"

"Now now, everypony," said Discord as he held up a giant pill in his hand, "you all must take a chill pill!"

"Heh heh, chill pill," Wander chuckled, "good one."

"If I was the same way as I was before I was… 'ahem' reformed, then perhaps I wouldn't feel guilty at all and would welcome the fore coming destruction!"

"That's nice to know," said Twilight rolling her eyes.

"But since I'm not, I wouldn't have done any of this if I didn't have a plan to cease if things went a bit out of control."

"You mean you didn't call any of the things that happened to be a bit out of control," Sylvia shouted, "We literally got our tails kicked; and none of these pony's magic and tricks were effective! The only thing that technically saved us was Wander's hugs; and he didn't even want to physically fight!"

"It's true!" said Wander, "I never knew my hugs were so powerful!"

Sylvia suddenly marched up to Discord; and he allowed her to jump up and pull his head down to her by his beard as she said, "I don't really know how you think or how your weird magic works, but I personally don't find any of this funny! What other possible way could we have prevented certain disaster?!"

With a little smile, Discord answered, "Why don't I just show you."

Discord snapped his fingers; and then suddenly, Little Bits grew back to the monstrous size that she was before. Everyone gasped and stepped back as they began to panic again.

"She's big again!" Pinkie screamed.

"What did you do?!" Sylvia shouted as she shook Discord's head violently.

Discord then snapped his fingers again and Little Bits grew back down to her regular size. Little Bits' eyes were wide and looked around as she said, "Wh-wh-what just happened?"

"You mean you could've just stop her… just like that?!" Twilight protested.

"Well look at that!" said Wander, "Guess Ah'm not the only one who had the cure to stop the potion's effect."

Everyone was in shock; especially the princesses. It never occurred to any of them that Discord could've possibly had the ability to erase the forbidden potions' effects. Discord then disappeared from Sylvia's grasp and said, "So there you have it. See, I'm not a bad guy; just a moderately good guy who just loves to have a good laugh with his friends. Even its means giving them a good scare."

Sylvia just crossed her arms and snorted through her snout, "That excuse… is so stupid."

"Oh, by the way…"

Discord suddenly waved his hand and caused all the viles that contained the forbidden potions to appear above him.

"Now that we've had our fun… I believe I can safely discard these things for you."

They were all shocked when they saw Discord meld all the viles into a tiny ball. And then with a finger flick, it crumbled into dust. He looked around as he saw everyone looking at him with shocked expressions.

"I know what you're all thinking. I could've done that at any time, but what fun would that be? And besides, no pony asked. But in any case… you're welcome."

Everyone had to realize that this was Discord just being Discord and it was wise to just go along with his antics as long as no one got hurt… for the most part.

"Well… Discord may have been up to his usual antics again," said Celsetia, "but at least everything is back to normal." She then used her magic to bring Discord to face and said, "Just don't do anything that reckless ever again."

"Whatever you say, your majesty," said Discord with a sly smile.

With that now done, everyone's attention was now back to Little Bits as they all were pondering what they were going to do next.

"So, what should we do with her?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Nothing too harsh I hope," said Fluttershy.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sylvia protested, "That menace almost wrecked the castle… and us! She needs some sort of discipline!"

Wander was standing there beside Sylvia as he was looking at the brooding alien cat. He then began walking towards her wearing a determined expression on his face.

"Wander, what are you doing?" said Sylvia.

Everyone watched as Wander made his way towards Little Bits wondering what he was about to do. Little Bits suddenly looked to her side as she saw Wander standing there wearing the same expression and scowled at him as said, "What are you wooking at, ya hillbiwy hippie? You want to start something?!"

Wander suddenly smiled as he responded, "Of course not; not at all. But… seriously, why did you do all of this?"

"This question again?" said Little Bits as she rolled her eyes, "I aweady told you, I did it to get back at that Zbownak fwiend of yours; and you were just a bonus."

"But this all started on that planet where you were fakin' us out and made us think that ya needed help. You pretended to be our friend and were goin' to take us to Lord Hater for profit."

"Well duh, I'm bounty hunter; and Hater had a bounty on you two. Its sorta my job."

Wander then knelt down in front of her and was trying to reason with her, "But it doesn't have to be. Think about it. Of all the days that you were a bounty hunter, you've felt nothing but rage, greed, frustration, and stress. I bet you've never even had a real friend before."

Everyone suddenly knew what he was up to. Wander was doing everying he could to try and change the attitude Little Bits. But could that be possible?

"Me and even Sylvia are willing to let bygones be bygones if you choose to ditch this silly hunter business and become friends with us! It would be a lot less stressful and it would be a lot of fun! Right, Sylvia?"

"Uh… s-sure," said Sylvia hesitantly, "I could live with that."

It was like Wander's words were suddenly surrounding in her head. Little Bits just looked at him and then turned her head away. "Yeah, I guess it would be… something different."

"And look around you at our pony friends! If you give them a chance, they'd be willing to give you a second chance and be your friend too; especially those six. They specialize in the power of friendship after all!"

"So?"

"And on top of that, there's a whole entire party going on right now… as if you didn't notice. Ditch your mean attitude and replace it with a heart of joy and happiness! Let's all have some fun together!"

Little Bits suddenly turned back around to Wander with little shimmers in her eyes as she questioned, "Do you… sewiouswy mean that?"

Since it wasn't placed on him, Wander stuck his hand through the shield Little Bits was in and answered, "Ah wouldn't mean it any other way."

Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing. Was Little bits suddenly giving in to Wander's request after everything she had been through? They all watched as Little Bits reach out to Wander's hand with her paw; but then she suddenly scowled as she smacked Wander's hand away and said, "Then you're an even bigger fool than I thought. What even makes you think that I want to be friends with these sissy ponies?!"

Wander rubbed his hand a little feeling a little concerned and hesitantly said, "Well… A-A-Ah just thought that… you know… you doin' that thing with the eyes… and always wantin' attention."

"Well you got it all wrong, idiot! I don't do the thing with the eyes because I secwetwy want attention, I do it because it helps me to always get what I want! Don't you get it?! I am a merciwess bounty hunter who needs no fwiends or pointwess fun! That is who I aways have been and who I aways will be! Even you can't do anything to change that."

Wander then hung his head down and walked back over to Sylvia and said, "Well… that was a bit… harsh."

Sylvia patted Wander head as she told him, "You did your best, Wander. You did your best. You gave her a chance, but now… It my turn." She then went over to Little Bits and stared her down while showing a little smirk, "I say we put her in that nice little petting zoo I saw earlier… where she will get all the attention she wants."

"Wh-what," said Little Bits as her ears suddenly drooped, "N-n-no, not that. Do anything to me except that!"

"Ooh, nice idea, Sylvia!" Rainbow Dash agreed, "I'm pretty sure that will be plenty enough of a punishment for her… without technically hurting her physically."

"I don't know," said Fluttershy, "Some of those little foals can be pretty rough."

All the princesses looked at each other and then nodded in agreement. Then Celestia said, "Then I guess it's settled. Little Bits, I hear by sentence you to…"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge pillar of light shone down upon Little Bits and caused everyone to jump back feeling startled.

"What the hay?!" Twilight shouted, "Where is that beam of light coming from?!"

Little Bits was shocked herself and she could feel a weird sensation coming over her, "Whoa! What's… going on!"

The beam of light made a high pitched sound as it grew even brighter blinding everyone around them. Once the beam finally disappeared, everyone looked back at Little Bits' location only to see just an empty containment bubble.

"She's… gone?" Cadence stated, "How in Equestria did that happened?"

Everyone looked around and saw no traces of Little Bits anywhere. But then Sylvia looked over at Discord suspiciously and said, "Yeah, how did that happen… I wonder?"

Everyone else soon looked over at Discord as well. After everything he did that day, it was hard not to be suspicious. Discord placed his hands on his sides as he said, "Seriously? Why does everypony assume that it's always me?" He then changed into a set of clothes with a ball and chain, "I'm innocent, innocent I tell you!"

"So, you didn't secretly let her get away?" said Twilight.

Discord changed back and shrugged his shoulders as he answered, "To be honest… even I see that coming."

Sylvia came up to the area where Little Bits was and carefully studied it and told everyone, "From the looks of it… she was transported; materialized from here and formed back together somewhere else."

"But by who Ah wonder?" said Wander.

"Who cares," Rarity strongly stated, "As much as we all probably wanted to watch that cat get her punishment, I think we should let this go and just be glad that she's gone. I'm pretty sure we won't be seeing her again."

Suddenly, there was another voice that sounded out, "Hey, everyone!" It was Spike who had just made it onto the scene stretching his arms as he yawned, "Whoo! I slept on that Ferris wheel like a baby dragon. Oh, wait… technically I am still a baby dragon. So, what did I miss?"

Spike then looked around and noticed the surrounding destruction, "Whoa, what happened here?" And he arched his eyebrow as he saw Discord and strongly questioned, "And what's he doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, sleeping beauty," said Discord in a mocking tone.

"Believe me, Spike," said Twilight, "you have missed a lot. I'll make sure to fill you in on all the details."

"I have no doubt that you will."

With Little Bits gone and no other hindrances present, Pinkie jumped up and shouted, "Well, Ponies; now that all of that is over with…"

Suddenly, Wander copied her as they both said, "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! 'gasp' JINX!"

Twilight, Celestia, Luna and Cadence worked together to repair the damaged caused by the fight against Little Bits. Afterwards, everyone was continuing to enjoy the festivities without any worry of being tripped up in traps. Even with Discord, he promised not to do anything too mischievous.

Wander and Sylvia were eventually met back up with the Cutiemark Crusaders who wanted to hear everything that happened from them. None of them couldn't believe what they heard.

"Ah cannot believe it!" Apple Bloom shouted, "Ya mean to tell us that Discord was helpin' Little Bits all this time?! How could he do such a thang?! Ah thought he was on our side!"

"Well technically he still is," Wander stated, "He just was just having some personal fun at our expense. Sure, it may have seemed that he went a little too far; but in the end, he could've saved us at any time he wanted."

"You call giving a forbidden potion to an alien kitty bounty hunter that made her gigantic and then attacked the castle grounds a little too far?" Scootaloo questioned.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Sylvia groaned.

"Well… at least he meant well," said Sweetie Belle, "No pony was critically injured… for the most part."

"Well look on the bright side," said Wander cheerfully, "Little Bits definitely made things a lot livelier at this party… with some assistance of Discord of course. Can't give Little Bits all of the credit."

After thinking of what Wander and Sylvia said, Apple Bloom questioned, "So… you guys have no idea where she went? She just… vanished?"

"Into thin air," Sylvia responded, "Although, I'm pretty sure she was teleported; by Lord Hater no doubt."

They all continued pondering and discussing on the subject of Little Bits' sudden disappearance. But suddenly, they were approached by Twilight's brother, Shining Armor, and his wife, Cadence. Cadence greeted them as she said, "Hello once again, you two. I see you're doing well."

Wander was quite pleased to see them again and bowed as he said, "Well if it isn't the Royal Couple; Shining Armor and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza!"

"Um… just Cadence is fine," said Cadence with a smirk.

"Ah know, but you have such a lovely full name; and it's so much fun just saying it! Princess Mi Amore Cadenza! Princess Mi Amore Cadenza! Princess Mi Amo…"

Sylvia then covered Wander's mouth stating, "Okay, Wander, I think they get it."

"Well I gotta say," said Shining, "you two were pretty awesome out there battling against that cat when she was big; and defeating her with… hugs."

"Can't be any weirder than when we defeated Chrysalis with the power of love," said Cadence as she gave Shining a kiss on his cheek.

"Geez," Sylvia groaned, "Hugs, love, friendship; is there any more violent way you ponies do to defeat your enemies? Although, I always did find the harmony beam kinda cool."

"Are you kidding me?" Shining stated, "What did you call all of the hoof punching, spear throwing and the casting of powerful magic?"

Sylvia thought about it and figured that he had a point, "Touché."

"Everypony, come on!" Pinkie suddenly shouted from nearby, "We're about to sing Luna the Birthday song; and then… PRESENTS!"

"The Birthday song?!" said Wander as he ran towards her, "Ah definitely can't miss that!"

Wander and Sylvia joined many other ponies as they all gathered around the castle gardens where the candle blowing and present opening was going to take place. They all joined in with Celestia as they sung Happy Birthday to Luna and then continued to cheer her on.

Luna wiped away a few tears from feeling a bit emotional. She always felt drawn in when she is given a lot of attention. She looked over at Celestia and said, "You know… when we suggested that you throw us a birthday party, we think that you've went just a little overboard. But, we do appreciate it very much."

Luna then went over and gave Celestia a hug; and Celestia smiled as she responded, "Nothing but the best for my little sister. Happy Birthday, Luna."

Nearby, Wander and Sylvia saw the sweet sight in front of him; and Wander felt like he was going to cry, "Oh, Sylvia… it brings a tear to mah little eye to see such an emotional scene amongst family and friends."

"Yep," Sylvia stated, "Nothing says emotional than finding out that you're another year older; and knowing those two's age, they've probably had that kind of moment a lot."

"Oh, Sylvia. You and yer amusing sarcastic statements."

Wander watched as everyone else was watching Luna opening her presents. But as he continued to watch, he looked up at Sylvia and asked, "So, uh… Ah suppose that after today… you'll be wantin' to leave this place and… go back to wanderin' out into the cosmos for more adventures; ya know, since ya probably want to get away and from all of… this. Right?"

Wander was hoping that Sylvia would say no; but he knew Sylvia too much to know that she would probably want that. But surprisingly as Sylvia was looking all around her, she smirked as she responded, "You know what, Wander… after everything we've been through, I've come to realize that we're pretty lucky when we can catch a break and relax without any conflict. Plus, this place… its really growing on me; and being around the inhabitants of this planet dose give me a nice warm feeling."

Sylvia then saw two ponies nearby by scream out and ran after Discord popped out of one of their drinks that they were dinking. Discord had a good laugh and said, "Ah, now that was quite… refreshing.

Sylvia groaned lightly and said, "Except for… some." She then looked back down at Wander and placed her hand on him and questioned, "How do you feel on maybe staying here another day… or two."

Wander's eyes suddenly lit up once again as he grinned and said, "Ya… y-y-ya really mean that?"

"Sure thing."

Wander then squeed very loudly as he latched himself onto Sylvia and said, "Thank you, Sylvia! Thank you so much! Ah knew that deep down that ya truly loved this place! Ah mean… who wouldn't?!"

Sylvia then answered, "Hater, Peepers, Little Bits…"

"Okay, maybe some wouldn't like this place; but they don't know what they're missin'."

Suddenly, a voice called out to them, "Hey, Wander, Sylvia!" It was Twilight who was standing with her friends and the crusaders. She said to them, "You two coming to have some more fun with us?!"

Discord suddenly appeared holding a dish and lifted the lid, "I have cucumber sandwiches!"

Sylvia nodded her head at Wander as he hopped down from his hold on her and said, "Who can say no to that?! Come on, Sylvia!"

"Right behind ya, buddy," Sylvia responded as he followed Wander to the others.

With that, Wander and Sylvia was looking forward to enjoying the rest of the day with their pony friends in Canterlot; and Wander was really looking forward to spending more time there. However, even though Sylvia had made her decision, deep down inside… she hoped that it was the right one.


	13. Conclusion

Intergalactic bounty hunter, Little Bits went through a lot of trouble just to capture her targets, Wander and Sylvia to turn them into Lord Hater for profit… and revenge. Even when she got a hold of a powerful potion that turn her into gigantic monster and was nearly indestructible, she was still defeated in the end. But before she was captured by the ponies that faced her, she mysteriously disappeared right before their eyes. No one was quite sure of how that happened; but soon, they decided to just dismiss it and proceeded to continue the celebration as planned.

The rest of the of the huge celebration of Luna's Birthday went great, and Wander and Sylvia was proud to be a part of it. With their problem with Little Bits now behind them, the alien duo planned to make the most out of their stay in Equestria. Once everything was finished, everyone headed back to Ponyville where Wander and Sylvia once again spent the night at Twilight's castle. Twilight truly didn't mind it feeling that giving them hospitality was her duty as a princess.

Once morning came the following day, Sylvia found herself waking up as she slowly rose up and was stretching very strongly. Expecting Wander to still be there with her, Sylvia said, "Morning, Wander. Geez louise… after the day we had yesterday, I really slept like a baby last night. Am I right or am I right?"

However, when she looked beside her, she noticed that Wander was absent. She looked all around her to see if he was nearby, "Wander? Wander? Where are ya, buddy?!" But Wander was nowhere to be found. Sylvia then took out a pocket watch that she bought in Canterlot and noticed that it was much later than she thought it was. "Aw man. Did he allow me to sleep in so late? I told him that he didn't have to do that. For florp sake."

After Sylvia got up and stretched her legs, she went out her room and began going around the castle to try and find Wander. Eventually, it led her to the throne room; and as she entered, she called out, "Wander, are you in… h-here?"

But waiting inside was a small spread of breakfast foods laying on a moderate sized table. Twilight and Spike were there too doing their usual morning routine; and they noticed Sylvia's arrival.

"Ah! Good morning, Sylvia!" said Spike, "Looks like you're finally up! Help yourself to the spread! Well… what's left of it."

"There's plenty enough left for you, Sylvia," said Twilight, "And it's still warm thanks to a spell I keep casting over it. Nothing says a bad morning than a cold breakfast."

"What about that morning when you were in the mood for coffee but we were completely out?" Spike chuckled, "Now that was a bad morning."

Twilight then gave him a light glare, "Let's not talk about that, Spike."

Suddenly, it accrued to Sylvia, "Wait a minute. Did Wander do all of this?"

"He did," said Spike, "We offered to help him out, but he refused and said…" Suddenly, Spike said in a wacky, southern voice, 'Ah can't let you do that. After everything you did fer Sylvia and Ah, Ah can't possibly ask you to do more. Ah want to do this to show mah appreciation fer you two bein' such good hosts to us; and Ah won't take no for an answer!'

"He was pretty persistent," said Twilight, "It was kinda hard to not let him do what he wanted."

"That sounds like Wander alright," said Sylvia with a chuckle, "Do you two know where he went after playing chef?"

"I think he said something about going by Sweet Apple Acres before having a special playdate," Spike responded, "We don't know with whom though."

That was all Sylvia needed to hear. "Alright then. I'll find him in no time!" But as she was about to head out, she halted herself as she remembered the food that was still in front of her. She went over to it and licked her lips as she said, "But first… I guess I shouldn't let this food go to waste."

After stuffing her face, Sylvia immediately headed out into Ponyville towards Sweet Apple Acres to find Wander. At first, she almost forgot her way there, but she eventually did as she saw the farmhouse up ahead in her path. "There it is! Man, I'm really learning my way around this place."

Once she arrived on the farm's grounds, Sylvia looked around to see if she could spot Wander anywhere, "Now where could that little do-gooder bumpkin possibly be… if he's even still here."

But sure enough, she heard a familiar voice shout, "1… 2… 3… 4…" She saw that it was Wander, standing next to a barrel with his eyes closed as he was counting, "7… 8… 9… 10! Ready or not, here Ah come!"

"Playing a good ol game of hide and seek, huh?" said Sylvia to herself with a smirk, "Whoever he's seeking stands no chance against him."

And just as Sylvia suspected, in a matter of seconds, Wander zipped over to a giant bale of hay and pointed to it as he shouted, "Found ya!"

Suddenly, Apple Bloom jumped out of the bale while saying, "Ah nuts! Again?! That's 5 times in a row that you've found me so fast! Yer so good at this game!"

"Well, Ah don't like to brag," said Wander, "but Ah am pretty awesome at hide n seek."

"Well ya may be an awesome seeker," Apple Bloom stated, "but let's see if yer just as good at hidin' as well."

"Yer on!"

"So here you are, Wander," said Sylvia as she approached, "So nice of you to let me sleep in even though I specifically remember refusing your request."

"Sylvia!" Wander shouted, "Nice to see that yer finally awake!"

"Mornin', Sylvia!" said Apple Bloom, "Nice to see ya, today!"

"Nice to see ya too, kido. So… playing a good ol' game of hide n' seek with Wander, huh?"

"Yep, and he's really good at it too. He's like… a wizard… or somethin'."

Seeing that she had nothing planned, Sylvia turned to Wander to ask, "So anyway, Wander… were you up to doing anything together today? Um, by together I mean you and I… in case that wasn't clear."

"Oh, Ah got it, Syl. Ah'd be glad to do something together with you… later."

"Later?" Sylvia questioned, "What, you got plans I don't know about?"

"He told me that he came here to meet up with somepony," said Apple Bloom, "Then Ah came to him and he requested to play hide n seek until that somepony gets here."

"Oh yeah," said Sylvia as she remembered, "Spike did say something about a playdate or something. So, who are you hanging out with if it's not Apple Bloom here? Is it Fluttershy?"

"Not quite."

Suddenly, a bright light flashed as a random door appeared out of nowhere in front of them. They heard a knock from the other side and a voice that said, "Knock knock, who could it be?" Then a figure came bursting through wearing a top hat and scarf and carrying a cane shouting, "It's Discord!"

"Yippee," said Sylvia in a sarcastic tone.

"Discord, you've finally come!" Wander exclaimed, "Ah've been waitin' for you!"

"Of course," Discord responded with the tip of his hat, "I wouldn't dream on skipping out on our little get together."

"Yer hangin' out with Discord?" said Apple Bloom unsurely, "Are ya sure yer ready fer that?"

"You bet Ah am! Discord offered to give me an official tour of the chaotic realm where his home is! It's goin' to be craaaaaaaaaaaaaazy! But then again, Ah don't expect anything less from this guy!"

"Oh, you flatter me too much."

"Wow. Sounds like a good time," said Apple Bloom feeling excited for Wander. She then took her leave back to her house, "You two have fun."

"You can count on that," Discord responded. But he suddenly looked over to the side and saw Sylvia staring at him with her arms folded and her foot tapping constantly. "Oh, hello there, Sylvia. I almost didn't notice you standing there. You're not joining us, are you?" He suddenly split his body apart into different pieces that were bouncing around Sylvia, "I'm not exactly sure if your simple, non-fun mind could handle the wackiness of my realm."

After putting himself back together, Sylvia sighed and calmly stated, "No… I'm not actually. Me and my… simple mind will stay and explore out here in the normal and sane. Just make sure that no harm comes to my pal." Sylvia then grabbed ahold of Discord's scarf and pulled him down to her level and said, "Because if you don't, Lord of chaos or not, me and my girls here will knock you into next week."

"Feisty as ever I see," said Discord as he pulled away and straightened his hat and scarf, "Worry not your little head, I'll see to it that he comes back in one piece."

"Yeah, you better."

Discord snapped his fingers that caused the door to his realm to appear again. But before Wander went, a certain thought came to him as he said, "Hey, Sylvia. Ya know… ever since yesterday, Ah still couldn't get it out of mah mind of how Little Bits disappeared from us just like that. Ah know she was tryin' to destroy us and all that; but Ah just hope that wherever she is, she's okay and doin' well."

Sylvia rolled her eyes but smiled as she responded, "It's nice to see that you haven't changed, Wander. But to be honest, I really don't care about her. But for you, I hope she's okay too."

Wander came up to Sylvia and hugged her feeling glad, "Aw. Thanks, Syl; but you don't have to sugarcoat anything fer me."

"Well look at the time," said Discord as he opened his realm's door, "Adventure, chaos, and some delicious plate of tea and cookies awaits!" Discord went on through but then stuck his head out and smirked at Sylvia as he said, "Now be a good girl and behave while were gone, okay?"

"He's really trying my patience, isn't he?" Sylvia groaned, "I swear…"

"Have fun explorin', Sylvia!" said Wander as he walked towards the door, "Ah'll be back to hang out with ya! Ah promise."

After Wander left through the door followed by it disappearing, Sylvia was now left on her own to do whatever she felt like doing at the time. But suddenly pondering what Wander said to her, she said to herself, "Wander does have a point though. The way Little Bits just randomly vanished after we had her in our clutches was a bit weird. Was she really beamed up by Lord Hater? And if not, where did she go; and is she done dealing with us?"

Suddenly from some distance behind her, Apple Bloom called out, "Hey, Sylvia! Ya wanna help me and mah brother buck some apples?!"

Sylvia turned towards the barn where she saw Apple Bloom and her big brother who was hauling some heavy crates. Although in her eyes, he was just strutting his stuff. "S-sure. I'll be right there!" She suddenly lost interest in her current thought and went off with the siblings and said with a dazed smirk, "Eh… I think I'll worry about that later."

The previous day after Little Bits' disappearance…

Sylvia's main theory proved to be right on the nose. After being beaten, Little Bits was suddenly teleported from her enemies' sight. Even she wasn't quite sure what was going on; but she eventually materialized again somewhere. However, before she realized where she was, Little Bits' arms were suddenly bounded by metal cufflinks and raised her up in the air, so she couldn't get away.

She struggled with all her might but to no avail. Pretty soon, she was surrounded by a bunch of Watchdogs with Lord Hater proudly walking upfront with Peepers. It was now obvious to Little Bits of where she was as her eyes narrowed and hissed lightly.

"Well well well," said Hater in a mocking tone, "Lookie what we have here. Our wittle kitty assassin friend. Defeated, humiliated, weaponless, at my mercy, and stark naked; just like last time. Well, except for that last part. Although, you still have that collar I guess."

"Word Hater! What's the big idea just teweporting me out fwom there?!" Little Bits protested,  
"I had them wight where I wanted them!"

"If by that you mean you were completely decimated, captured and at the mercy of those sissy yet powerful ponies, then yeah. You totally had them right where you wanted them."

Little Bits gasped upon hearing what Lord Hater said. He couldn't have known that unless he was watching the whole time. "What?! You were watching?! Exactwy how much did you see?!"

Peepers responded, "Pretty much right at that moment that you were constantly being hugged by Wander and getting weaker… somehow to now. And by the way; trusting a draconequus, not a very bright idea."

Little Bits Hissed again while showcasing her claws, "Come say that to my face, ya one-eyed punk!"

"Oh, save your breath," said Hater, "You had your 2nd chance to fetch Wander and Sylvia for me; but once again you have FAILLED! And if I'm not mistaken, the agreement was to torture you instead if you did; and I might add you to my head-bangin' megamix!" Hater took out his boombox and was playing his mix out loud while smiling and lightly bopping his head to it. "It's really coming along quite nicely."

Little Bits couldn't help but constantly glare at Hater. She couldn't believe the predicament that she was in. But she knew that Hater would get his way… if she didn't have a back-up plan.

"Aw, don't worry," said Hater in a sarcastic tone, "It's not like I'm going to kill you or anything. But who knows; once I'm done with you, you might wish I would."

"Yeah yeah," said Little Bits as she rolled her eyes, "we had an agweement and I failed you; and now I have to weceive my punishment."

"Glad to see that we're on the same page."

A small smile suddenly came on Little Bits' face as she said, "But unfortunatewy for you, a twue assassin is always pwepared for anything. And I pwedicted an outcome simiwar to this way before I went down to that pony infested pwanet."

"Oh please," said Hater, "Don't think that your little cutsie wootsie shimmering look in your eyes is going to work this time. Last time was just a stupid fluke! A fluke, ya hear me?!"

"Sure. You keep tewing yourself that. But… that's not the kind of pwepared I was talking about."

Little Bits then acted as she swung one of her hind paws upward to press the middle of the tag on her collar. After five seconds, the tag began shooting 2 second delayed laser shots in front of her; and Hater and Peepers panicked as they quickly ducked and dodged out of the way.

"How did you…" shouted Hater.

After studying her surroundings and landing some warning shots at the other Watchdogs, Little Bits aimed her next shot in a way that made it ricochet a few times in the room only to break apart one of her restraints. Then she flipped around to destroy the other and landed on her four paws.

"Wow, she is so flexible," said a random Watchdog.

"That collar was a gadget too?!" Peepers shouted, "I wondered why we didn't see her wear it the last time. I figured that it was some kind of fashion statement."

After standing back up, Little Bits shut her collar off and smirked back at Hater, "Face it, Hatey, I'm always one step ahead of you. And by the way, you can keep your stinkin' weward! I'm done with you, your wackies, and your stupid, stupid face!"

"Get her!" Hater commanded.

Many Watchdogs tried to get a hold of her, but Little Bits still proved to be formidable by knocking away anyone that got in her way as she headed towards the exit.

"Oh, and FYI," said Little Bits, "you'll never be the gweatest in the gawaxy. Not now, not ever! Whew. Feels gweat to get that off my fuwy chest."

With that, Little Bits left the room leaving Hater standing still while rapidly boiling from anger. Commander Peepers was a bit hesitant as she asked, "Um, s-s-sir… are you… okay?"

"I'M FINE!" Hater shouted as the top of his skull exploded, "Watchdogs, after her! Do not let her get off this ship!"

Little Bits was making a run for it looking for a way off Lord Hater's ship. But before long, she found the main hull where some mini ships were docked. "Bingo."

But she was suddenly bombarded with laser shots all around her from incoming Watchdogs that were after her as she was making her way to one of the ships. It was time for her to make her escape; and she sighed as she looked down at her collar and said, "Oh well, guess it's time to wose this thing."

Little Bits took off her collar and lifted the face of it to push a small button that was safely secure underneath it. After pressing it, Little Bits suddenly threw the collar behind her like a blade and the watchdogs behind her quickly dodged out of the way to prevent from being cut. The blade missed all of them and landed into a control panel nearby. But once the Watchdogs got themselves together, Little Bits was already inside one of the ships. They began firing at it, but it proved to be ineffective; and Little Bits was able fire up the ship and escaped into the vastness of space.

Lord Hater arrived on the scene just when Little Bits made her escape; and he shouted in rage while lifting his fist and shooting random lighting in the air, "UNBELIEVABLE! How could all of you just let her get away like that?! Not to mention that she took another one of my mini ships without my permission and didn't even return the last one!"

"Actually, I think that one was destroyed… sir," said Peepers.

"Whatever!" Hater shouted as he turned to his commander and shouted, "Peepers, lock on that ship and get ready to go after that little…"

But before Hater could finish, a random Watchdog shouted from behind him, "Sir! Lord Hater, sir! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!"

"What is it?!" Lord Hater shouted.

"It's that collar blade thingy that Little Bits threw into that power unit! Its blinking and beeping really loudly!"

"What collar blade thi…"

But as Hater and Peepers turned around, they noticed the collar that was stuck in the nearby control panel. It was flashing and beeping; but it began to flash rapidly and beeping much faster. Hater suddenly realized what was going to happen as he groaned, "Oh poop."

From outside Hater's ship, a huge explosion could be seen that busted through the mouth port and the sides of the ship. Inside, everyone was either unconscious or struck with shock. Hater and Peepers were just standing there completely covered in ash and parts of their clothing torn.

The same Watchdog that spoke out earlier staggered his way to Hater and said, "That… e-explosion caused 80% of the ship's main power to be damaged; and… the engines are completely offline… 'cough' sir. We won't be moving for a while." And then he collapsed.

Peepers then sighed and headed off as he said, "I'll have the technicians work on it right away."

While still standing there, Hater's bottom jaw fell off; and he groaned as he said under his breath, "I really hate that cat."

After making her escape, Little Bits witnessed the explosion that took place afterwards. She chuckled mischievously while saying to herself, "Well that was a bit cwose. I sure hope Hater found my goodbye gift to be… a bwast. Heh heh. Although, I sorta feel even more naked without it. Guess I was more attached to that thing than I thought."

Little Bits then just sat there suddenly contemplating on how she was going to carry on from her position. "In any case, what do I do now? Do I try and find another bounty that's not being sponsored by that skeleton nutcase?"

But for some reason while thinking that, Little Bits was suddenly remembering something that Wander had said to her before she had disappeared from Equestria.

 _'Think about it. Of all the days that you were a bounty hunter, you've felt nothing but rage, greed, frustration, and stress.'_

Little Bits shook her head trying to get Wander's voice out of it. However, she found that it was a bit hard to do; and she admitted to herself, "Hmph. You know what? As much as I hate to admit it, Wander may be wight. I've been at this bounty hunter thing for a while now and I've ended up with wittle to no wiches at all. How is a intewwegent kitty supposed to make a wiving anyway?!"

Little Bits then slammed her paws on the ship control panel and caused a holographic map of different planets to come up. She looked at them and was curious of what each of them was filled with. But then she saw a planet that caught her attention. A planet that was filled with technology and entertainment. A light bulb suddenly went off in her head as she suddenly started chuckling again, "Heh heh heh. I think I just got an ingenious idea. And if all goes well, then maybe I will be the gweatest in the gawaxy; and the wichest!"

With that, Little Bits plotted a course to that exact planet feeling completely confident in her new plan to become rich and powerful. "Thank you, Wander. Thank you for giving me such inspiwation."

( _ **So... what's next for Little Bits?**_  
 _ **Find out in "Wander over Yonder" season 2, episode 11 'The Catastrophe'**_ )


End file.
